Unwanted Blood
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: She hated pirates and her Father, that's why she was a marine. She was well known for her 100% execution rate in exterminating pirates. Now, a very dangerous mission flips her black and white world into the grey and she is forced to become what she hated most. If only that stupid Pirate would let her catch him easily, then she wouldn't have to stare at another type of grey. R&R!*
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is a new idea that came to me and I wanted to share it with you!* Feel free to read and enjoy!***

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _I hated pirates._

 _They were irresponsible criminals that never knew the consequences of their actions and when the situation got tough, they ran away. They took to the seas and leave everything behind including their responsibility._

 _Like my Father._

 _However, blood runs thicker than water and no matter how hard one wishes to escape your heritage, it always runs after you. Your genes can never be changed and your destiny is just another wave in the ocean._

 _I was a marine._

 _A marine knew only black and white and they had no grey in their color scale. I knew there was a right and a wrong, nothing more, nothing less. That was what one was taught through the tough training, but sometimes rebelling was just in one's genes._

 _I changed._

 _The seasons change throughout a year filled with new beginnings, new problems and new adventures but very few people ever change. Most people stray from their path and continue into the darkness while turning a blind eye to the light and the truth._

 _I was that person._

 _Most people don't believe in destiny or fate and blame situations on mere coincidences. However, life is filled with much more than coincidences and if destiny says one thing, it happens despite everything being filled with hate or war._

 _After all, there's a thin line between hatred and love…_

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a new idea that came to me and I wanted to share it with you!* Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

On an island deep within the Grand Line, located far north was a small island which was almost isolated from civilization. There were residences that lived on the island with more than enough resources for both marines and pirates but they were dysfunctional.

For a very intriguing reason.

"Alright men! You know what to do or should I explain this for the seventh time?" A dark-haired male asked as he stood in a large room filled with marine soldiers. He had his cap on along with the rest of the soldiers that stood around the table.

The dark-haired male had the palms of his hands resting on the table in front of him as he pinned down a large map of the current island they docked at. A compass was next to the map along with a pair of binoculars but nothing else.

He had explained the plan of isolating a group of pirates about six times already and the men looked at him even more clueless every time he explained the plan. He was growing frustrated with the bunch of idiots around him and veins were starting to pulse out from his temple.

 _Who trained these idiots?_

The men were all silent in the room and knew better than to say anything that might agitate the male anymore than he already was. He just explained everything so complicated and it was hard to stay on track when he explained it so quickly.

"Maybe you should use smaller words and talk slower. Not everyone can comprehend the fast speech that bubbles out of your mouth" A familiar voice mocked the male from behind and everyone's eyes shifted towards the voice before widening.

The dark-haired male gritted his teeth and bit down so hard that he almost chipped a tooth before spinning around. He glared at the figure but it was only brief before he blinked in dumbstruck at the person now in front of him.

A smirk came upon the figure's lips and a chuckle escaped a pair of plush lips when the figure saw their reactions, but no words were spoken. An uncomfortable silence started to linger around in the room but it was quickly broken when the figure felt the tension sneak into her system.

"Alright, let me explain the plan again. Our first three teams need to move towards the harbor and seal off all forms of transportation. No one is allowed in or out of this rock, understood?" The voice made them tremble slightly at the low tone and the men nodded.

"Yes, sir!"

The dark-haired male stared at them in disbelief and his one eyebrow twitched slightly to show his agitation increase. He explained the exact same concept and they couldn't understand but it someone else explained it they understood?

"Our second teams spread out towards the town and make sure to keep the citizens safe. If anyone's injured, none of you will be able to walk for a week and I won't go after your sore asses to serve you food" The men paled slightly and turned slightly blue beneath their eyes.

The Captain knew no bounds.

However, that's what made their Captain so well known in both training and in the field. The Captain always won when it came to any battle ever faced and no one ever thought of doubting the well known marine even once, despite the brutality.

"Y-Yes, Captain"

A smirk played on the strangely dressed Captain's lips and a smug facial expression made the dark-haired male growl dangerously. He knew what that facial expression was for and he hated it when he was always outsmarted.

"Your teams, Kane, will be initiating this battle plan and your job is to keep the pirates busy. I prefer it if you wipe out as many as you can but that might be too much to ask for. They don't have high bounties for nothing" The order was made with an impassive facial expression and the Captain was serious once again.

"Um… What about us Captain? Are we to stay at the ship with the last teams?" A marine asked with his confused companions next to him. They had not been stationed in any part of the mission and silently hoped that they could stay in the ship.

It was a dangerous mission.

However, their hopes were diminished when they saw a large grin form onto a pair of plush lips and a gleam of mischief passed through their Captain's blue eyes. They swallowed thickly under the intense gaze and felt shivers run down their spines.

"Oh no, you come with me. We have the fun part of this whole operation" The Captain said with the grin widening and zipped up the strange outfit she wore over pitch black clothing. The three males glanced at one another while sweat dropping before looking at their Captain.

"I-Is that why you're wearing that, Captain?" The one asked and a nod made them sigh mentally at their Captain's methods. They had no doubt that the outfit was stolen and had a bad feeling that she didn't steal it from a costume wardrobe.

"Where did you get that?" Kane asked with a deep frown on his features while he crossed his arms over his chest. He was still angry that after explaining the plan six times with no one understanding, the Captain was understood with just a few sentences.

"I'm a woman, Kane. I get everything I want" The Captain winked at the male and he flushed deeply along with the rest of the marines inside the room. They had not expected their Captain to come to another insane conclusion.

"Captain Rosaline! I wish you would refrain from making such statements! You're a marine!" Kane scolded with his face still deep within the crimson. His fists trembled slightly and he glared at the Captain who blankly stared at him.

Rosaline huffed at him and shifted her shoulders so that she was comfortable within the jumpsuit that covered her more than she wished it would. She pulled on her hood to hide her short spiky red hair and put on a pair of sunglass to cover her bright blue eyes.

"I sometimes wish that too, sweetie." She stated in a sudden sweet tone before she chuckled at his horror-filled facial expression because of the nickname. She looked back at the rest of the marines and took a deep breath before her face retuned impassive.

"Listen up, everyone! I want you all on high alert and remember who we're dealing with here! One of the Worst Generation Pirates along with his crew and innocent people's lives. Stay on guard and come back all alive, am I clear?" Rosaline asked and they all nodded.

"Crystal, Captain!"

A small smile came upon her lips and she grunted in approval before she moved out, her men by her side as they entered the deck. Her eyes narrowed beneath her tinted glasses and she scanned the forested area in front of them.

Their target was there.

"Captain, what exactly is our task when we're joining you?" One of the men who were on her team asked and she glanced back. She was briefly silent as she observed the three males in front of her before a smirk formed on her mysterious features.

"We're going to steal a submarine"

It took her team a few moments to analyze what she had just said while the rest of the teams that overheard her, gaped at her. The other three glanced at each other before they exclaimed out in shock towards the Captain.

"S-S-Steal a submarine?! H-How do you plan on doing that, Captain?!" One of the teammates asked her with all three of their faces slightly pale at her statement. There was no way they would be able to steal a submarine, especially one of the Worst Generation Pirates.

The Captain let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her medium bust while briefly closing her eyes beneath the tinted glasses. "Simple, we take everyone out onboard and steal the submarine. What else did you think we were going to do?" The Captain stated in a nonchalant tone.

"Don't say it like it's that easy, Captain! These aren't pirates to mess with and you want us to go and take them out, on their own ship?!" The three males exclaimed and the Captain grunted making them groan loudly.

They were going to die.

They never understood why their Captain was so ruthless and yet at the same time she was nonchalant about everything. She didn't care about the dangers that were involved in any of their missions but she still won any fight.

"If you wish not to fight, I understand. However, then I'll just have to take them all out. How does that sound?" Rosaline asked them but their frowns deepened. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she believed it to be the perfect solution.

"We can't just let you fight everyone on your own, Captain. That'll break our pride as men!" One of them exclaimed while the other stood next to him with serious facial expressions. Rosaline sweat dropped at their words before letting out a sigh.

They were truly beyond help. There was no way she could argue with her team right now when they need to set their plan into action. She appreciated their pride but sometimes it was just better when she took control of the situation.

"Let's go then. I'll contact you when you can come in. That'll be after I beat up all the men inside and make sure that no one sees you." Rosaline stated as they left the ship's deck and moved towards the forest. Her team glanced at one another before looking back at their Captain.

"Yes, sir!"

The Captain smirked at her men and knew she could trust them. After all, they had been travelling together for a long time and knew the inside and outs from everyone. Despite her identity still being a mystery towards them, they trusted her with their lives.

And she trusted them with her life.

"Let's go catch ourselves a 'Death Surgeon!'" Their Captain exclaimed and the men smirked by her side while putting their hands on their weapons. Rosaline's eyes gleamed beneath the tinted glasses she wore and she could feel her sword within her large jump suit.

Rosaline was going to make sure this mission was going to go well and that her men would escape unscathed if anything went wrong. It was her duty as their Captain and it was her duty as a marine who cared for her fellow comrades.

They were her crew and as long as she stayed away from the lines of being a pirate she was satisfied with being anything. She hated pirates with her entire being and any target that was given to her was the head of a pirate that would end up on the table of Sengoku not long after.

She had a 100% execution rate.

That's why she was ordered to take down the young rookies who started to become a danger towards the government. Sengoku entrusted her with the mission and her Admiral strictly ordered her to take down Trafalgar Law who was the person closest in confronting.

Despite Kizaru being the person to irritate Rosaline to no end, she was his subordinate and she followed every order he gave her. She was just relieved that he didn't send a Pacifista along with them because they gave her an unsettling feeling and they were only machines.

Machines created by an insane doctor.

Rosaline felt a foul taste enter her mouth at the thought of the crazed doctor and swallowed thickly. She shook off the dreaded thoughts and fixated her eyes on the scene in front of her. They had reached the area where a yellow submarine was docked and there was but a few men standing outside.

Rosaline crouched down with her team following and narrowed her eyes at the men who seemed to guard the entrance of the submarine. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes while stretching out her senses.

"There are two in the kitchen, two in the mechanical room, and three in the halls. There are seven men inside in total excluding those guarding the entrance." Rosaline concluded as she opened her eyes and felt a tap on her shoulder.

Her eyes shot towards a quivering male which was next to her and her eyes narrowed beneath her tinted glasses. She saw him point out and followed his direction before seeing a large male walk towards the submarine.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw him wear a suit that matched the outfits of the Heart Pirates. She flexed her hand open before a smirk played on her lips. She could already feel her blood start to boil in excitement and the adrenaline joining in.

"Captain Jambarl… He was one of the slaves that escaped from the Celestial Dragons…" Rosaline chuckled darkly and her teammates swallowed hard. She stood up and flexed her hands once again before walking out.

Her crewmates stared at her in disbelief and wondered if their Captain ever felt anything except excitement. She was unfazed by the statement and merely saw the amusement in the fight. That was who she was after all, a dangerous Marine.

"Wait for the signal"

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Rosaline's team watched from afar, as she walked straight towards the giant male with an impassive facial expression. The giant male turned towards her and scanned her suspiciously with a scowl. They saw her talk to the giant and watched the scene carefully while their eyes narrowed.

Their hearts were already hammering from within their chests and they swallowed thickly. They worried deeply for their Captain's safety despite knowing how strong she was. Her true strength was still a mystery to them but they knew she had to be strong to be a subordinate of Admiral Kizaru.

"You cannot fool me, Imposter!" Jambarl exclaimed in anger. Their eyes widened when the large male swung down his hand towards their Captain. A large gush of wind came from where he hit her and her men paled.

"H-Her outfit didn't work! What do we do now?! With Captain out, there's no one to lead us!" One of the men exclaimed and the other two gritted their teeth. A strong gush of wind blew from where the gigantic male swung down his fist and one of the males on her team clenched his fists.

"I have faith in Captain! She wouldn't let some gigantic guy beat her up! Especially not a pirate!" He exclaimed with his eyes looking for a piece of evidence that fitted his belief. She had to be all right because she was their Captain!

They suddenly heard a soft scoffing sound and their eyes widened. They knew that was their Captain's trademark reaction over any almost anything and silently cheered when they saw her figure emerge from within the smoke.

Her face was impassive and her left hand was outstretched as she held the large fist from the gigantic male, shocking everyone that saw the scene. The giant was thrown back by a movement from Rosaline and clenched his fists after he regained his balance.

"Oh dear, it seems my disguise didn't work at all…and even after all the trouble I did by getting it." Rosaline murmured and frowned slightly at her genius plan. She had made sure to sneak in and then rid the pirates from the submarine but her plan didn't seem to work.

She pulled on her stolen clothing and tore them off her figure to reveal her marine uniform. She readjusted her hat on her head as her medium length red hair waved down her back and covered up a piece of her justice symbol. She threw the stolen glasses away to reveal her bright blue eyes and sighed.

Now she had to change her plan and improvise. It upset her greatly that her plan didn't work and it was frustrating. Every single time her plan didn't work and she embarrassed herself instead of getting anywhere.

"You think I wouldn't recognize someone from my comrades?! Who are you?!" Jambarl exclaimed as veins throbbed out from his temple in anger. The others at the ship saw the whole scene and immediately ran inside to get in contact with their Captain.

Rosaline noticed this and a deep frown came upon her features. She clenched her fists tightly and a hard substance covered her skin. She couldn't let them come in contact with their Captain or it would ruin the plan of isolating the target on the island.

Jambarl growled when he saw her ignore his question and charged at her once again. Rosaline's frown twitched slightly and she crouched down. He suddenly felt his speed decrease and his body started to refuse going any closer towards the female.

Almost in fear.

"Speed Armament!" Rosaline exclaimed and vanished from Jambarl's sight. His eyes widened and he came to an abrupt halt while looking around. He couldn't feel her presence anywhere and when he felt her behind him, it was too late.

Rosaline appeared above him in a flash and smashed her foot down on a nerve in the crook of his neck. He gasped out as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious and unmoving.

Rosaline landed on the ground before she vanished once again and the only sign of her presence was the door of the submarine that opened. Her team's eyes were bulged and their mouths were agape at what they just saw.

They were speechless.

One of them grabbed the Den Den Mushi they needed to use to hear the signal she was going to send them. They were all still shaken at their Captain's power and swallowed thickly when they looked back at the gigantic unconscious male.

Their attention was drawn towards the Den Den Mushi when they heard a large crash from within the submarine. It was followed by yells from the crew and they flinched slightly when they heard a crash, before all the men cried out in agony once again.

They flinched every time they heard someone being hit or inflicted damage upon and could feel the pain over the transmitter. The sounds of beating started to stop and it was followed by only silence, making the team panic slightly.

"500 beli says she beat half of them up" The one male betted and the other two blinked at him in disbelief. They couldn't believe he was making a bet in the middle of a very critical mission where any wrong move can mean the plan folds.

"700 beli says she beat them all up"

"1000 beli says she beat them all up and managed to tie them all up by herself." The other male stated with a smug facial expression. He had a large grin on his features while his arms were crossed over his broad chest and the other two males glared at him.

 ** _"If none of you get your sorry asses on this submarine right now, I'll put those bets on your bounties!"_** An angry voice yelled over the Den Den Mushi and they all exclaimed in shock while the one almost dropped the transmitter.

They were quick to rush over towards the Submarine, passing the unconscious giant carefully before they slipped inside the yellow form of transportation. They let out relieved sighs before turning towards the hallway, only to pale.

"It's about time you get here! Now, stop staring and get inside the mechanical room!" Rosaline scolded with a deep frown on her features and her hands on her hips. She still wore her marine hat on her head and she wore usual tinted glasses as well.

She managed to snap the males out of their gaze and they hastily nodded before darting off into the hall. They were shocked at the fact that she beat up all the men and tied them up against the poles of the submarine in the hallway.

She was stripped from her stolen outfit and wore her black outfit, her marine jacket over her shoulders and her sword sheathed by her side. "You guys each owe me 1000 beli" The one male whispered towards the other two males and they growled before they both hit him on his head.

Two large bumps formed on his head while they glared at him with deadly facial expressions. "Now's not the time for that!" They both exclaimed simultaneously before they came to an abrupt halt inside the hall.

They suddenly realized they had no idea where they were going and they didn't know where the mechanical room was. "Captain! Which way do we go?!" They asked her and Rosaline glanced back towards them.

Rosaline blinked a few times before she face palmed and shook her head in disapproval. She had no idea why she trusted people such as them on her crew but at the same time, she wished that they asked her sooner.

The clock was ticking.

"The second last door down the hall on the left-hand side! Hurry!" She yelled back at them and they grunted before running off. She let out a sigh before turning back towards the unconscious crewmembers and scoffed before she walked towards the mechanical room.

Rosaline heard a door slam open and knew that her team found the room. She almost let out a relieved sigh but knew that nothing was over until they had escaped from the island. She glanced at her Den Den Mushi and her brows furrowed briefly, before she felt the submarine move.

"Captain! We're leaving!" She heard a voice yell from out of the mechanical room and grunted before moving towards them. Rosaline found it strange that she hadn't heard from the other teams but pushed it to the back of her mind for now.

She had to finish her part of the mission and make sure that the exchange goes fluid before she returned to the island. She couldn't afford to let her focus wander and could only put her faith in her men.

"Keep it steady and get us as far from here as possible. As soon as we're far enough I'll contact the reinforcements to do the exchange" Rosaline ordered as she arrived at the door of the mechanical room and her team nodded with small smiles.

"You were great out there, Captain! We've got them isolated on that island and it's all because of your great strength!" One of her men exclaimed and Rosaline couldn't help but smile at his words. They always praised her despite her asking them not to.

They were rebels.

"I appreciate those words, but we're not out of trouble just yet. Until we do the exchange anything can go wrong" Rosaline pointed out and her face darkened slightly. She couldn't let anything happen now that they've gotten so far so fast but it almost felt too easy.

Everything was going _exactly_ according to plan except her one attempt to sneak in but that was one of her improvising options. The rest of the plan didn't shown any problems and she didn't hear any news from the other teams.

"Just stay positive, Captain! We'll get this mission done and drink on it tonight!" One of her teammates exclaimed with the others nodding in agreement. Rosaline glanced between them and felt the relaxed atmosphere calm her nerves slightly.

Maybe they were right.

"I'm going to make sure no one can get in from the outside. Make sure to keep this Jolly Roger steady" Rosaline ordered and they grunted before she left them to continue their orders. She was slightly relieved that they knew how to steer a submarine because she doubted that she could do it.

She walked towards the entrance of the door and walked past the unconscious personnel. She stretched out her hand and as soon as it touched the steel door, they widened. She suddenly felt a presence near her and her instincts reacted fast.

She barely blocked a sword attack with her own sword which was semi sheathed by her side and gritted her teeth. She narrowed her blue eyes at the male in front of her and received a cold grey stare right back at her.

Rosaline pushed him back and he jumped before glaring at her. She pulled her sword out fully and stepped outside onto the deck. Her eyes were narrowed and she never stopped her deadly glare towards him.

 _Trafalgar Law. How the hell did he get on this ship?! More importantly, why isn't he being kept occupied?_ Rosaline thought in confusion only to realize the reason they didn't contact her back. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist around her sword.

She knew something was wrong.

"That was some trick the Navy pulled, but I do believe this is my ship. I'm not going to let you take it or my crew." Trafalgar Law stated in a low tone as he held the hilt of his large sheathed nodachi and his oversized white hat with black spots rested on his head.

Rosaline kept staring back at the male, not moving an inch or showing any response towards his sentence. Law slowly raised his hand, his palm facing downwards with the motion and a sick smirk started to form onto his lips.

"Room"

Rosaline's brows furrowed and the grip on her sword tightened. She had little information on the male's Devil's Fruit and she had no idea what to expect from his abilities. She only knew that any Devil's Fruit user was rendered useless against her.

That was all she needed to know.

The Pirate slashed down his sword in a flash and Rosaline's arm shot out to block the attack with her sword. There was a large shockwave that came from the clashing of their swords before she pushed him back, no injury inflicted.

However, her marine hat and glasses were sliced in half along with a piece of her jacket which had the symbol of justice engraved on the back. She mentally growled at her destroyed items and glared at the grey-eyed male in front of her.

Law was staring at her in both interest and disbelief. The strange dome like structure he made with his Devil's Fruit faded away and he held the hilt of his sword. He was shocked that the female in front of him, who was quite attractive, managed to block his fast attack.

She was a very interesting figure indeed.

The male's eyes narrowed slightly at the female as she stood with her sword ready in her hand, her blue-eyed gaze piercing his grey orbs. "You know how to use haki, Miss? This is getting quite interesting" Law stated with a smirk forming on his lips but the female frowned at him.

"You're the only one finding this interesting, pirate. I don't find any of your antics entertaining" Rosaline sneered in a low tone and a chuckle escaped Law's dark lips. He could already feel the hatred coming from the marine and he could almost feel that she was incredibly strong.

"I would hate to cut up such a fine body, Miss. How about you hand over my crew and my submarine? Then we can both get away, unscathed" Law suggested, resting his sword against his shoulder but Rosaline scoffed at him.

"Go to hell"

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

Law's smirk turned into a sick grin and Rosaline felt a shiver run down her spine. However, she felt her blood boil to fight and adrenaline pumped throughout her system. She had a feeling that this battle would entertain her more than others.

"You're going to regret that decision, Miss. Roo-" Law gasped when she suddenly appeared next to him and swung her sword towards him. He barely blocked the attack with the unsheathed part of his large sword.

A shockwave echoed from the clashing of the swords and the sea trembled at the amount of energy that was released in each swing. Law was just as surprised and he struggled to block her strong attacks. He gritted his teeth and managed to throw her back.

Rosaline spun in the air and landed gracefully in a stance, her sword pointing dangerously towards the male. Her eyes were sharp and her movements were flashy. That was all until she heard a cry of her title and her eyes widened.

"Stay away, you idiots!" Rosaline yelled back at her team who stopped abruptly at the door of the submarine. Their eyes widened when they saw a familiar pirate and their faces paled while Law smirked at their reactions.

They immediately regretted their decision to come after their Captain and shivered slightly. The way Law was looking at them sent shivers down their spines and they immediately knew that they were in grave danger even with their Captain standing in front of them.

"Room"

Rosaline's eyes widened and she barely had time to block another attack from the pirate with her haki, but she was the only one who could block the attack. She heard the yells from the three males behind her and saw them all cut up into pieces.

Her eyes were wide in horror at her cut up crewmembers and she thought they were dead for a brief moment. Her anger exploded in her veins when she saw Law smirking with malice as he toyed with her crewmembers' body parts.

"Captain!" They exclaimed as their body parts floated in the air and Rosaline's eyes shadowed themselves. Her hand trembled slightly and Law could see her sword shake. He smirked at her reaction before seeing her sheathe her sword.

"I'm the one who beat up your crew and stole your submarine. If you want to fight someone, I'm right here." Rosaline stated in a low tone and Law's brows twitched slightly. She wanted to fight him after she sheathed her sword? He couldn't understand her at all.

"It doesn't matter, you're all marines and you're on my sub. It's only natural that I would try to protect what's mine by eliminating everyone in my way" Law stated, his own voice low and dangerous while he held out his hand.

Rosaline suddenly spun around and shot her hand out towards Law. His eyes widened when he was pushed off-balance and was almost pushed off the submarine. He looked back at Rosaline and saw her hold her palm outstretched towards him with her eyes narrowed.

"Change of plans. I wanted the reinforcements take you out but I'm taking you out here and now. There's no way I'm letting you live after you cut up my men or escaped from the island" Rosaline stated in a monotone and Law's brows furrowed at the female in front of him.

He saw her cut crewmates pale at their Captain and knew something was up. The way Rosaline suddenly changed in attitude and the force that suddenly pushed him back told him that much. "I-It's over! Captain's going all out!" Law heard and watched as Rosaline's fists turned into hard armament.

"Justified Fury, the strongest armament in the Navy! Captain Rosaline Bloodmoore's true strength!"

Law's brows twitched and just as he moved his hands, Rosaline attacked him. He gritted his teeth and twisted his fingers. "Shambles!" He vanished from his previous position and Rosaline saw a small piece of debris appear in front of her instead.

She frowned deeply and turned back to see her men on the ground with Law standing in front of the door, one of her men's head being flipped in the palm of his hand. She pulled back her own palm before letting out a grunt as she thrust it forwards.

Law's eyes widened and he barely had time to dodge the haki attack with his Devil's Fruit. His eyes widened when the male's head was taken by a figure that appeared in front of him and saw her eyes flash in anger before she hit him hard with her fist.

Law coughed up blood from the strong punch in his abdomen and was sent flying towards the ocean from the force. Rosaline walked towards her men and attached their heads back onto their torsos while they looked away in shame.

"We're sorry, Captain. We caused you more trouble instead of being help" Rosaline shook her head with a small smile and stood up. Their guilty facial expressions they all had made her angry but she could only smile slightly.

"That's your job. Keeping me active and I'm always there to get you out of trouble. Stop being sorry" She scolded and saw them looked up at her. Their eyes widened in horror and Rosaline's brows furrowed before she felt a presence behind her.

"Counter shock!"

Rosaline felt electricity build up in the attack he sent towards her before it struck right through her body, making her cry out in pain. She was sent crashing into the deck of the submarine and smoke came out from her body.

"Captain! You bastard!"

Law breathed heavy as he stood and watched at the fallen form of the red-haired female. He had blood running from his mouth and he was sure that she bruised a few of his ribs by the way the pain pulsed within his chest.

Rosaline coughed and gritted her teeth as she pushed herself to a sitting position, her body aching all over from the attack. She had blood running from her own mouth and nose but her eyes were still sharp and void of any pain.

"You're teleportation technique is starting to work on my nerves, pirate" Rosaline snapped as she slowly pushed herself back on her feet and clenched her fists tightly. Law's grey eyes narrowed at the female and he held his palm out again.

"You're endurance and haki is starting to get on _my_ nerves, Marine" Law stated and Rosaline's lips turned into a smirk. She started to see how he had grown to such an extend in power that the government needed to wipe him out.

Rosaline brought her palms together and opened them up where a pressure of air started to form. Law's brows furrowed and he let the airspace move beneath his hand palm. Rosaline gritted her teeth and her eyes shot towards Law.

"Shockwave!"  
"Shambles!"

The shockwave that Rosaline sent hit Law straight in his chest and he let out a strangled cry while Rosaline breathed heavy. She could feel herself reach her limit of haki usage but she wasn't going to give up. She had a 100% execution rate!

Her eyes suddenly widened when she heard an agonizing cry from one of her men and her eyes shot towards the scene. Law was barely able to balance himself on his feet but in the palm of his hand was a heart, one of her men's hearts, which he was squeezing.

"Hey! Hang in there! Hey!" One of Rosaline's men yelled and the two males tried to hold the other male still who was crying in pain. Rosaline bit down hard on her teeth and growled dangerously at Law who was panting just as much as she was for air.

"I have a proposal. Either you escape now and leave your men, or your men escapes and you become my prisoner. What are you going to do now, Miss Rosaline? You need to think wisely or else one of your men dies" Law stated in a cold and low tone.

His grey eyes showed his malice and it made Rosaline grit her teeth in anger. Law's lips turned into a smirk and he felt might rush throughout his system. He knew her darkness would come out now and that someone so important cared only about their own life.

"G-Go C-Captain! E-Escape!" The male who had his heart in Law's grip managed to grit out while the rest of them gritted their teeth. They were losing and no matter what would happen, they would still lose. They failed in their mission and now they were going to be prisoners to a psychopath.

"You have my life in exchange for theirs" Rosaline answered and everyone's eyes widened in disbelief. She made a statement without any hesitation and she was prepared to become a prisoner if it meant her men would be safe.

"Don't-!"

"Shut up! You're going to get off this submarine and you're going to escape! That's an order from your Captain, do you understand?!" Rosaline yelled in a dark voice and they were taken back. She never snapped at them like that and her eyes pleaded them silently to get away.

Rosaline's eyes narrowed at the pirate who was watching the scene with interest and he caught her gaze. Law let out a sigh and snapped his fingers before the men's bodies were restored. Their eyes widened and they looked down to their bodies before looking back at their Captain.

"Room. Shambles"

They vanished from the submarine and crashed into the waters far away from the submarine. Luckily they had a transmitter with them but they tried to find the submarine where their Captain was. Yet, they were gone.

"CAPTAIN!"

Rosaline's gaze softened and she let out a sigh while letting her hands fall to her side. Her team was safe and now she could only hope that the reinforcements would save the rest. She didn't have to worry about them any longer.

"I must say that you surprised me there, Miss Rosaline. Why would someone such as yourself save them?" Law asked and Rosaline's face darkened while she glared back at the male. Her hatred made a shiver run down his spine and he loved her feistiness.

"They were my crew and as their Captain I will endure any burden thrown my way, even if it means to be a pirate's prisoner." Rosaline replied with a snap in her statement and Law let out an amused chuckle that angered the female even more.

She walked towards him and he eyed her carefully, almost too carefully for her own comfort. She could feel his grey eyes glaze over her body and it made her feel uncomfortable. However, she never showed her weakness and walked in next to the male before he grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked his voice low and husky making Rosaline shiver slightly before she glared back at the male. She could feel his grip tightening on her arm but she didn't feel intimidated by the sudden show in strength.

"I'm your prisoner, right? I'm going towards the bunker where I can get some peace and quiet" Rosaline answered bluntly but Law never let go of her arm. She was getting irritated by the male's antics and it was already a large chunk in her pride to be a prisoner of a pirate.

The thing she hated the most.

"I never ordered you to go to the bunker and as my prisoner you better listen to your master's orders" Law did not see the punch coming his way and was sent staggering back while holding the side of his face that pulsed with pain.

He glared back at Rosaline who was breathing heavy, her fist red from the force she hit him with. Law spit blood out to the side and rubbed the sore side of the face while mentally noting that she hit him that hard _without_ haki.

"Sorry, _Master._ My hand slipped" Rosaline sneered in disgust and Law glared at her with a deadly cold gaze. "I'm going to the bunker with or without your permission. Excuse me" Rosaline turned on her heels and walked inside the submarine without another word or gaze back at the male.

Law watched as her form vanished inside the submarine's hall and wiped the blood that ran from his nose. She had one hell of a punch and he was sure that she had hurt her hand by the force of the punch without using haki.

A smirk came upon his features as he wiped away the blood that ran from his mouth as well. She was proving to be quite the entertainment and he was going to enjoy breaking her resolve. However, he had one thing he had to do first.

Get his crew together.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Rosaline hated pirates.

She thought and said it many times before but she never meant it as much as at the current moment. She was agitated, tremendously irritated and she was sore everywhere. Her whole body ached from the battle between her and Law.

The worst was her bruised hand that she used to hit Law through his face. She rarely snapped like she did but when she did, she never used her haki. She always went in blinded by rage and it always resulted in her being injured.

Rosaline cursed mentally when she felt a pulsation in her bruised right hand and she could see it fade into a blue color. It was the only pain she felt because the other injuries consisted of scratches and scrapes.

She honestly thought that Law would inflict more physical damage, but he was…different. His whole Devil's Fruit ability made his fighting skills different from the other people she fought. It frustrated her to no end when he used his abilities to teleport and he managed to catch her off guard.

Whenever he made that strange dome, it was as if her senses dulled and his senses heightened. It was his domain and one was rendered useless when he casted it. However, the worst was the counter shock attack he used against her.

She never felt anything so painful in her life and if she did, she hoped that she would never feel that pain again. Even all her training with Kizaru wasn't as painful as that was but she believed Law would have the same thoughts about her shockwave.

It was one of the most painful techniques one can endure and it was a special move she invented by releasing a large amount of concentrated haki. Who needed a Devil's Fruit ability when you had enough haki to wipe out an entire town?

Rosaline let out a sigh and rested her cheek on her left hand's palm while sitting against a cool wall inside the bunker. It was dark and she liked the darkness but it also seemed to be a bit much for someone who was always outside.

Despite being slightly bothered by the cramped space she was still troubled by something else entirely. She wondered how Law managed to figure out that his submarine was being stolen and how he managed to get there so quick.

There was a limit to how big he could create his dome and Rosaline noticed it. She managed to notice everything about his techniques. It was something she always did to look for any form of weakness to win.

She noticed that every time he made such a dome it was smaller than the previous ones and that he was quickly drained of energy. He could also chop people up and cut out their organs without them dying as long as the dome was formed around them, which was the most disturbing part of his ability.

She shivered slightly when she remembered how he almost crushed the heart of one of her team members and hoped that he was safe. She saw Law return their bodies to normal but she didn't trust him.

After all, he was a pirate and a doctor, the only other thing she didn't trust besides a pirate. She disliked doctors and not because they knew many different medicines but because she saw too many of them throughout her life.

The worst thing about doctors was that you never knew if they did the right or the wrong thing because they do everything behind closed doors. They had the authority to do what they wanted and when they wanted to do it in their infirmary rooms. Who were you to stop them?

Rosaline let out an exasperated sigh and leaned her head back against the cold wall behind her. It was quite a strange feeling being a prisoner to a group of pirates she set out to capture and she could feel it was a large chunk in her pride.

 _There goes my 100% execution rate…_

"W-Wait! Y-You got all those injuries from a woman?!" A loud voice exclaimed and the statement reached Rosaline's ears. She couldn't believe that someone could talk so loudly and she would've found it extremely irritating if she didn't find the statement amusing.

"And you were knocked out by her while the rest of the crew were tied up?!" Another loud voice exclaimed before both of them burst out laughing. Rosaline felt a piece of her pride heal slightly and a smug facial expression came upon her features.

She was sure the owners of the two voices weren't the strongest at all but the fact that their Captain was beaten up by a woman amused them. She heard their laughter slowly start to dim away and heard two small crashes making her flinch slightly.

Whatever was happening up there, it was starting to sound entertaining.

* * *

 _ **Inside the infirmary…**_

"…S-Sorry" Two males apologized simultaneously while lying on the ground with large bumps on their heads. The gigantic male didn't appreciate the way he was made fun of or the rest of the crew and he gave them both a deadly glare.

Law let out a sigh and sat back in his chair while glancing at the ceiling. He managed to path himself up quickly with both his medical skills and his Devil's Fruit. He gained much more damage than what he anticipated but he was sure that their prisoner was in the same state as he was.

"She's strong. Not only that but she has complete control over her haki and she can expel it in any form she wants to. I've never seen anything like that before." Law murmured in deep thought while his polar bear raised his eyebrows at his Captain's statement.

"Does she have Conqueror's haki, Captain?" The polar bear named Bepo asked and drew unwanted attention towards the Captain. Law's brows furrowed slightly at the question and started to think about it himself. Did she have Conqueror's haki? What would happen if she did?

However, the questions that lingered around in his head were quickly demolished when he realized that she beat up his men. If she had Conqueror's haki it would mean she could've just knocked them out but then again, maybe she couldn't control it.

He let out a sigh and shrugged. "Who knows and I don't think she'll tell us even if we asked her. She's a tough one and she won't break easily." Law stated and saw Bepo nod in response to his question while the others pondered around on their own thoughts.

"Where is she now, Captain? Did you lock her up in the bunker?" One of the males, who were dressed in a grey jumpsuit, asked. He wore a hat where 'PENGUIN' was written on and he wore a pair of glasses that covered his eyes.

"No, she went there on her own" Law stated in a low tone and felt his anger rise when he was reminded of what happened. The other around him exclaimed in shock while he pushed himself to his feet. He could already feel the side of his face pulse painfully when he recalled the previous scene.

"Bepo, let's go. The rest of you, make sure we're not being followed by the navy. We wouldn't want them to come after our prisoner." Law ordered and they all nodded while Bepo followed his Captain without any other questions.

* * *

 _ **The Bunker…**_

Silence… Only silence echoed throughout the cold place where Rosaline quietly sat in. She had her eyes closed while the rest of her body was in a calm position. She cleared her mind and decided to give her a time to meditate because she couldn't find rest on a pirate's ship or rather submarine.

However, it was only brief before she heard a door creak open and it was followed by incoherent grumbling. She recognized the presence immediately and her face darkened while her blue eyes shot open.

Her senses stretched out further and she caught an unknown presence as well. She could feel that it was weaker than the known one but she didn't recognize it at all. She presumed that it should be one of the crewmembers that stayed behind on the island.

 _So we failed in the end…_

Rosaline wanted to let her head fall and she wanted to shake it in disappointment but she knew that there was a grey pair of eyes staring at her. Next to those pair of eyes was another pair of eyes from something she blinked in confusion at.

 _A… A polar bear?! Cute~!_

"I see you've gotten quite comfortable, Miss Rosaline. Do you enjoy it down here?" Law's voice reached her ears and she immediately frowned at the male's voice. She was in a sudden foul mood and brushed off the fact that there was a polar bear standing next to him.

He was a pirate too.

Rosaline eyed the grey-eyed male carefully before foul mood was slightly lifted when she saw the bruise on the side of his face. A smirk made it onto her features and she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes gleaming in pride.

"Indeed I do, but now I wish I could be by your side the whole time"

Her words made both of the Heart Pirates look at her in disbelief and Law eyes the female with a suspicious gaze. "How so, Miss Rosaline?" He asked and despite finding it suspicious, he was quite pleased with her words.

"Because I would get to see my masterpiece every time I look back at your face." Rosaline replied with a smug facial expression and Law's face darkened drastically. Veins throbbed out from his temple as he clenched his fists tightly by his side in anger.

"You are aware that I can kill you any moment I wish to?" Law threatened her with a dark facial expression and Rosaline's face turned impassive. She sat back against the wall and never let her eyes fall from the dark male's.

"I do not fear death. If you wish to kill me, then kill me." Rosaline stated in a monotone and Law's eyes narrowed at her. He could see that she was serious and not lying. It made things more complicated and he had to look for a weakness.

She had to have one.

"Then that's a good thing. How about you join my crew?" Law proposed and heard Bepo exclaim in shock while Rosaline's eyes widened. He watched as her face darkened and she growled dangerously at him while her eyes glared at him with a kill intention.

"Captain! We can't let someone that's important to the marines join us! Wouldn't that draw unwanted attention?" Bepo asked with furrowed brows but Law never gave his comrade a reply. Bepo let out a defeated sigh and glanced back at the female who looked like she was about to kill his Captain.

"I would rather die before being a pirate." She snarled darkly at Law and he felt a shiver run down his spine from her intense glare. He could feel her hatred surround the atmosphere and the air tensed around them.

"How about your crew? Would you rather let them die than becoming a pirate?" Law asked and Rosaline's eyes widened at his words. He smirked at her reaction and saw her grit her teeth in anger, her blue eyes narrowing.

"We had a deal! I agreed to be your prisoner if you let them go free!" Rosaline's voice snapped dangerously at the male and he could feel her unconsciously let her haki shoot towards him. His brows twitched slightly but his smirk never faltered.

"That was only for those three who was with you. Did you forget that you still have crewmembers that attacked us on the island?" Law asked and Rosaline's eyes widened once again at his words while sweat slowly trailed down her temple.

There was no way this Pirate was forcing her to do something so despicable that her pride wouldn't be able to bear it. Even if it was to save her crew... She couldn't do it. She could never be part of a Pirate crew after she had vowed not to!

Bepo looked at his Captain in confusion and caught a glance of the male next to him before his brows furrowed. He knew his Captain wanted to break her but for a marine to become a pirate was a bit extreme and even his way of trying to persuade her was farfetched.

After all, her crew was already dead.

"You pirate scum! If you lay a hand on one of them I will kill you and your crew with my bare hands!" She snarled dangerously at Law, but he was calm and not fazed in the least by her threat. After all, she wasn't the one holding the cards.

He was.

"I won't lay a hand on any one of them if you join my crew but you should be careful of whom you're threatening here. You're forgetting that you're _my_ prisoner" Law pointed out before Rosaline scoffed at his words and a vein pulsed out from his temple.

"You're forgetting that _your_ prisoner beat you into a pulp and that you had to threaten my men to get what you wanted. Pathet-" Rosaline coughed when a hand clenched tightly around her throat and her oxygen was immediately cut off.

She saw a pair of grey eyes glare at her and had a kill intend within the gleam of his eyes. She gritted her teeth when he tightened his grip and struggled to breathe. "I'll just kill you and your crew. Then I won't have to listen to your smug remarks anymore" Law's voice was low and his breath was hot on her skin.

She coughed for air but gritted her teeth before she wrapped her hand around his wrist. Her eyes struggled to focus because of the blurry vision that started to kick in but she managed to glare back at him.

 _"We'll get this mission done and drink on it tonight!"_

Rosaline's eyes widened when she remembered a familiar statement that was made by her one of her men and gritted her teeth. She wasn't afraid of death, but her men were. They all wanted to live and despite knowing that they could die at any moment, they still wanted to live.

 _"I'm going to use this guy's bounty and buy my wife a nice house she can stay in. Maybe I'll even pop the question. After all, it has been three years, hasn't it, Rosaline?"_ Rosaline heard Kane's words echo through her mind and she clenched her eyes shut.

They all had something they still lived for and they all worked hard to return back home. They all had families or someone they cared about but she didn't have anyone. That's what made her the ideal Marine and Captain.

She was prepared to die.

Rosaline's grip started to grow weaker and she found herself unable to open her eyes as the oxygen was cut off. Her lungs burned to breathe but the hand around her neck made it impossible to get even a small amount of air.

Rosaline's other hand suddenly also shot up towards his arm and she managed to crack an eye open to look at the angry male in front of her. She was not going to be killed by a pirate and she was not going to let a pirate kill her crew.

They had to live and love on.

She vowed she would never cross the line towards a pirate because _he_ was one but she cared more about those who yearned to live on. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and Law's facial expression started to soften.

"F-Fine. I-I'll join you, scum… J-Just leave my crew alone…!" She managed to rasp out before her hands fell limp to her side and her body crumbled towards the ground. Rosaline coughed rapidly and took deep breaths to get back her lost oxygen.

She gave Law a weak glare before looking away and it took her a few moments to blink away the tears that had involuntarily formed in the corner of her eyes. She rubbed her sore throat and watched as Law turned on his heels before he walked away.

Rosaline gritted her teeth and punched the solid and cold ground beneath her, only to hear a crack from her other hand as well. However, the pain was somewhat comforting but it was not comforting the fact that she had become the thing she hated.

She was now the scum of the sea… and the same thing as her Father…

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

For an entire week, Rosaline stayed in the bunker and she didn't even attempted to utter a word to the rest of the crew. She isolated herself within the darkness and the only time she would encounter the crew was when she was brought food.

That she never ate.

Rosaline only drank the beverages that were brought with the food but she never dared to touch the food. None of the crewmembers bothered to take her on about not eating and the Captain was in his own world.

"I'm getting kind of worried. She hasn't eaten anything in the last week and she barely drinks the water we give her…" One of the crewmembers, Shachi, stated in a worried tone as he spoke to his partner who was sitting across from him in the sturdy kitchen.

It was quite a big kitchen and it was comfortable for anyone to cook there. It had all the utilities for a perfect kitchen and it was the best place to converse about without anyone interrupting you except when someone stole snacks.

The kitchen was right next to the dining room where they all usually gathered for a large feast or even just for lunch. It was the room to eat and converse just as much as they wanted to. However, the food wasn't always that great to talk about.

"Maybe she's trying to live longer. I think I may just start doing the same thing" Penguin murmured and paled slightly when he was reminded of the food their Captain made. At times, it was better when someone else tried to cook but at other times, it was better not to eat the food.

Shachi chuckled nervously and knew exactly what his partner was talking about. They seriously needed someone who could cook better than what they did now and if they didn't find anyone they were going to end up either killed from starvation or food poisoning.

The second one was more likely.

"You think that maybe she can cook?" Penguin asked and saw Shachi shrug. No one knew what the woman in the bunker could or couldn't do and they were all too afraid to even ask her name. They only hoped that she would calm down eventually and start talking to them.

After all, she was the only woman on the ship and it would be a good thing to talk to a woman from time to time. They were men and even staying around them for too long was already starting to become too much for the pair.

"Penguin, did you give the newbie her food?" Law asked as he entered the kitchen and the two males jumped in surprise at his sudden presence. They started to sweat bullets and their faces paled drastically as they looked at their Captain.

They could only hope that he didn't hear any of the comments they made on his food. They didn't want their Captain killing them with his Devil's ability but then again they still may die from his food. Law raised an eyebrow at their reactions but he was quick to brush passed it.

"Y-Yeah, but she doesn't eat at all. She hasn't even tried to touch the food even once and she barely takes in enough fluids" Penguin stated and Law's brows furrowed at the information. He knew she was being stubborn but this was starting to irritate him.

At first, he left her and thought that she would start to eat but after a week of not eating, he knew she was out to taunt him. He walked out of the kitchen without another word and left his two comrades dumbstruck.

They sighed in relief when he left and felt their hearts started to beat slower to calm them down. They truly thought for a moment that the Captain heard them and were nervous but now all they could feel was sympathy for the female in the bunker.

Law let his gaze harden and walked straight towards the bunker without any hesitation. He didn't confronted her again after what happened between them and wished that he didn't need to but she was out to make things difficult for him.

When he reached the bunker, he was met with silence and saw a familiar figure lean against the cold wall, her legs pulled up against her chest. She looked deep in thought and if he wasn't finding her actions agitating he would see how attractive she looked with her deep blue eyes.

He stepped on something and her eyes immediately snapped towards him. They immediately narrowed at the male but she didn't say anything. She only wished that her looks could kill him and despite knowing it wouldn't, she still tried.

Law's eyes traveled towards her plate of food, which was not touched even in the slightest, and only a bit of her water was drunk. He let out a groan and looked back at the female with a disapproving look on his face.

"You can make this easier on both of us if you start to eat your food," Law stated in an almost pleading tone but only received a scoff. He felt his anger rose in his veins once again and clenched his fists by his side.

"Death by starvation. I think it's the perfect way to die as a pirate, you should try it too" Rosaline grumbled out in a sarcastic tone that made Law growl at her. She was pushing him too far and he was going to snap at her eventually.

Rosaline glanced at the angered male who was trying to keep his temper under control but thought nothing of it. She glanced back at her plate that was still filled with food and frowned before looking back at Law.

"Do you mind taking that when you leave? I'm done with it" Rosaline asked as she pointed at the serving and a vein pulsed out of Law's temple. He couldn't believe that she was actually asking him to pick up after her when he was the Captain.

"You're going to eat that," Law ordered as he pointed at the food and saw Rosaline's eyes shift towards the plate before she looked back at him. She blinked a few times before she closed her eyes, her face not showing any emotion.

"I refuse"

That was all Law needed to snap and he glared at her. "You will eat that or so help me I will feed it to you through needles if I have to!" Law snapped at her and saw Rosaline's eyes widen in horror at his words.

He was shocked at the terror filled facial expression she made at his words and felt a strange pang in his chest. However, it was only brief before he saw Rosaline look back at him with furrowed brows and her mouth turned into a deep frown.

"Like hell you will. I'd rather die from starvation than eat _that_. I'm not the picky type but if I eat that, I will die. Have you even tasted it? You have the worst cook on the ocean" Rosaline stated with a disgusted facial expression.

" _I_ made that"

Rosaline blinked a few times as she started to analyze his words and if she wasn't in her current situation she would've found his words amusing. "No wonder it tastes that bad. I don't know what's worse. You're cooking or your ego" She insulted him and he growled at her.

"I would like to see you do better!" Law snapped towards her and she raised an eyebrow at the statement. She gave him challenging look before glancing back at his creation that he called food or even an appetizer.

"Better? That is an understatement of how much better food I can make" Rosaline stated and Law's eyes widened briefly in shock. He didn't know that she knew how to cook and maybe he had finally found a way for her to be part of his crew.

He knew that his cooking wasn't the best in the world but it angered him that she acted like she could do everything better than he could. This was his chance to not only test her skills but also bring her closer towards the crew, giving him a knowing victory.

"Then you can make dinner starting in an hour. We'll see whose cooking is better" Law ordered and Rosaline shrugged as she stood up. She let her hands fall to her side and Law's eyes immediately caught glance of her wrapped fists.

"Then I want to at least clean myself up and get a pair of clean clothes. I don't want your crew dying from the smell" Rosaline's voice made Law snap out from his gaze and his eyes narrowed slightly at her because of the indirect order but she had a point.

"Deal and I'll check out those injuries of you as well. I don't want your bloody hands working with food" Law stated and saw a small gleam of panic rise in her eyes but it was quickly brushed aside by the red-haired female's shrug.

This was the second time he saw that emotion of weakness in her and every time he noticed it, he mentioned something medical. He noted that she must be afraid of medicine or something in that direction and it was definitely something he wanted to know.

"You waiting for better days or are we going to go already?" Law growled at the female as she snapped him out of his trail of thought. He hated her wit but at the same time he loved her sharp tongue. Her short temper fitted her red hair.

" _Don't_ order me around. I give the orders here. Now come" Law warned her before he turned to walk away. Rosaline rolled her eyes at the male but followed him anyway and ignored the glances she received from time to time.

Her pride was in shards after she decided to join his crew and there was nothing worse that could cross her path. She dared to become the one thing she still hated with her entire being and she became the same thing as _him._

"The shower is in here and there should be a place where you can dispose of your torn clothing. You'll have to endure wearing male clothing until we get you something more feminine" Law stated and Rosaline nodded before stepping inside the gestured room.

"I'll send Bepo to get you and he'll escort you around. Any problems?" Law asked but Rosaline shook her head. He gave her a simple grunt before he left and heard her close the door behind her. He wanted to let out a breath but decided against it.

He managed to get her out of the bunker and it was already a big achievement. He just hoped that luck will stay by his side and that she could be useful in some way other than sitting in a dark place while doing nothing.

His mind trailed off towards her bandaged hands and his brows furrowed in confusion. He knew that she bruised her one hands but he didn't know of the other one and he didn't think that it would be such a troublesome wound.

"Captain, how did it go? Did you manage to get her to eat your terri-ahem edible food?" Shachi managed to ask after Penguin gave him a shove in his side. Law's eyes narrowed at them before he saw Bepo walk towards them.

"Bepo. I want you to wait for her to finish cleaning up before bringing her to my infirmary" Law ordered and didn't bother to answer the question his comrade asked him. Bepo nodded and was about to say something but Shachi and Penguin interrupted him.

"You mean to say she went to shower?!" They exclaimed with a crimson tint on their cheeks and Law slowly nodded. They both cheered before sprinting off past him towards the shower and he let out a sigh.

"Room"

Their yells could be heard throughout the submarine but only a certain red-haired female didn't hear anything as she hummed inside the shower. She enjoyed the feeling of the warm water cascading down her aching body and she was finally able to wash her hair.

Despite her hands also aching, she managed to wash her entire physique until she was spotless. She glanced back at her bruised knuckles and let out a sigh before turning off the water flow. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her and started to dry off her spiky hair with another towel.

Rosaline caught her gaze in a nearby mirror before she flinched at her expression and averted her eyes away. She didn't want to look at herself knowing she became the one thing she vowed to never become and even thinking about it made her want to punch herself.

She let out a sigh and finished drying herself before she dressed into the clothing that was left for her. She stared at the blue shirt and wanted to be joy at the color but saw a familiar emblem on the front, which made her sigh.

She wondered if there was a piece of clothing without the Heart Pirate's emblem on it on their submarine. _They all wear jumpsuits._ She thought briefly before shaking her head and pulled on the last of her clothing.

Rosaline opened the door and stepped outside before feeling a presence next to her. Her eyes shot towards a familiar polar bear and softened immediately. She saw him glance next to him and they blinked at one another.

"So you're my escort?"

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

The trip, despite being short, was more comfortable than Rosaline thought it would be. Bepo was the quiet type and she found it perfect for someone who didn't really want to talk. The less she conversed with a pirate, the better.

She wanted to keep her hatred for them as long as possible even if it meant that she had to hate herself. It was one of the things she could live with but anything that could keep her away from the mind of a pirate would do.

She was a marine.

Rosaline glanced at Bepo and felt a smile tug at her lips but quickly pushed it away. He was one of the cutest animals she had ever seen in her life and as a traveling marine Captain, you got to see a lot. Ugly and disgusting was on the list of animals on the next island.

However, she didn't dare to think or say anything to the animal that would make him feel complimented because he was still a pirate. She tried to isolate herself away from the crew as much as possible and hoped that no one would try to talk to her.

There was a big difference when Law talked to her, who she could easily ignore because she wanted to irritate him. She was quite the talk active person when it came to other people and it was one of her strong points.

Rosaline could walk up to anyone and start a comfortable conversation. When it came in with marine work, she was able to capture her targets easily after merely worming her way into their friend zone but Law was different.

He was…awkward.

"Here we are. Captain should be inside…um…" Bepo's voice made her snap out of her thoughts and she heard him ponder while staring at her. There could only be one reason and if he wasn't staring at her with his big eyes, she would've left him in his confusion.

"It's Rosaline." She helped and gave him a warm smile before she stepped into the infirmary after opening the steel door. She briefly wondered if everything was made out of metal but then she was reminded that they were in a submarine.

"It's about time you get here. Did you stop by the dock to get something before you came here?" Law's voice reached her ears and she immediately scowled at the male. He was sitting comfortably on what seemed to be his chair in his infirmary and he wore an annoyed facial expression.

Rosaline hated the male and as he stared at her from his position not too far away from her, she wished she could punch him again. What made matters worse was the fact that he was both a pirate and a doctor.

It was clear that he liked to be in charge.

"Yes, I just wanted to throw away the horrible food you made" Rosaline replied with a sneer and Law's eyes darkened. She was always throwing him with insults and he was already angry with her for insulting his food once.

"Sit down and hold out your hands. Without any snide remark" Law ordered and Rosaline rolled her eyes before she went to sit down on a chair in front of Law. She held out both of her bruised hands and Law's brows twitched before furrowing.

Rosaline watched as he suddenly grabbed her right hand and wanted to flinch but his touch was strangely gentle. She caught glance of the tattoos he had on his hands and even saw the word 'DEATH' spelled out with a syllable on each finger.

Her eyes shifted and she watched as he inspected her hand before moving his fingers over the bruised knuckles and applied pressure to them. Rosaline only bit hard on her teeth and didn't dare to make any sound from the pain he was causing on her hand.

She rather distracted herself with taking in his dark features and glanced at his face. She was surprised and disappointed to see that the bruising she had given him was fully healed. She frowned slightly. She was still injured from punching him and yet he was healed.

She suddenly flinched when Law took her left hand and mentally cursed at herself for her action. Rosaline saw Law's brows furrow as he looked over her hand and applied pressure once again, making her grit her teeth.

"How did you injure your left hand? I know how you got your right hand's injury but why is your left hand also injured?" Law asked as he finally let go of her hands and she glanced at her left hand. The memory of how she got the injury passed through her thoughts and she sighed.

"I punched something hard, other than your face" She replied and Law narrowed his eyes dangerously at the female. She sighed and let her shoulders slump, "I punched the ground" Rosaline answered truthfully and Law stared at her for a few moments.

She ignored his gaze and only heard him grunt before he moved towards a cabinet against the wall behind him. She eyed him with suspicion and realized that Law was quite tall, even taller than she was. Why didn't she notice it earlier when they fought?

She didn't even concentrate during their fight but now she had the chance to take in how the male truly looked. He definitely was skinny but wasn't just skin and bone. It was obvious that he had muscles and for someone who didn't fight in combat, he had well developed muscles.

Her eyes traveled towards his oversized hat on his head and she raised an eyebrow. It was white with dark spots on the edges. She wondered why he would wear such a big hat but then she remembered that he was also carrying around a large nodachi and he had tattoos all over his body.

Law suddenly turned around and caught her gaze but she wasn't embarrassed at all, in fact she smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and moved towards her with a pair of bandages and a salve he had to apply to her bruised hands.

"Give me your right hand" Law ordered and she did so without any hesitation. He grunted in response and was pleased that she didn't comment on his order. He applied the salve to her bruised skin before he took the bandage and wrapped it around her knuckles.

"Left hand" Once again she gave him her hand without any protest and Law was quick to apply the salve on the bruised hand. It was quiet as he went to work and he appreciated the silence that the female gave him.

It gave him time to take in how soft her hands actually were and besides the bruising, he could see that she had good conditioned hands. He also saw her nails were healthy and a medium length. However, his brows twitched when he noticed she had a white spots on the skin beneath her nails.

"Are you done? Can I leave now?" Rosaline asked and Law snapped out of his gaze before looking at his hands. He was still holding her bandaged hand even after he was finished and let go before grunting as a response.

"Be sure that you apply this salve to it twice a day and if you feel any pain, I'll prescribe you a painkiller" Law stated and Rosaline nodded before she pushed herself to her feet. She glanced at her hands and she was silently grateful that nothing was broken.

"Now I believe I need to go and cook. Is there anything that I am not allowed to cook? Any allergies?" Rosaline asked as she glanced at Law and saw him pack up his medical supplies. She narrowed her eyes at him and he closed the cabinet.

"No bread"

Rosaline blinked a few times at his serious answer and a half amused smirk made its way onto her plush lips. She put her hand on her hip and slightly cocked her head to the side. "What, are you allergic to the yeast or something?" She asked and Law turned towards her with a serious facial expression.

"I hate it"

Rosaline once again blinked a few times before she burst out laughing and Law frowned deeply. "You-You're kidding me!" She managed to rasp in-between her laughs but Law's facial expression never faltered.

She stopped laughing.

"Wait, you're serious? Alright then, no bread it is. Anything else that you hate or is bread as far as it goes?" Rosaline asked with a small smirk still on her lips but Law shook his head. She sighed and turned towards the door before she walked towards it.

"Food will be ready in an hour" She said before she touched the doorknob and felt something bother her in the pit of her stomach. She cursed at herself mentally and the one who taught her manners before letting out another sigh.

"Law" He glanced back at her but saw she stared at the door. "Thanks for taking care of my injury" She murmured softly before she quickly exited the room. She walked away as fast as possible from the infirmary and hoped that the heat in her cheeks didn't show.

Law stared at the door where Rosaline rushed out and surprise was written all over his dark features. He didn't expected her to give him a word of gratitude but she did. It made him smirk and he had a feeling that she wouldn't have a hard time being a pirate.

A Heart Pirate.

* * *

 _ **In the kitchen...**_

Rosaline had closed the doors of the kitchen as soon as she entered the void room and her face paled when she saw the pile of dirty dishes in the sink. She let out an exasperated sigh before chuckling at her own luck.

An idea formed in her head and she smirked before cracking her neck. She was going to use the best technique she ever developed and finish with the cooking in maybe less time than an hour along with the dishes.

"Speed Armament!"

Her smirk never faltered as she was quick to put the dishes away and wore gloves to not get her bandages wet. She found them in one of the cabinets while putting away the dishes and decided that, for the first time, having a doctor as a Captain was a good thing.

Rosaline finished up with the dishes and let out a half tired sigh before she started with the cooking preparation. She was quick with putting the pots on the large stove and went to chop up the vegetables, careful not to cut herself.

Preparing the food made a nostalgic sensation run through her and a small smile came onto her lips as she continued. It reminded her how she used to cook when she was younger and when she had to take care of her mother.

 _Flashback_

 _A soft humming sound came from the kitchen while a mouthwatering scent lingered in the air around the room. A small girl with long red hair that spiked at the ends entered the kitchen where a dark-haired female was cooking._

 _"Mom, how come you always sing when you cook?" The small girl, Rosaline, asked her mother and saw the female glance back at her. Her blue eyes gleamed with kindness and her smile was warm as she stared at her daughter._

 _"Well sweetie, it's like a special ingredient. It's almost like love, but it gives the food a sweeter taste" Her mother answered and saw the girl giggle at her words. She rested her cheek on her hand and continued to watch as her mother cooked while listening to her sing…._

 _End of Flashback_

 _Once there was an animal,  
It had a son that mowed the lawn.  
The son was an okay guy.  
They had a pet dragonfly.  
The dragonfly it ran away.  
But it came back with a story to say._

Rosaline hummed the song as it played in her mind and she moved towards the pots. She tasted the food and frowned slightly before she added a few other spices. She tasted it again and nodded with an approving smile before she moved to the rest of the food.

 _Her dirty paws and furry coat.  
She ran down the forest slopes.  
The forest of talking trees,  
They used to sing about the birds and the bees._

She put the meat she prepared into the oven and heated it up before she took time. She then moved towards the dishes she dirtied and washed them with her gloves on once again. She was quick to finish up and moved to stir a sauce she made.

 _The bees had declared a war.  
The sky wasn't big enough for them all.  
The birds, they got help from below,  
From dirty paws and the creatures of snow._

Law stopped abruptly in the hall when he saw Penguin, Shachi and Bepo lean their ears against the door of the kitchen and sweat dropped. He expected them to peek inside but he didn't expect them to listen to what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Law asked but was quickly silenced by them and was surprised that even Bepo showed him to keep quiet. Penguin gave him a few signals that he didn't bother to understand while Shachi just showed him to listen.

 _So for a while things were cold,  
They were scared down in their holes.  
The forest that once was green,  
Was colored black by those killing machines._

Law's eyes widened when he leaned against the door and heard the female sing in the kitchen. He was shocked that she was able to sing and not only sing but also manage to sing in such a melodious voice. He blinked a few times and saw his men give him a thumbs-up, making him sigh.

 _But she and her furry friends  
Took down the queen bee and her men  
And that's how the story goes,  
The story of the beast with those four dirty paws._

Rosaline finished the song and as soon as she was done, the timer went off and she pulled out the meat from the oven. She nodded in satisfaction and knew her food was finished. All she had to do was plate up and tell Law his crew could come and eat.

However, she felt four presences at the door of the kitchen and a vein pulsed out from her head in agitation. Her agitation was only brief when she got an idea and started to hum again as she moved towards the door.

She opened the door in a flash and three figures fell into the kitchen while another one leaned against the wall, his face showing his amusement. The two men exclaimed in shock and glared at the polar bear that was lying on top of them.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Rosaline's voice made them freeze up and they paled slightly when they saw her large smirk. They had an idea that the female had something in store for them and they feared what it may be.

"Since you enjoyed yourselves by spying on me, you're going to help me plate up." Rosaline stated and glanced at Law who only observed the scene. She saw the three pirates pick themselves up from the floor before glancing at the food.

"Wow! Just take a whiff of that! It smells amazing!" Shachi exclaimed and took a deep breath along with the rest. Law was shocked at the lovely aroma that came from the food she prepared but it was only brief before seeing her smug facial expression.

"Now, boys, would you be so kind and help me plate up… That includes you, Law" Rosaline stated in a forceful tone and Law's eyes narrowed at her. Shachi and Penguin took the sudden tension as a chance to sneak a bite.

They were quickly stopped when she knocked out their winds with a strong concentration of haki but never took her eyes off Law. "Don't order me around" Law warned her but Rosaline rolled her eyes before turning her back towards him.

"Suit yourself"

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

Rosaline smirked in victory as she finished plating with the help of Law's three crewmembers and she was pleased that her food came out better than expected. She knew she did a good job when she heard the exclamation from the crew.

"Well, don't just stare at the food, dig in. I'm not going to feed you" Rosaline said and heard a few groans of disappointment. She rolled her eyes before watching as everyone ate the food and let out a sigh. She decided it was her queue to leave and walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going?! You can join us!" The man she came to know as Penguin exclaimed while his partner next to him stuffed his mouth with the food. Rosaline glanced back and saw Law only eat his food with closed eyes.

She shrugged and went to sit down next to Bepo who was the only one who had a chair open next to him. She silently ate her small plate of food while seeing the rest of the men enjoy themselves, their eating breaking the silence.

"This is so good! Where did you learn to cook like this…um…" Shachi was about to compliment her but he found that he didn't know her name. He flushed slightly when she chuckled at him before glancing back at him.

"Rosaline"

"Oh, right! Where did you learn to cook like this, Rosaline-chan? Did they teach you this as a marine?" Shachi asked but Rosaline shook her head. She took a bite out of her last portion of food and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"No, they're as hopeless as your Captain when it comes to cooking. I learned how to cook when I was still a kid." Rosaline clarified and didn't miss the glare she got from Law who was enjoying his meal, despite not saying that he did but she saw him take a second serving.

"How come you eat so little? Don't you like your own food, Rosaline-chan?" Shachi asked but Rosaline shook her head in denial. Despite not eating at all for a week that small plate was enough to fill her up to the brink.

"I don't eat much, that's all. This was enough to fill me for a whole day" Rosaline answered and they looked at her in shock. They couldn't believe that she was stuffed from finishing a plate of the food she had made.

They were still stuffing themselves!

"Well, whether you eat much or not your food is still amazing! With you here we might have a chance of not dying of starvation! Wait, you are staying right?" Shachi asked and everyone's attention was suddenly on the red-haired female.

Rosaline watched as everyone stared at her, including Law before she let out a sigh with a shrug. It wasn't like she was given a choice and she was already forced to give a pirate her word. There was no way she was breaking that too.

"I gave my word so I'll have to stay" _Whether I like it or not…_ Rosaline added in her mind before the men cheered. Rosaline was surprised at their reactions and never thought that a group of pirates would be ecstatic for a marine to join them.

"You're new so that means you're my subordinate" Bepo said and Rosaline sweat dropped at his statement but it was maybe better than working under Law. She glanced at the male and saw him sit back in his chair, his thoughts to himself.

"Alright then, all of you clean up while we take Rosaline-chan out" Shachi ordered as he pointed at the men while Penguin came by his side. Rosaline raised an eyebrow while Bepo already stood up and stood next to her.

"I hope I'm not part of that order, Shachi" Law said in a low and dangerous tone that made the male sweat bullets. He shook his head and waved his arms in his defense while Rosaline glanced between the two in amusement.

"N-N-No Captain!" Rosaline chuckled at the male's anxiousness and it was eased when Law grunted and sat back in his chair. Shachi let out a relieved sigh before he looked at Rosaline, "Follow us" He said and exited the room with the rest by his side.

Rosaline glanced back at Law and made a brief eye contact with him before she left the room as well. She didn't have anything else to say to the male and she was curious as to why the men in front of her were in such a rush.

"Thanks for the food, Rosaline-chan! It was great! I feel stuffed for the first time in a long time!" Penguin thanked and Rosaline nodded while unconsciously smiling. "You know, for a marine you're not all that bad." Rosaline's eyes widened and narrowed at the male in front of her who wasn't glancing back at her.

"You seem to forget that I was the one who beat up your Captain and stole your submarine" Rosaline pointed out but it didn't have the affect she wanted on the males. They didn't flinch or frown at her words, but merely smiled back at her.

"But you're one of us now, aren't you?"

Rosaline's eyes widened at his words and she felt a sharp pang in her chest at his words. She let her head drop and a shadow fell over her eyes while she clenched her fists. She bit down hard on her teeth and felt anger boil from within her veins.

She was one of _them._

"Here we are! This is your room, Rosaline-chan!" Penguin and Shachi exclaimed simultaneously. Rosaline lifted up her blue eyes and blinked a few times before her eyes fixated on a room in front of them. It had light blue walls with a bed, a cupboard next to each other and a closet against the wall.

"We know it's not done yet, because we wanted to paint it so it would suit a lady more but we hope this is enough for now" Shachi stated while Bepo smelled the room and Penguin scolded him, making the polar bear apologize immediately.

"It's just fine, thank you" Rosaline thanked them and the two males grinned before giving each other a high five. Rosaline stepped inside the room, a shadow once again covering her eyes and touched the wooden closet.

"We'll be leaving you to inspect your room then! Call us if you need anything!" Pengiun called before he closed the door, leaving Rosaline with her own thoughts. He let out a sigh with Shachi and gave Bepo a thumbs-up.

"Good thinking with the room, Bepo"

"I wonder if Captain knows that his room is next to hers" Bepo mused aloud and the other two shrugged. They were sure their Captain would find out on his own if he didn't already knew. Besides, it was the only room that they had as a spare currently.

It would have to do.

* * *

 _ **Rosaline's new room…**_

She stood frozen while her hand still touched the cold surface of the wood beneath her palm. Despite being bandaged up, she could still feel the wood with her fingertips and if there weren't too many things in her mind she would've acted surprised that there was wood on the ship.

Rosaline gritted her teeth and managed to chip a tooth at the force. She clenched her fists tightly and veins pulsed out from her arms as her anger flowed through her. She shook slightly as her anger rose and she wanted to punch something badly.

She couldn't believe she was now one of _them._ That was how they saw her now and she had barely done anything but cook. She was now their cook and despite not wanting to be anything, she dragged herself deeper into the mess.

Rosaline cursed her life and she wanted to yell out that she hated herself. She wanted to yell out to the world that she hated pirates but she couldn't. She couldn't because she was now one of them and it was worse than death for her.

She was a marine.

She growled and sat down on her bed while letting her head fall into her hands. She gripped her fingers in her spiky hair and pulled at it, causing a tinge of pain on her scalp. She didn't care about the physical pain she worried more about her shattered pride.

Her shattered vow.

The hatred within her heart rose even more and all she could do was think about the woman she saw in her memories inside the kitchen. Her grip on her hair loosened up and she let her hands fall onto her knees while staring at them.

 _Flashback_

 _"Look how long you're hair's gotten, Rosa! We can braid it even longer now and even put flowers in it!" Her mother exclaimed as she brushed her daughter's hair and her daughter grinned widely. She giggled and looked down at her legs._

 _"I'll go and pick them for you, Mom! I saw a bunch of pink flowers in the field not too far away from here!" Rosaline exclaimed with happiness filling her small being. She felt her mother suddenly stop brushing her hair and glanced back in confusion._

 _"I… I want to go with you when you pick them. I'll make us something small and we'll even have a picnic. What do you say about that, Rosa?" Her mother asked and Rosaline raised her eyebrows. Her eyes lit up at the thought of having a picnic together with her mother but her wonder was only brief._

 _"But Mom… You're sick. Do you think it will be safe for you to go outside?" Rosaline asked with her brows furrowing in worry but her mother smiled at her. Her eyes softened and she started to brush her daughter's long hair again._

 _"They say nature's the best healing remedy, sweetie. I'll be just fine" Her mother soothed and the girl nodded before averting her eyes down to her hands once again. She clenched them slightly and her shoulder tensed slightly._

 _"Do…Do you think Dad will come to have a picnic with us?" The girl murmured softly and her mother's eyes widened while she stopped brushing her hair for a brief moment. Rosaline clenched her eyes shut while biting her lower lip almost wishing her mother would say yes._

 _She never did._

 _"I don't think so, sweetie. He's a busy man and he has a lot of work to do." Her mother answered with a sympathetic facial expression and saw Rosaline's face fall. "But! I'm sure that he'll join us next time! And we'll all have a nice time in the field together!"_

 _Rosaline's face lit up and she jumped around with a wide grin making her mother laugh at her. "Really?! You think he would join us?!" Rosaline asked and her mother nodded with a small smile before she suddenly coughed rapidly, her whole form shaking from the force._

 _"MOM!"_

 _End of flashback_

Rosaline ran a hand through her medium length and spiky hair while a deep frown came onto her features. They never did have that picnic because of her mother's illness, but her mother did braid her hair with the flowers she promised her.

She could still remember her mother's sad smile when Rosaline brought her the bouquet of flowers she picked from the flower field. Rosaline knew her mother wanted to go have that picnic but she had to be inside.

She had to be kept alive.

Rosaline gritted her teeth when the thought of her father came to mind and she bit the inside of her cheek, drawing blood. He never showed up for anything and he never even showed up when her mother became sick.

She hated him.

He wasn't there for them when they needed him the most and he wasn't there for them when they needed him the least. He was just a shadowing figure that never came back to his family and never cared about his family.

He was supposed to be the one person Rosaline wanted to look up to. The one person that would help her mother when she was sick. The one person to be there when she needed a shoulder to cry on when her mother died.

However, he wasn't.

He wasn't there to take in the responsibility to be a father or a husband for her mother. He wasn't there to take Rosaline in when her mother died. The navy took her in after she had purposely marched onto the grounds and demanded to become a marine.

Rosaline wanted to become strong so she could help rid the world of people like her father that took no responsibility for his actions. The person who just did what he wanted and claimed freedom over the seas that everyone had the right to enjoy.

She wanted to rid the world of pirates and she wanted nothing more than to sink every single ship that sailed the ocean that belonged to any pirate. She worked so hard to come where she was and now a mere pirate trampled on it all.

She hated pirates.

She hated her Father.

She hated Trafalgar Law.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8_**

"Guys, maybe we should just leave her alone. I mean she was a marine and now she's on a pirate ship while being forced to be a pirate. She's too dangerous" One of the crew members said in a wary tone as they all sat around the dining room table.

"I agree, she's a threat and I don't trust her at all. She could attack us anytime she wants to or even damage the ship." Jambarl pointed out and most of the crewmembers agreed. However, two of them disagreed.

"No, she isn't a threat anymore." Shachi said and everyone glanced at the red haired male. "Think about it, she could've killed us a long time ago and damaged the ship too but she didn't. She's been minding her own business and made no hostile movements against us. She even makes us food!"

They wanted to disagree with him but he was right, Rosaline did mind her own business and showed no violence once so ever. They all frowned but Penguin nodded at his partner. He agreed with him and despite knowing she was a marine, he knew she wouldn't attack them.

"Well, I don't care what any of you say. Captain put her on this crew and I trust Captain. I know she isn't a bad person like you all say she is. This is our first female comrade and even if she was a marine it's all in the past now." Shachi stated and stood up from his seat.

He gave them all one final glance before he walked out of the room leaving the men with their own thoughts. They still didn't trust her but they trusted the Captain with their lives. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't that bad but they weren't going to trust her just yet.

She _was_ a marine after all.

* * *

"Rosaline-chan! Captain wants you on deck!" Shachi called the red-haired female as he knocked on the door of her room, but he didn't get a response. He let out a sigh and put his hand on the door's handle before he opened it.

"Rosaline-chan?" He asked as he glanced inside her room, but she was nowhere to be seen. He blinked a few times before he exclaimed in shock. He drew attention to himself and Penguin came running into the room.

"What's wrong?! What happened?! Wait, what are you doing in Rosaline-chan's room?!" He exclaimed and Shachi pointed around in the room. Penguin raised an eyebrow at the male's action and shook his head in confusion.

"She's missing!" He yelled out in panic and Penguin's eyes widened before they both stormed out of the room while running towards the deck. They were in big trouble if she ran away without them noticing and they knew their Captain would have their heads if she did.

Literally.

"CAPTAIN!" They yelled out as they arrived on the deck and Law glanced back along with the rest of the crew who stood outside. They both breathed heavy and Shachi held up a hand while gasping for air before taking a deep breath.

"Rosaline-chan's gone! We already checked her room and she wasn't there!" Shachi told his Captain and saw the male blink at him a few times. His brows furrowed and he glanced up, making the two out of breath males glance up as well.

Their eyes widened when they saw a familiar spiked hair female sit on the roof of the Submarine and relieved smiles made it onto their lips. Law chuckled at their behavior before he turned back to the rest of the crew.

"We'll dock here for a few days while we pick up on a few supplies. See it as a short break before we set out again" Law spoke up and everyone grinned while nodding at their Captain. It could be hard to stay in the cramp space of the submarine and they needed some fresh air from time to time.

Law watched as his crew set out into the island and knew he'd see them at the Inn they were going to stay at. They all had transponder snails on them so they could contact him any time and he would be able to contact them as well.

He glanced back at the red-haired female as she stared out in the distance and lifted his palm up slightly before he activated his Devil's Fruit. A sword appeared in front of Rosaline and she quickly caught it before looking at Law.

"Let's go. We have a few things to get finished before this afternoon" Law stated and Rosaline sighed before she attached her sword to her side. She stood up, jumped into the air before spinning and gracefully landed on her feet.

"Wow…"

Law only stared at her and smirked in amusement at the small glare he received. He knew exactly the reason behind the glare and it made him chuckle. He knew she couldn't disobey him and if she did, she was going to be in a lot of pain.

"Lead the way, _Captain_ " She sneered and Law grunted with his smirk only growing before he walked on, the other watching the tension between them in confusion. The two males shrugged at each other and glanced at Bepo who shook his head in confusion as well.

They walked on and joined the Captain and his angry new crewmember before they entered the town that was not far from their Submarine. Rosaline glanced around and watched as the people in the streets laugh and enjoy themselves.

She could already see many shops all around the town and her eyes changed from a hatred gaze to a gaze filled with wonder. Law eyed her and noticed how she changed in mood. He watched as she looked around and even saw a small smile come upon her lips.

He felt a tug in his chest at the small smile on her plush lips. It was a foreign feeling that washed over him. He averted his eyes from her and glanced around the town as he tried to push away the warm feeling that filled his chest.

"They have a lot of exotic flowers around here" Bepo murmured and Rosaline glanced at him before a smirk came upon her features. She suddenly grabbed onto Bepo and rushed off, making the three males exclaim in shock.

"Come on, Bepo! You like flowers, right?" She asked and saw the bear flush at her words only to chuckle at him. She saw him nod and they stopped at a flower store where Bepo's eyes widened in wonder. He took a deep breath and exhaled it out before he was dragged into the flower store.

"Pick any flower you want! I'll braid it for you and you can enjoy the scent. After all, I'm sure you'd like to smell something nice other than sweaty men" Rosaline offered and Bepo blinked a few times in surprise.

"They are messy" Rosaline chuckled knowing that his statement was ironic and that he was the messiest person on the submarine. However, she knew he was still a bear and he had a sensitive nose. She watched as Bepo looked around and point at an orange flower.

"Can I have a bunch of those flowers decorated in a ring form please?" Rosaline asked the female at the counter and she nodded with a warm smile. She turned back and saw Bepo look around before a specific flower caught her glance.

Her eyes widened and she stared at the pink flower while feeling warmth rise up in her chest. "You recognize it? It's a rare pink lily that can only be found on the island in East Blue." A female's voice reached her ears and Rosaline glanced back towards the female.

"Yeah, it's called the Rosa Lily. Someone named it after a rose and realized that the flower was nothing of the sort" Rosaline elaborated and the female smiled. She nodded, her long brown hair falling down her back.

"So you do recognize it. I'm surprised that you know the story behind it. Are you a flower specialist?" She asked but Rosaline shook her head. She glanced back at the flower and Bepo saw her smile in a warm gesture.

"No, it just reminds me of home…" Rosaline murmured and Bepo glanced back at the pink lily that had drawn her attention. Rosaline closed her eyes briefly before looking back at the brown-haired female who had finished packing the flowers.

"Here you go. That'll be 200 beli" Rosaline nodded and pulled out a small pouch of money she still had before she paid the female. She put back the rest of her money in the pocket of the pants she wore and realized that she still needed her own clothing.

"You have money?" Bepo asked and Rosaline nodded. She was surprised as well when she found that she still had her money on her. She thought Law would confiscate her money as he did with her sword that he only returned to her later, but luckily he didn't.

"Now, all I have to do is-Perfect! And it fits your clothing!" Rosaline complemented after she put the decorated ring of flowers around the polar bear's neck. Bepo smiled slightly and Rosaline waved to the shopkeeper before they exited.

"Where to next?" Bepo asked as he looked at Rosaline and she rubbed her chin as she pondered on the question. They seemed to have lost Law from what she could sense and they had the chance to walk around without him threatening her, giving her the perfect time to look for decent clothing.

"I need to get clothing of my own and since it's not noon yet, what do you say we go and do some shopping?" Rosaline asked and saw Bepo blink a few times before he nodded. She smirked at him before they walked on in the streets.

She was relieved to have Law off her back and she just hoped that it would stay that way for as long as possible. She would never admit it but she enjoyed Bepo's company despite never really conversing with the polar bear.

She felt comfortable around him.

"So you're from East blue, Rosaline?" Bepo asked and Rosaline glanced at the white bear before she nodded. It was her home and she would be lying if she said that she didn't miss it. After all, in East Blue were all her childhood memories.

"I grew up on Rosa Island. Ironical name, isn't it? The island was actually named after the wrongly named flower because it was the only island with the rare pink lily on it." Rosaline mused and chuckled while Bepo listened as she continued.

"I was born on that island and my mother raised me for half of my childhood. The other half I was raised by the navy and then the rest of my teenage years" Rosaline finished and Bepo's eyes widened. She was already with the navy when she was a child?

"You were with the navy since you were a kid? What about your Mother?" Bepo asked ad saw Rosaline's face falter slightly. He immediately felt guilty from the question and mentally scolded at himself for asking such a personal question.

"She died when I was thirteen and since I had nowhere else to go I decided to become a marine. They weren't too keen on having a child as a navy soldier, but Sengoku took me in. He and Kizaru was the one's that taught me every fighting skill I know…and Garp." Rosaline murmured the last name.

The name already made her shiver as she was reminded of the hardships she was put through with that crazed man. He beat the hell out of her and sometimes it was so bad that she would end up either fainting or with broken limbs.

Not the best memories of her childhood.

"What?! The Admiral Kizaru? And Sengoku?" Bepo asked in shock and Rosaline proudly smirked at his reaction. That was usually the responses she got but this was the first shocked response she had received from a pirate. It was quite entertaining to see a pirate in so much shock and disbelief.

"I think I know why you could beat Captain like that" Bepo murmured and Rosaline burst out laughing while nodding. She wasn't as weak as she gave herself to be but then again, she never took a fight so serious that she used all her strength.

It would be disastrous.

"Let's start with this shop and work our way up in the town. By then I must've found a few pair of clothing that'll not clash with yellow" Rosaline pointed at a shop across the street and Bepo nodded before they advanced towards it.

As soon as they entered the shop, Rosaline moved passed the dresses and moved towards the more casual clothing. She hated dresses and the only time she would ever wear a dress in her life was when she would marry.

Which was never going to happen.

"Alright, I'm counting on you to tell me what works and what doesn't, Bepo. This is a very important mission" Rosaline stated and Bepo sweat dropped slightly at her statement but nodded, knowing she was serious.

Rosaline smiled and moved towards the dressing room while the polar bear sat down on one of the chairs near the dressing room. He glanced down on the flowers around his neck and smiled slightly before he heard the curtains open of the dress room.

"How do I look?" Rosaline asked as she stood before him in a pair of long brown pants with a short-sleeved orange top that fitted tightly around her middle. Bepo cocked his head to the side before shaking his head.

"What are you looking for, Rosaline-san?" Bepo asked, not really knowing what kind of clothing she was looking for and she put a finger on her chin while thinking. She didn't even know what she was looking for either and it took her a while before she could answer the bear.

"Something between deadly and casual" She answered and Bepo sweat dropped once again at her choice of words. He blinked a few times as he took in her clothing and he let out a sigh while shaking his head.

Rosaline glanced down and let out a chuckle, making Bepo raise an eyebrow at her. He expected her to scold at him but instead she found her own clothing amusing. She was a strange person so understand but at the same time, he found that he enjoyed her company.

She was…different.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9_**

"This is exhausting! How do women do this shopping thing without ever tiring, Bepo?" Rosaline asked as she let her head fall onto her chest, her eyes closed in her own exhaustion and her feet were aching from all the walking.

They had been doing shopping for hours now and she only managed to get a few things that should last her for quite a while. However, they had to go to many stores to find something that suited her and her criteria.

"I don't know, Rosa-san. I haven't gone shopping for clothing with a lady before so this is all knew to me" Bepo murmured and Rosaline gave him a sympathetic look, knowing the bear was also exhausted from all the activity they endured.

"I'm done for today so what do you say we get something to eat? I still have enough for something to nibble on and something to drink. Besides, I wouldn't want you starving because of all the shopping" Rosaline stated and Bepo's face lit up at the thought of getting something to eat.

Rosaline laughed at him and heard a small growl from her own stomach. She rarely ate but after all the exercise she did, she was famished. Her arms were also starting to hurt from the bags she carried and her feet were screaming at her.

They managed to enter a bar before they both relaxed in a chair at a table in the furthest corner. A bartender was immediately at their table and they placed their order before he nodded and walked away again.

"I wonder what happened to Captain and the others." Bepo suddenly said and Rosaline's eyes widened when she remembered how they lost them when she dragged the bear to the flower store. She let out a sigh and felt her heart drop in her stomach.

She enjoyed being Law-free.

"He's probably chopping up a few people for his sick mind and the others should be packing up the supplies they were ordered to get. I just hope they bought enough food because you all eat a lot. I feel sorry for you that Law had to cook for you" Rosaline shook her head with a sympathetic smile.

"Captain wasn't the only one who cooked, but he was the only one who didn't burn the food. His just didn't taste all that good." Rosaline blinked a few times at the bear and only shook her head. She was aware that the bear didn't like insulting his Captain but he knew Law's food was terrible.

The bartender arrived with their drinks and Bepo was surprised to find that the female in front of him actually drank alcohol. He actually thought that she wasn't the drinking type but she surprised him a lot today and one more surprise was not going to make him any more shocked than he was.

"Oh, Rosa-san, I almost forgot to ask you. Did Captain talk to you about being our musician?" Bepo asked and Rosaline almost chocked on her drink. She coughed a few times before she looked at the bear in surprise.

She didn't expected that.

"No, this is the first I've heard of it. Why would Law want me to be your musician when he likes the quiet time in his infirmary? You're not the party type pirate crew anyway" Rosaline pointed out and Bepo shrugged.

"Captain just mentioned your singing the other day and I heard something about a musician." Bepo explained and Rosaline's brows furrowed. This was new information to her and she didn't anticipate something like this to happen.

"Well, you go tell your Captain that I'm not going to be anyone's musician. I just sing from time to time when I cook. I can't help it, it's a habit my mother learned me" Rosaline murmured the last part of the sentence but Bepo heard it with his advanced hearing.

"I'm sorry that I listened in, but is it true? Can you sing?" The bartender asked as he delivered their food and Rosaline mentally cursed. She looked at the blond-haired male and strangely noted how he had no tattoo on his pale skin.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Rosaline asked and wished she immediately didn't as the last words slipped out of her mouth. She already had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knew if someone pleaded her with their eyes, like the male was currently doing, she was going to be in trouble.

"We had someone that needed to perform tonight but they were killed by the pirates who wanted her to perform. Now, we need to get someone before they destroy this whole place" The bartender replied and Rosaline could already hear herself sing for a group of pirates.

Curse her sympathy.

"And you want me to sing for you… Wouldn't that put me in danger if they want to kill me?" Rosaline asked and raised an eyebrow at how the whole situation sounded. Maybe there was a way out of this after all.

"Only if you're a terrible singer. Please! We'll pay you anything you want!" The bartender begged her and Rosaline averted her eyes from his pleading gaze. She glanced at Bepo who was staring at her while chewing before a thought came up in her mind.

"How much will this irritate the Captain, Bepo?" Rosaline asked as a smirk started to form on her lips and Bepo blinked a few times as he analyzed the question. His nose twitched slightly and Rosaline chuckled knowing what the bear was going to say.

"To no end, Rosa-san"

"You've got yourself a deal, my Blond friend. When is this performance and what do I need to sing for the scum of the sea?" Rosaline asked immediately after Bepo's answer and the bartender smiled widely at her in relief.

"Don't worry about the song as long as you entertain them about two nights from now" The bartender stated and Rosaline grunted. She watched as he bowed in thanks before he left them with their own meals and thoughts once again.

"Captain's not going to be happy, Rosa-san, and weren't you just saying that you didn't want to be a musician?" Bepo asked as his own confusion swirled around in his thoughts. He saw Rosaline smirk as she grabbed her beer and she finished the rest of it in one gulp before letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Oh, anything goes when it irritates your Captain, Bepo. However, I only have one thing I need to get before my performance" Bepo paled and turned blue beneath his eyes when he saw the dark look in her face.

This was not going to be good.

* * *

 _ **Later that night…**_

"Hey, Bepo. Do you have an idea where the Inn is where we're staying at?" Rosaline asked as they exited the bar and glanced at the polar bear. He was quiet for a few moments before he nodded and pointed to his right side.

"It should be this way… Are you sure you can walk, Rosa-san? You had a lot to drink" Bepo pointed out a in a concerned tone and Rosaline blinked in surprise at his sudden worry. She chuckled and patted him on his shoulder before she walked on.

"Bepo, it takes more than seven mugs of beer to get me drunk. That wasn't even enough to give me a headache tomorrow morning" Rosaline clarified and the polar bear's eyes widened in shock. He never expected her to be able to handle her alcohol so well.

Rosaline chuckled at his shocked facial expression before she walked in the direction of the Inn. Bepo followed her but he was quiet as they continued. She appreciated the silence and it gave her time to sense out the town.

She didn't think about sensing out the town before but after she was asked to perform for another pirate crew at the bar she knew there was going to be trouble. There was another pirate crew on this island and she silently hoped that it wasn't a rookie.

She already had her hands full with trying to cope with being a pirate that worked under Law and she didn't want to fight any pirates. It was bad enough that she was a pirate but she didn't want to fight for the cause of one.

She was still a marine by heart.

Rosaline's brows twitched slightly when she felt two strong presences in the town and she had a feeling that they were the other pirates. There were a few others but theirs were the strongest and it could only mean trouble.

"Rosaline-chan!" Her eyes widened at a familiar pair of voices and she was snapped out of her haze. She and Bepo came to an abrupt halt when they saw two males run towards them while waving their hands in the air.

"Penguin? Shachi? What are you doing yelling in the streets like that?" Rosaline asked and the two males stopped in front of them while panting. She raised an eyebrow and waited for them to catch their breath before they answered her.

"We're been looking all over for you! Captain's orders. He's not too happy about your disappearance today. Where were you anyway?" Shachi asked as he glanced between the two and noticed the bags they were holding while Bepo wore flowers around his neck.

It was an odd sight.

"We went shopping for clothing and quickly ate something at one of the bars. I needed a new pair of clothing since I keep wearing all of yours" Rosaline replied and saw the two males glance at each other before looking back at Rosaline.

"You don't wear our clothing. Captain gives you his clothes to wear because most of us wear our jumpsuits most of the time" Penguin pointed out and Rosaline's eyes widened at his statement. She glanced down at her black shirt, which had the Heart Pirate's emblem on it, before paling.

"You're kidding! All this time I've been wearing _his_ clothing! I would rather walk around naked!" She exclaimed before realizing what she just said. She flushed while the two males in front of her immediately had nosebleeds.

Rosaline tried to say something to cover up her words but the two males were already unconscious on the ground. She let her shoulders fall in defeat and shook her head at her own smart mouth. She always said the wrong things at the wrong times.

"Bepo, would you mind taking them? My hands are full and I just want to find the Inn as soon as possible" Rosaline grumbled out and the polar bear gave her a sympathetic look before he picked up the two male's unconscious forms, their faces still red.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and the only thing that could be heard was their footsteps all the way to the Inn they stayed at. Rosaline lifted her slumped head as they entered the building and her eyes immediately met a pair of grey angry orbs.

"Where were you two?" Law asked in a low and dangerous tone as he glanced between them. Bepo silently apologized while letting his head fall in guilt but Law was glaring at the red-haired female in front of him.

"Shopping" Rosaline answered and she had a small snap in her voice, but she was too tired to even give him a smart comment. She wanted to bathe and get out of the male's clothes, which angered her to no end.

"What happened to those two? Did you knock them out?" Law asked, his eyes narrowing at the female and she growled at him. A small smirk formed on his lips when he saw her tired eyes fire up immediately and enjoyed her glare.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't! They passed out after having nosebleeds" Rosaline answered back at him and Law blinked a few times with an impassive facial expression. His mind was immediately working out reasons why they would have nosebleeds and if it wasn't the heat, it had to be something perverted.

"Oh, and one more thing" Rosaline drew Law's attention once again before his eyes widened in shock while the few people inside the Inn's entrance exclaimed in shock. Bepo's eyes widened as well, but his Captain was in more shock.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Rosaline stripped herself from the top she wore as well as the dark pants before she pushed the clothing into the male's arms. She glared at him in her naked glory, despite wearing a red bra with matching panties, before she took her shopping bags and went upstairs.

Law stood there in complete shock and his face was a deep crimson color from both embarrassment and rising anger in his system. He forced himself not to look at her almost naked physique as she vanished upstairs and growled deep within his throat.

She had guts and lots of it.

"She's going to be the end of me…" Law let out an exasperated sigh while he shook his head at the female's behavior. He glanced at Bepo and turned towards him while still holding the clothes in his arms.

"Rosa-san did say she would rather walk around naked than wearing your clothes. Luckily, we did shopping today so it won't be necessary" Bepo stated and a vein pulsed out from Law's head in agitation while his eyes darkened.

He now understood why his two subordinates were unconscious in the grip of Bepo's paws and he felt even more irritated by her now than before. He not only had to deal with the fact that she was gone the whole day but he had another problem.

He had to eliminate everyone that saw her practically naked.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10_**

Daybreak was early in the morning and the first light of the day arose from the horizon within the deep sea. The light lit up the island along with the town and those who weren't already awake, were woken up by the bright light.

Rosaline watched from the small balcony outside her room as the sun came up and stared out of the window. She already changed into a comfortable pair of black shorts with a dark brown buttoned up shirt.

She was awake from early the next morning and had already treated her hands before she wrapped them again. The salve that Law gave her was incredibly effective and her hands were healed, the fractures gone.

However, she still applied it for only this day before she was finished with the salve and she couldn't wait before she could use her fists again. She had a feeling that she would end up in a fight somewhere, especially with the other group of pirates who were on the island.

Rosaline only hoped that there wouldn't be any marines on the island or it would be quite a problem if they recognized her. Just in case, she was prepared and managed to buy a pair of glasses as well as a hat she could wear and she even bought a wig if she was forced to wear it.

She didn't want her crew or anyone to know that she had become a traitor towards the navy and if it reached Sengoku, she knew her death was near. Kizaru would also not let it go and hunt her down until she was either imprisoned at Impel Down or executed.

It was a grave crime to become a pirate after one sworn to justice to be a marine and death was the only punishment that could be enough. Even if she was locked away in Impel Down, she wouldn't fear the torture but then again she didn't fear death as well.

Rosaline let out a sigh and briefly, closed her eyes before a wind brushed passed her. Her spiky red hair was ruffled by the breeze and she opened her blue orbs while looking down. The sun's rays finally reached her balcony and it was lighting up her figure.

 _Luckily they don't know who my Father is…_ Rosaline thought before she gritted her teeth and felt anger already rising in her veins. She may be able to escape death if they caught her and throw her in Impel Down but if they found out whom her father was, her death was certain.

She would die because of unwanted blood.

She never wanted the blood of her father that pumped through her veins and wished from time to time that she had a different father or no father at all. After all, her mother was the only parental figure she had when she grew up.

Her father was never in the picture.

Rosaline was snapped out from her trail of thought when she heard a knock on the door and heard it creak open. She didn't bother to glance back because she could already sense who the person behind her was.

"What do you want, Law?" Rosaline asked and heard the male come to a stop. She could already feel his hard gaze on her body and knew she would only anger herself if she glanced back at the male. She figured that he would stop by to scold her about her actions of the night before.

However, he didn't.

"The crew insisted that you join them to go sightseeing in the forest and go to the hot springs" Law answered her in his usual gruff tone. Rosaline glanced back at the male with a raised brow before her breath caught in her throat.

Law wore a dark blue top that had a yellow colored emblem of the Heart Pirates on the front and wore his usual spotted pants. However, it wasn't that that caught her attention. It was the fact that he wasn't wearing his spotted hat and for the first time she could take in all of his features.

She was well known with his grey eyes that tried to swallow her from time to time and the small beard he had. His hair was pitch black and messy as it spiked in all different directions. He looked completely relaxed and at ease in a way she hadn't seen before.

"Enjoying yourself, Rosa- _ya_?" Law asked and Rosaline snapped out of her trail of thought before realizing she had been staring at him. She felt her cheeks heat up and glared at him, making his smirk widen.

Rosaline was about to snap back at the male to defend herself, before she realized something that made her eyes widen. "What did you just call me?" She asked him and saw him raise an eyebrow while he cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Rosa- _ya"_

Rosaline was shocked that he had called her by a nickname when only Bepo called her 'Rosa' or addressed her partly as 'Rosa'. She wanted to be angry at the male for addressing her like he did, but she found that she couldn't.

She strangely liked it.

"Hey, you're staring again, Rosa- _ya."_ Law's voice interrupted her trail of thought once again and she flushed a deep crimson before she glared at him. However, it was more a playful glare than it was harmful.

"I'm in deep thought! If you don't like it then leave" Rosaline crossed her arms over her chest while she averted her eyes away from the male. She was sure that her cheeks were tinted from the heat in her face and she hoped that Law couldn't see it, but Law's chuckle said the exact opposite.

"Well, I guess it's only fair since I did get an eye full last night. I prefer it if you did it more privately next time, Rosa- _ya._ Otherwise, I'll have to kill more people" Law's voice was laced with amusement and his eyes gleamed with mischief.

Rosaline's eyes were wide in shock and she was staring at the male in disbelief. She couldn't believe he suddenly had confidence rolling off him and if she heard correctly, there was a hint of a flirt in his second statement.

It angered her when she felt more heat pour in her cheeks but she brushed it off with a huff. She ignored the unsettling feeling in her stomach and found her confidence somewhere between her shock and anger.

She smirked at the male and saw his brows twitch slightly. "Too bad for you that I bought my own clothes." She stated and saw his eyes darken slightly, sending a shiver down her spine. She let out a chuckle before she stood up and walked towards her dresser where her sword was leaning.

"When do you want to go? Or should I rather ask when the crew wants to head out, Captain Softy?" She mocked him and he growled at her, his eyes narrowing at her. She ignored his glare and attached her sword to her side.

"Be ready in an hour" Law ordered as he turned to walk away and Rosaline grunted in reply. She was already done but if she had an hour of free time, she could finish up with packing her clothes. "Oh and Rosa- _ya"_ Rosaline heard Law speak once again and glanced at the male as he stood halfway in the door.

"Red is a nice color for you" Law stated with a smirk before he exited the room and closed the door behind him. He chuckled when he remembered seeing her red face and counted a few seconds, expecting something from her.

"GO DROWN YOURSELF, PERVERTED PIRATE!"

* * *

 _ **Later that day…**_

The sun's rays penetrated through the leaves of the forest on the other side of the island while the Heart Pirates toured through it. Their destination was the hot springs and as they walked through the forest, they decided to do sightseeing.

Rosaline walked beside Bepo while keeping her conversations to herself as well as her thoughts. She was still angry with Law from earlier the day, but calmed down as her thoughts trailed off on their own accord.

The forest made her think a lot about how she used to either hunt pirates down or a group of thugs that they were chasing. She never went to a forest to go sightseeing and it was all a first for her, especially going to a hot spring.

"So, Rosaline-chan, are you going to enjoy the hot springs with us?" Shachi asked as he and the rest of the men had faint pink blushes on their cheeks. Rosaline saw this and chuckled but shook her head in response.

"No, but please enjoy it for my part as well. I'm going to climb the mountain to get a better view. I only came for the sightseeing." Rosaline stated and all the crewmembers groaned aloud while letting their heads fall in their own depression.

"Can't you join us, just for a little while? Please?" Penguin pleaded and Rosaline's eyes widened when she saw the entire crew of men give her pleading looks. She sweat dropped at their behavior and knew the exact reason they would want her to join them.

"Hurry up! We're almost there!" Law called and they all glanced back at the male as he stood far away from them, already in the lead. The men sighed and walked towards him with slumped shoulders while Rosaline chuckled at their behavior.

All men were the same.

"Hey, Rosaline-chan, is it true that you stripped in front of Captain?" Shachi whispered to Rosaline and she flushed a deep color of crimson while Penguin nodded at the question. She glared back at Law who gave her a smug smirk and cursed at him mentally.

"I told you that I would rather walk around naked than wear your Captain's clothes. So that's what I did" Rosaline declared and the men exclaimed loudly in shock. Rosaline walked on without another word while all the men behind her started to murmur amongst themselves.

She groaned and shook her head at what she just started and knew they were never going to stop talking about what happened between her and Law. She arrived beside Law and Bepo before raising an eyebrow at their sudden stop.

She followed their gaze when she saw them smile and her eyes widened in wonder. Right in front of them was a large hot spring that reached out towards the mountain. Rosaline's eyes traveled towards the large mountain and saw that it looked like an old volcano.

It would explain how there was a hot spring near it and where the water was receiving the heat. The rest of the men arrived and they cheered when they saw the hot spring. Rosaline watched in amusement as they all moved towards the spring while she turned towards the mountain.

She stepped away from the hot springs and entered another path inside the forest that led towards the large mountain. She brushed away the vines that came in her way while she looked around in wonder at the lush green part of the forest.

Rosaline didn't expected the forest to be so full of life near the volcano and by using her haki she could feel there were a lot of life forms around her. She tripped over a vine and staggered until she reached the front of the large mountain.

Her eyes widened in wonder and her mouth went agape at the size of the mountain. She should've expected it to be to big since she could see it clearly from her balcony but she had underestimated the size of it. A smirk formed on Rosaline's lips and she took a deep breath while crouching down slightly.

"Light Armament!" She exclaimed before she jumped at an almost impossible height onto the mountain, her gloved hands grabbing the rocks to stabilize herself. She grinned as she started to climb up the mountain and her speed unconsciously increased.

Rosaline loved the taste of adventure and adrenaline that pumped through her veins when her life was in danger or when she was fighting. She knew that if she fell, it would be an attempt on her life and it made it all more the thrilling experience.

Her eyes caught glance of a ledge near her and her flashed in excitement before she jumped towards it, her armament making it possible to jump right onto it. It took her a few moments to catch her balance before she laughed at her racing heartbeat.

She took in a deep breath to calm down her nerves before she turned towards the island. Her eyes widened in amazement and her breath was taken away by the amazing view. Her smile widened and a laugh escaped her when the wind brushed passed her while ruffling her hair.

The view was breathtaking.

She could see the whole forest beneath her and her eyes even caught glance of the hot springs where the rest of the crew were enjoying themselves. She turned her gaze upwards and she saw the town far away, from where she stood.

It looked so small from where she stood and it was almost amusing at how small everything looked from so high up. The most beautiful view she had was the blue color of the ocean that rivaled the color of her eyes as well as the gleam of mystery in them.

 _Now this, is what I live for seeing._ Rosaline thought and put her hands on her hips while looking around, enjoying the breeze that brushed passed her. She was always one for hiking but she had to admit that her haki was always a huge help when she needed agility.

Her eyes widened when everything suddenly faded together in her vision and she stumbled back a bit while grabbing her head. She briefly clenched her eyes shut feeling the world spin all around her and felt her head pulse in pain.

 _D-Damn it… N-Not now!_ She forced the pain and disorientation to go away. She felt relief wash over her when the symptoms started to cease and she let out a relieved breath. It had been over a week since she got a few headaches but she never felt disorientated before.

She looked down and glanced at her bandaged hands. She had an idea why she had these symptoms, but there was no way that she was going to go to Law about it. She was sure that it would pass as soon as she was fully healed and ready for action.

It had to be.

Rosaline's eyes widened when there was another sharp pain that pierced thought her head and she grabbed her head with both hands this time. Her vision started to fade in and out and she had a hard time to hold her balance.

Before she knew it, she was falling from the mountain, half- conscious.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11_**

The splitting pain that pierced through her head was unbearable but it was only for a few moments that she could feel it. After that, her body turned numb. She realized that her body was falling and there was nothing she could do.

"Ro…om… Sham…bles…!"

Rosaline heard a muffled yell in her half-conscious state and recognized the gruff voice almost immediately. She could feel her body falling at an incredible speed before a pair of strong arms caught her figure.

"Rosa- _ya_!"

Rosaline's eyes slowly fluttered open and she first met a blurry vision. It took her a few moments to blink away the fogginess and her brows furrowed. "Law?" She managed to ask before her eyes widened at the grey eyes that stared back at her.

They looked panicked.

She found her body's strength returning but Law held her tightly, making sure she didn't move as he checked her pulse. His eyes scanned her form carefully and he made sure that she had no injury before looking back at her.

"When did you get here?" Rosaline asked in confusion and it took her a few moments before she realized that if he hadn't been there she would've fallen to her own death. She felt him put her down gently and she managed to stand on her own while Law frowned deeply.

"Right when I saw you fall. You're lucky that I made it in time. What were you thinking coming up here when you didn't feel well?" Law scolded her and Rosaline glared back at him. However, it was only brief before she let out a sigh and ran a hand through her spiky hair.

"If I felt sick, I wouldn't have even come with you. It was just...sudden" Rosaline murmured and avoided eye contact with the male. She didn't expect him to scold her over her own safety and it was ironic at the same time.

"What happened that you fell down from here?" Law asked his voice low but she could hear a faint hint of concern in his gruff tone. She glanced back at him and instantly regretted it when she made contact with his hardened gaze.

"I… I just felt lightheaded. It's probably since I didn't eat anything this morning" Rosaline quickly excused and wanted to shift away from the uncomfortable gaze. She let out a sigh and walked passed Law before he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"What are you hiding from me, Rosa- _ya_?" Law asked and Rosaline found her pulse involuntarily quicken but she managed to glare back at the male. The feeling of him holding her arm to stop her from walking away was almost too nostalgic for her own comfort.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Law, and if I did then you wouldn't notice it" Rosaline snapped back at the male and tried to rip away her arm but his grip was strong. She was about to snap at him again but he had her against the side of the mountain in a flash.

Her eyes widened at his speed and her wind was slightly knocked out from the force of him pushing her against the hard surface. She looked up at him, her eyes swimming with confusion while a frown came upon her lips.

"Don't lie to me, Rosa- _ya_. You're hiding something and you're going to tell me what, or I'm going to force you to tell me" Law's voice was once again dangerously low and his eyes gave her piercing glare as he read every emotion on her face.

She was hiding her true emotions and he was bound to find out what was going on behind those mysterious blue eyes. He knew she was hiding something from him and could read her body language to know that, she had panic rising in her system.

Her quickened pulse and breathing gave it away.

"You have some nerve to threaten me, Law. I'm not one of your subordinates you can just throw an order at and I'll comply. Moreover, you forced me to become your puppet so you won't get shit from this mouth" Rosaline snapped at the male and her eyes narrowed at him.

He growled at her from deep within his throat, his chest vibrating slightly and Rosaline could feel his dangerous growl at his close proximity. She could feel his hot breath on her face and his presence was almost overwhelming her.

For the first time, she did feel intimidated and she hated the feeling. She hated the feeling of being overwhelmed by the male in front of her and once again realized that he was a pirate. She was being intimidated by a pirate.

Law stepped away from her and Rosaline breathe once again. Her glare never ceased and his grey eyes were never taken off her figure. She watched as he opened his hand palm and clenched her fists by her side, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Room. Scalpel"

Rosaline's eyes widened when she saw a heart appear in his hand palm and her breath hitched when she saw it beat. She dared to glance down at her chest and saw there was a hole right where her heart was supposed to be.

"If you're not going to tell me what I want to know, then I'll just hold onto this until you do." Law stated and Rosaline's eyes widened in horror. He had her cornered and he had her heart in the palm of her hand.

There was nothing she could do.

"You pirate scum! You honestly think that after everything you forced me to do, that I would be able to hide anything from you?! You took away my pride and my dignity! What more could you possibly want?!" Rosaline snapped at the male and her fists trembled, knowing she couldn't hit him.

"I want you" Law said bluntly and Rosaline's eyes widened at his statement. She tried to find anything that was telling he was lying but his eyes were not wavering, nor was his composure. Whatever he was trying to say, it was the truth.

"You're part of the crew but you haven't made any move to be any part of it. You're only doing everything to take benefit for yourself." Law pointed out with a deep frown and Rosaline growled at the male once again.

"What else do you want me to do?! Dance around and act like a scum of the sea?! I was a marine because I hated pirates! Now, I am one!" Law's brows twitched and he saw there was another reason, besides being a marine, that she hated pirates.

It was personal.

"Why do you hate pirates, Rosa- _ya_?" Law asked, his eyes narrowing when he saw a flash of pain pass through her blue eyes. The thought of her being sick long since flew out of his mind and the only thing he had on his mind was to find out why she hated pirates so much.

"Because they're irresponsible criminals that never know the consequences of their actions and when the situation gets tough, they run away. They take the seas and leave everything behind including their responsibility." Rosaline replied and Law's frown deepened.

"Pirate's are self-centered scum. Just like…" Rosaline trailed off and felt her body tense when she almost finished her statement. Was she honestly going to tell the male standing in front of her, her reasons for hating a pirate? That's what he wanted to know, isn't it?

"Just like my father…" Rosaline murmured out, her anger flooding away and a feeling of despair entering her heart. She hated that man with her entire being because of all the pain he caused for her mother and he was never there.

Rosaline's eyes hardened and she glared back up at Law. She took a step forward until she was face to face with Law. "…And just like you" Rosaline finished before she walked passed him and used her haki to get away.

Away from Law and away from her own thoughts.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Rosa! Rosa-! There you are! I've been looking all over for you" A kind voice spoke from behind a small red-haired girl as she sat at a small desk. She was busy with something but the dark-haired female couldn't see exactly what she was doing._

 _"What are you doing, sweetie?" Her mother asked as she walked closer before she sat down on the bed beside the small wooden desk. She saw small Rosaline was busy drawing something before she smiled at her mother._

 _"I decided to draw a picture for Dad. Since he's always too busy to come home I decided to give him something special." Rosaline said with a wide smile and her mother's eyes widened in shock while she glanced at the drawing._

 _It was a colorful picture that was obviously drawn with crayons, but it wasn't messy in the least. Rosaline drew a small field full of pink flowers, or so her mother presumed, with both her and Rosaline standing beneath a tree. At their feet were a picnic basket and a large blanket._

 _"Do you think Dad will like it? I know I can't draw so good, but-"_

 _"It's perfect sweetie. How about I give this to him when he comes right back home?" Her mother asked and Rosaline's face lit up. She was too excited to notice the sad face her mother made but it was only brief before she smiled warmly again._

 _"Come sit here next to me" Her mother gesture for the red-haired girl and Rosaline did as she was told before she sat next to her mother on the small bed. "Did I ever tell you what you're father was?" She asked and Rosaline shook her head before her mother smiled._

 _"Well then, I guess it's about time. You're father's an incredibly strong Pirate and the reason why he doesn't come home, is because he's fighting for a treasure named One Piece. It's said that the one who finds the treasure becomes the Pirate King" Her mother said and Rosaline's eyes widened in wonder._

 _"Wow! Does that mean if Dad finds One Piece he'll be a King?! My Dad's incredible! I hope he finds it, but soon. I want us to be a family again" Rosaline murmured the last part and her mother pressed her against her chest while kissing her forehead._

 _"I hope so too, sweetie…"_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Rosaline-chan! Rosaline-chan! Where are you?!" Shachi called for the umpteenth time as he walked through the forest, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of the red-haired female. He looked for her since the Captain returned, but still didn't found her.

He groaned and let his head fall while his shoulders slumped. He hoped it wasn't like the day before where they found her and Bepo when they returned to the Inn. Moreover, he needed to find her because it was Law's orders.

He didn't know what happened but something happened between her and Law because his Captain was agitated and angry. For someone who was usually calm, it was obvious that something happened and he had an idea that Rosaline said the last words.

"Rosaline-chan!" He called once again and as he stepped forward, he tripped on a tree root. He yelped and almost crashed forward if someone didn't grabbed his shirt from behind. He let out a sigh before glancing back at the face of the person he had been looking for the last hour.

"Rosaline-chan! Thanks for grabbing me! I think that would've hurt much more than I wanted it to" Shachi stated with a nervous chuckle as he glanced at the rocky path he would've fallen into if no one caught him.

"You need to be careful, Shachi. This place is full of unexpected traps" Rosaline pulled the male back and he was quick to regain his balance. He smiled nervously while rubbing the back of his head in an innocent gesture knowing he would be the one falling into such a trap.

"What are you doing here, anyways? Isn't the hot springs that way?" Rosaline asked pointing in the direction of the hot springs the rest of the crew were still enjoying themselves. Her eyebrow was raised in confusion and her mind found the situation peculiar.

"Yeah, but I came here looking for you. We haven't seen you since you went to climb the mountain and I was getting worried" Shachi murmured before he flushed, realizing his words and Rosaline chuckled at the male's sudden embarrassment.

"I just needed some time to let my thoughts trail off on their own. I'm actually heading back to the Inn now." Rosaline stated with a small smile on her plush lips but it never reached her blue eyes that were fighting off her swirling emotions.

"Then it's true, you and Captain did have a fall out" Shachi's words made Rosaline's face immediately fall and she frowned deeply. She got that male out of her thoughts, only to have him force his way into her mind again.

She sighed and was about to leave but Shachi stopped her before she could walk away. He wasn't going to let her slip away from what he wanted to say. Even if it meant she would be angry with him, he had to say something. Something that was bothering him.

"Look, I know you and Captain don't get along very well and I know that you hate pirates. I know Captain can be a pain in the ass at some times and not only because he's unpredictable but because he's always in his own world." Shachi started and Rosaline's brows furrowed.

She didn't know where he was going with this.

"But that's what makes Captain…well Captain. What I'm trying to say is that despite being stubborn and a pain at times, Captain cares. As someone who's known him for a while I'm asking you just this once, give Captain a chance." Shachi silently pleaded but Rosaline's resolve was hard and she wasn't budging.

"I'm only asking for one chance, nothing more, and if it doesn't work out between you two then you can sort each other out. Just this once" Shachi pleaded again and Rosaline's face softened. He really wanted them to get along and he was truly trying to persuade her.

It was a peculiar feeling for a pirate to ask politely and she had to say she was shocked. However, it was the type of persons she learned Law's crew to be. They cared for each other and it was something she missed and she regretted it.

She let out a sigh and a small smile came upon her lips. "I'll give it a try" She agreed and Shachi cheered before crushing her in a sudden embrace. She was shocked before seeing him break it, a large smile still on his face.

"Great! Thank you, Rosaline-chan! See you later at the Inn!" He exclaimed before walking off, leaving Rosaline still in a frozen state. She was shocked and her eyes were wide but it was only a brief feeling before an unconscious smile slipped onto her lips.

Her opinion was starting to change for the better…

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12_**

Maybe she was wrong.

That's the thought that constantly lingered inside Rosaline's thoughts for more than a whole day and she couldn't seem to find rest with the question at mind. Moreover, it was troubling her more than she wished it would and she hoped it would not trouble her all the way to her performance.

She still had to keep her word.

Rosaline sighed and grabbed her jacket along with her sword. She clipped the sword to her side and put on the brown jacket before she walked out to the balcony. The cold night wind hit her and she shivered slightly before glancing at the sky.

What if she was wrong all this time? What if she was wrong that all pirates were the same? What would she do then? She didn't know what she would do then. After all the hatred she built up over all the years she realized that she might have been wrong.

Rosaline glanced at her unclothed hands and stared at her vanished wounds before letting them fall to her side once again. She didn't know what to think of her predicament but she knew that she didn't want to let her mind wander too far.

She already avoided the entire crew like a plague throughout the day and stayed in her room with no one bothering her. She tried to rest after the terrible symptoms she had the day before, but she found that she couldn't sleep.

Rosaline was too occupied in thinking that maybe, just maybe, all pirates weren't as terrible as she came to believe. Ever since she was released from her Marine duties, everything started to look different. It was like she was observing everything from another angle.

She saw everything from a different point of view and it seemed more realistic than what she was forced to believed. She still saw the pirates as scum of the sea but she started to conclude that not all pirates were scum.

Rosaline growled and jumped on the railing of her balcony before she jumped off. She had to get away before her thoughts caught up with her again and she had a performance to get to. She just silently hoped that it would only be a quick song before she returned to the Inn, undetected.

She didn't even want to spite the male Captain anymore. She just wanted to try to stay away from him as long as she possibly could. She knew it wouldn't help her to run from her problems but her whole life she faced her problems.

She wanted to run, just this once.

Rosaline glanced back and kept walking until the Inn vanished from her sight before she let out a sigh. She glanced forward and walked while looking around, looking for a familiar bar. She didn't want to perform on this troubled night but she gave her word.

Something she seemed to be doing a lot these days and she did it with Shachi as well. She agreed to give the male Captain a chance but something within her was angry with her for agreeing. The other side of her was proud that she was trying.

Deep down she knew it was for the best and it would make things a little lighter for her to handle when she could stand the male Captain. She didn't have any choice anyway since she had to suck up her pride and stay with him as one of his pirates.

She was Heart Pirate after all.

Rosaline snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a familiar bar reach her sights and her face turned impassive. She was going to try to make this as quickly as possible and go back to the Inn. She let out a sigh and shook her head before she stepped into the bar.

She quickly tilted her head to the side to dodge a mug of booze that was thrown her way and silently walked on towards the counter. The whole bar was crowded and rowdy with only pirates enjoying themselves.

It smelled terrible.

"It's you! I thought you wouldn't come! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The bartender bowed in front of her and Rosaline chuckled before shaking her head. She didn't want him to cause a scene or draw unwanted attention.

"I gave you my word, didn't I?" Rosaline gave him a reassuring smile and he sighed in relief but he looked terrible. He had dark bangs underneath his eyes and he was paler than the last time she saw him. It made her worry for the male and hoped that the pirates didn't caused any of it.

"Please come this way! We need to-!"  
"Rosaline-chan!"

Rosaline's figure stiffed at the familiar voice and this time it was her turn to pale. The bartender was talking on and on but she had her mind set on that voice. She recognized it too much and she feared to glance back, but she did.

She immediately regretted it.

Sitting in the corner was a very familiar group of pirates and in the middle of the group was the male she tried to avoid whole day. Luck didn't seem to be on her side and she could already feel her agitation raise at the smirk Law had on his dark features.

"I'll come to the back. Can you just give me a few seconds?" Rosaline asked, interrupting the male's unknown speech and he nodded before moving to the back. He was stressed out, she could tell, but she had her own problems to sort out now.

"What are you doing here?" Rosaline asked as she arrived at the table of the small group of pirates. Penguin, Shachi, Law and Bepo were sitting at one table with the Surgeon of Death sitting back in a slumping position and he had his large sword by his side.

"What do people usually do at bars, Rosa- _ya_?" Law asked and Rosaline immediately scowled at the male, his smirk widening. She was still angry with him for stealing her heart, literally, and she wasn't going to forgive him any time soon.

"They do whores and drink booze." She stated bluntly and the two males sitting next to their Captain choked on their drinks while he chuckled. She sighed and glanced at Bepo who was looking down with a guilty facial expression and her heart melted at the sight.

He was the reason they were here.

"Bepo, cheer up a little. Such a face shouldn't be seen in a bar" Rosaline stated with a soft smile as well as a wink and saw the polar bear glance up at her. He brightened up a bit and her smile widened before she heard an amused chuckled from the dark male.

It was followed by exclamations from the two males next to him while Bepo sweat bullets when a sword suddenly flew passed them. It landed precisely between Law's legs and was inches away from his groin where he was almost cut by the Sea Prism.

Rosaline narrowed her eyes at the male before she turned on her heals and walked away, her head held high. The sword was pulled out by Penguin, who was still pale and slightly blue beneath his eyes at what the female attempted to do.

"Captain, maybe you shouldn't mess around so much with Rosaline-chan. I still want a male for a Captain when we find One Piece" Penguin stated and saw a small trail of sweat fall down from Law's face while he let out a sigh.

"I may consider that"

* * *

Rosaline grumbled out a few incoherent curses at Law but calmed her temper down when she arrived at the back of the bar. She glanced around and searched for the bartender but she couldn't find him anywhere.

Her eyes darkened and she sensed there were two other strange presences near her. She heard grumbling of male voices and a familiar voice spoke in a quiet, hushed tone. It was enough to tell her that he feared for his life and the other two were threats.

"I apologize I had a few things to do, but I'm here now." Rosaline spoke up as she walked closer and saw two bulked men turned around to look back at her. The bartender looked at her with pleading eyes telling her to run away and she felt anger course through her veins.

"Who are you-?"

The two bulked males immediately fell to the ground in an unconscious state, not even able to finish the question and Rosaline walked over towards them. Her eyes were dangerous and had the ability to kill with only one look.

"Scum, you never learn." Rosaline sneered in disgust before she looked back at a startled bartender who was looking at her in shock. "You going to tell me what's going on or do I have to snoop around and find out myself?" She asked her tone serious but there was a tinge of sympathy behind it.

"T-They threatened me again and I couldn't do anything! The others left me here to fend for myself! Everyone, even the rest of the musicians who were supposed to be here for tonight!" The bartender exclaimed miserably and Rosaline sighed while putting her hands on her hips.

She glanced around and saw most of the storage boxes were also emptied out. "I take it they robbed you as well… Tch, typical" She grumbled in disapproval and her eyes shone with anger. She had nothing to stop her from marching out into the bar and beat up the pirates that was the cause of this.

"I don't know what to do…" Rosaline could see tears form in the corner of the male's eyes and felt her decision crumble. She had to help him or else he would be miserable or dead before the night was over and neither option wasn't a good one.

"What outfits do you have and what instruments do you have?" Rosaline asked and the bartender's eyes shot towards her. They were wide and she could see a gleam of relief pass in them before he darted passed her.

She watched as he scrambled all around before he finally pulled out a box from underneath the rest of the empty boxes. She saw him pull out an outfit and her face immediately paled while her eyes widened at the clothing.

"You're kidding me"

She glanced at the male to look for any signs of him messing around with her and that it was just another prank, but there were none. She let her head fall while wanting to cry herself but grabbed the outfit anyway.

"It's the only piece I have left and I have a guitar in the back. Will it be sufficient?" The bartender asked and only received a vague nod from the female. He quickly went into another room and left Rosaline to glance at the outfit again.

The last of her dignity was going to be destroyed and there was nothing she could do about it. At least the male had a guitar, which was the only instrument she mastered to play in her younger years. At least one thing was going her way.

"It may be a bit false because of the dust but this is the best I can do. I apologize" The bartender averted his eyes from her as he came back but Rosaline gave him a pat on his shoulder before moving into one of the rooms to change. She glanced back and gave him a smirk, making him raise his eyebrows.

"Leave the rest to me. You'll have those Pirates leaving this bar and never coming back after tonight." She stated and his eyes widened before she closed the door to change into the costume. She was going to discard her pride for just a little while and do what she did best.

Exterminate pirates.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13_**

She did many things in her life that she would count as going extreme. Training with a Marine Admiral, training with Garp, trying to kill a rookie pirate, trying to catch a rookie pirate and lastly becoming a pirate but this was a genre in its own.

It was going completely insane.

It was beyond Rosaline's pride and if she didn't enjoy the rush of adrenaline in her system, she would've been long gone. She would've left the poor bartender to fend for himself and live the rest of her life in regret for never helping him but she didn't.

She forced herself to wear the exposing small outfit that fit her perfectly but tightly at the same time. She forced herself to take a guitar she didn't practice in about a year, and use it in front of a group of pirates. She had guts, she had to admit it.

Rosaline took a deep breath before she blew it out through her mouth, which twitched slightly into a smirk, her eyes gleaming in excite. It was the adrenaline that made her feel confident and she knew everything was going to be fine. When it involved music, it always went perfect.

She walked out, the leather long boots that reached just beneath her knees, clapping against the wooden floor of the small stage. It immediately drew attention from the whole bar and everyone was silent as they stared at her.

Penguin and Shachi fell off their chairs, barely able to keep their noses from bleeding while Law's eyes widened at the sight. Bepo was in his own world but was just as shocked as the rest. He had not expected her to dress like…well _that._

She wore long boots with tight denim shorts and what he presumed was a fake gun sheathed on her hip. Her abdomen was naked and the creamy skin was exposed, a small cross-like scar located just above her left hip.

She wore a tight top with a sleeveless brown jacket and long brown leather gloves. On her head, she wore a dark brown curved hat that had two red jewels on it. Her blue eyes rivaled the bright stones, but her confident smirk rivaled her outfit.

She was full of confidence.

Rosaline saw the males practically stare through her outfit and if she were without confidence, she would've been running towards the hills by now. Instead, she lifted up the guitar and spun it horizontally before her fingers landed on the cords.

She took a deep breath as the bar crowded down and her fingers slowly started to play the cords while her eyes stared at her fingers. There was a nostalgic feeling that washed over her when she played the notes and it gave her the little confidence she needed to continue.

 _On a warm summer's eve  
On a train bound for nowhere  
I met up with the gambler  
We were both too tired to sleep  
So we took turns a-starin'  
Out the window at the darkness  
The boredom overtook us,  
And he began to speak_

Her voice was melodious and everyone sat quiet as they listened to her voice. It was soft and they couldn't help but feel calm, despite having alcohol rushing through their systems. Law's shocked facial expression turned impassive and his two men who fell on the ground sat back down on their chairs.

 _He said, "Son, I've made a life  
Out of readin' people's faces  
Knowin' what the cards were  
By the way they held their eyes  
So if you don't mind me sayin'  
I can see you're out of aces  
For a taste of your whiskey  
I'll give you some advice"_

Her smirk never faltered and her pulse was calm as she continued. Law found himself more attracted to her voice than what she was wearing. Her fingers played the notes softly before she started to pick up the beat, her smirk widening into a grin.

 _So I handed him my bottle  
And he drank down my last swallow  
Then he bummed a cigarette  
And asked me for a light  
And the night got deadly quiet  
And his face lost all expression  
He said, "If you're gonna play the game, boy  
You gotta learn to play it right"_

Shachi and Penguin glanced at each other before grinning and looked back at Rosaline as her melodious voice sang on. Bepo closed his eyes with a small smile on her features as he enjoyed the song and only opened his eyes when Rosaline's voice took in more confidence.

 _You've got to know when to hold 'em  
Know when to fold 'em  
Know when to walk away  
And know when to run  
You never count your money  
When you're sittin' at the table  
There'll be time enough for counting  
When the dealin's done_

The other men who were sitting in the bar cheered for her and others clapped onto the table while keeping the beat of the song. The Bartender had a wide smile on his face and he enjoyed her voice as he sat behind the counter.

 _Every gambler knows that the secret to survivin'  
Is knowin' what to throw away  
And knowin' what to keep  
'Cause every hand's a winner  
And every hand's a loser  
And the best that you can hope for is to die  
In your sleep_

As she continued the pirates in the bar started to enjoy the music more freely and they even started to laugh at some of the lyrics. Rosaline couldn't help but enjoy the atmosphere that started and her body swayed a bit as she continued to play.

 _And when he finished speakin'  
He turned back toward the window  
Crushed out his cigarette  
And faded off to sleep_

The beat started to calm down as the intensity of the song started to increase and the speed of the song descended. Rosaline's grin fell slightly and it faded into a small smile while her eyes showed the emotion she found herself feeling as she sang the song.

 _And somewhere in the darkness  
The gambler he broke even  
But in his final words  
I found an ace that I could keep_

The slow tone in the song suddenly vanished and she started to play the normal beat again, her smile widening into a grin again. The Pirates cheered with their mugs held high and she mentally chuckled at their behavior.

 _You've got to know when to hold 'em  
Know when to fold 'em  
Know when to walk away  
And know when to run  
You never count your money  
When you're sittin' at the table  
There'll be time enough for counting  
When the dealin's done_

Some of the pirates started to sing along with her, but she never seemed bothered by it. Her mind was in her own world as she sang and her blue eyes glistering with an enjoyable emotion. She loved to sing but did it rarely and she found that she missed it.

 _You've got to know when to hold 'em  
Know when to fold 'em  
Know when to walk away  
And know when to run  
You never count your money  
When you're sittin' at the table  
There'll be time enough for counting  
When the dealin's done_

Her breathing was heavy, a small trail of sweat trailed down from her face and her smile was still plastered on her plush lips. The whole bar cheered and she let out a relieved breath while the bartender cheered.

Her eyes caught sight of Shachi and Penguin who was whistling at her while Bepo was smiling at her. She laughed and gave them a big grin. Something Law didn't see her do before. She looked truly happy and he had his own smirk plastered on his lips.

"Well, you've got quite the voice there!" Rosaline was on her way down from the stage when the male's voice rang in her ears and she refrained from letting her face darken. This was the pirate Captain she felt when they were warned about them.

She could see his partner next to him and could feel that they weren't weak but they weren't so strong either. "Why, thank you. However, I do believe that you were the one who requested a singer. I am glad to have satisfied you" Rosaline gave him a small bow of her head before she wanted to walk away.

However, he stopped her by stepping in her way and her lips twitched slightly. She could see Law was watching the scene with intensity and silently cursed at the male. She wasn't going to miss the next time when she threw her sword.

"Say, why don't you become my musician? I would love to have someone like you on my ship." The Pirate Captain offered and Rosaline's eyes shifted back towards the male. She could smell the alcohol on his breath but his statement was the one thing that she disliked.

There was no way she was going to be _his_ musician and by the last statement he made she was sure that he wanted her more as just a musician. Besides, she had made up her mind a long time ago with whom and what she was going to be with.

She never went back on her word.

"Sorry, but I already have my own crew. You'll have to ask someone else," Rosaline stated before she turned to walk away. He refused to let her go and grabbed her arm, which was the first bad decision he had made.

"If you don't join me then I'll rip this town apart piece by piece until you're persuaded enough to join me. I'm sure a woman like you wouldn't want blood on your hands." He threatened darkly and Rosaline's eyes widened.

The second bad decision he made was to threaten her and from where Law was sitting, he could see her anger rise. His hand shot out when the others wanted to run towards the scene and their eyes went towards their Captain in confusion only to see his hand grip his sword tightly.

Rosaline's eyes darkened and a scowl came upon her lips before she ripped her arm out of his grasp, making him fall forward. His eyes widened when he saw her pull her fist before she hit him through his face sending him crashing through the door.

"BOSS!"

He lay unconscious and unmoving on the ground with blood running from his nose and his mouth from the force of her punch. They glared back at Rosaline who had a deadly facial expression and her entire arm was hardened with armament haki with veins throbbing out of her skin.

She was beyond furious.

The Captain's companion attacked her with a knife but he was stopped dead in his tracks when she smashed her knee into his stomach. The cracking of his ribs were audible throughout the bar and with her armament haki activated, he coughed up blood as well.

She grabbed him by his blond hair and smashed him right through the bar counter. The wood splintered and he cried out in pain at the tight grip she had on his skull, ready to crush it at any moment. The rest of the crewmembers froze at her actions and fear rippled through their bodies.

Shachi, Penguin and Bepo were staring at the scene with gaped mouths and were shocked at the power she possessed. Law, however, was sitting back with a smirk plastered on his dark features and enjoyed the show.

The male inside the grip of Rosaline dared to open his eyes before they widened in horror at the kill intent he was getting from the female. His face paled and he started to sweat bullets under her intense glare.

"Listen here, scum. You mess with this town and I will kill every one of you in the most painful ways you can imagine. Now, you're going to run away and if you dare to glance back, I will skin you and feed you to the wild animals I saw in the nearby forest, understood?" Rosaline threatened darkly, His men trembling in fear.

"Y-Yes, ma'm!"

Rosaline loosened her grip on his face and stood back, her expression calming down from the kill intent she had. She watched as the male scrambled to his feet before he and his men rocketed out of the bar, some falling but quickly standing up in fear at the female.

They took their unconscious Captain and ran away as fast as they could, not daring to glance back at the monster that threatened them. Rosaline let out a sigh while putting a hand on the hat she wore and looked at the broken bar counter.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to damage your property but they won't be coming back any time soon" She gave the bartender an innocent grin and he quickly snapped out of his shocked haze before shaking his head.

"I should thank you! Now, I can finally keep my bar open! I am forever in your debt!" The bartender exclaimed and Rosaline chuckled. She couldn't throw back his gratitude in his face and knew that one day she may need his help.

"How about another song, girl?!" A voice called and Rosaline glanced at another pirate group who was watching the entire scene as well. She chuckled at their suggestion but shook her head as she walked towards the table where her crew was.

"T-That was amazing, Rosaline-chan! Both the singing and the fighting!" Shachi exclaimed before realizing she was standing half-naked in front of him and flushed along with his partner. Rosaline rolled her eyes at the males before glancing at Bepo who was smiling at her.

It was all she needed to know she did well.

"You gave us quite a show, Rosa- _ya_. Didn't anyone teach you the etiquette of being in a bar? The ones who causes disturbance needs to pay back the rest" Law pointed out and Rosaline smirked at the male while putting her hands on her hips.

"Ah, but you see, _Law,_ I've been paying since I've put on this costume. I believe your eyes have been paying enough of my debts, don't you agree?" Rosaline clarified while pointing at the male and he was taken aback by her sudden statement while his cheeks tinted slightly.

Rosaline chuckled at the male's embarrassment before she turned around and walked all the way towards the stage. Her hips swaying from side to side as she continued to walk on and some of the males groaned.

"Well, since you all insisted, I'll sing one more song. How does that sound?" She asked and the whole bar cheered. She laughed and fixed her hat on her head before she picked up the guitar, her fingers falling on the cords.

 _I'm going out tonight - I'm feelin' alright_  
 _Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise - Really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions - Make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

Everyone cheered as she began the song with an addictive beat and she had confidence rippling off her form as she sang on. She even swayed her body from time to time as she continued while the crowd never ceased their cheering.

 _The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

Law chuckled and watched as she sang her soul out, enjoying every moment she was on the stage while playing the guitar. He enjoyed listening to her and for the first time he found that seeing her so joyful made him smile as well.

 _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirt - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair - do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - Yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a Woman!_

* * *

 ** _1st Song: 'Gambler' - Kenny Rogers  
2nd Song: 'Man, I feel like a woman' -Shania Twain_**

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14_**

 _ **The next morning..**_

Rosaline woke up when the sun's rays pierced through the window and lit up her form as she still lay in bed. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and the bright blue color immediately rivaled the bright blue sky outside.

She let out a sigh while a small smile came upon her lips and pushed herself out of her bed. She moved towards her cupboard and pulled it open before grabbing a few pieces of clothing. She was quick to strip and put them on before glancing at herself in the mirror.

She was in a good mood.

After a joyful night as last night, they returned to the Inn and went to their rooms to get some sleep for the next day. They had to be up early because they were heading back out to the seas and despite not wanting to be stuck in a submarine again, she wanted to leave.

The shopping and partying she had on the island was forever going to be remembered and if she were given the chance, she would return. The island made her feel nostalgic and she found that she missed her hometown when she stayed here.

Maybe she'll visit it again someday.

Rosaline looked herself over in the mirror and ran a hand through her hair only to be shocked at the length it already grew out. In the beginning, it was short and spiked but it grew out where her hair fell over the collar of her shirt and a bit down her back.

The thought of cutting her hair crossed her mind but she displaced the thought as fast as it came. She wanted to grow out her hair again but she had never been able to with being a marine. It was better to have short hair but now she had a chance to grow it out.

She turned away from the mirror and grabbed her sword before clipping it by her side. She grabbed a familiar dark brown hat and smiled. The bartender gave her the hat as a remembrance for the night before and she had taken it with much thanks.

She pulled it onto her head and grunted when she saw it fit her clothing. She wore long black pants with long black boots and a white blouse. She made sure that it was the last of her clothing she needed to pack away before she left the room.

"Morning, Rosa-san!" Bepo greeted her as she closed the door to her room and she glanced back at the polar bear before she smiled. "How did you sleep?" He asked as she walked in next to her before they walked together.

"I'm fully rested out, thanks. How did you sleep? I'm sure with all those ringing in your ears it was difficult" Rosaline pointed out but Bepo shook his head. She could see with the small smile he had that he rested out well and it was comforting.

"Captain said we need to finish packing as soon as possible but we packed most of the things. It's only your bag that needs to be packed before we leave" Bepo stated as he glanced at the small bag Rosaline slung over her shoulder short after she exited her room.

Rosaline grunted before they walked further in silence and she closed her eyes as she walked on while taking in everything around her for the last time. She could feel everyone's presences all around her and concentrated on the calm echo of the island.

It had a spirit of its own.

"Say, Rosa-san. I thought that you could only sing until you played guitar last night. Since when could you play a guitar?" Bepo's voice made her open her eyes and her concentration on all the haki's around her evaporated.

Rosaline chuckled and sweat dropped as she remembered where she learned to play guitar. "Let's just say that being taken care of at the marines has its perks. Since some of them like to party, I was always dragged into it and learned to play guitar along the way" She explained with a small smile.

"Although I haven't played guitar in a year and I'm quite surprised that I was able to play it so smoothly. It always gives me a nostalgic feeling when I play it." Rosaline murmured softly and her face softened as well.

She barely noticed that they already exited the Inn and walked in the road on their way to where they docked the submarine. Her blue eyes scanned the area they were one last time and let out a sigh. She was going to miss this place.

There was a large explosion and the two pirates came to an abrupt halt when they heard the sound ripple through the sky. The people came running from the harbor's side while screaming for their lives and Rosaline's eyes widened when she saw smoke emerge from the explosion.

"That's where the ship is! We need to hurry, Bepo!" Rosaline exclaimed and the he nodded before they sprinted off towards the large puff of dark smoke. She extended her senses, trying to figure out what happed but the yells of the people and the rushing of her blood made it impossible.

"Pirates! We're being attacked by pirates! Everyone, save yourselves!" One of the civilians yelled out and Rosaline's eyes widened. She came to a sudden stop and glanced back at the male that yelled out the only words she needed to have her anger soar.

"Rosa-san! We need to hurry! We can't waste time around here!" Bepo called back at her and Rosaline glanced back at him before grunting. They continued their running and as they came closer to where a fight was raging on, Rosaline gritted her teeth.

 _"How about another song, girl?!"_

 _This is the work of that other pirate crew that I hadn't sensed before! I cannot believe I let my guard down that I didn't feel them at all! How weak have I become?!_ Rosaline thought in anger and clenched her eyes shut.

"Rosaline-chan!" A voice called and Rosaline's eyes shot open to see Shachi and Penguin wave at her from in front of the Submarine. Her eyes traveled towards Jambarl who was punching off cannonballs before she looked at a large ship next to them.

"Where's Captain? Shouldn't he be on the ship?" Bepo asked as they arrived, out of breath with sweat trailing down their temples. Rosaline flinched unwillingly when a cannonball hit near the submarine and glared at the large ship initiating that attacks.

"Shachi, Penguin, make sure everyone's on the submarine and go on without me and Law." Rosaline ordered and their eyes widened. They were shocked that she was suddenly giving orders and that they need to leave her alone with Captain to fend for themselves.

"B-But-"

"No 'buts'. We'll catch up with you. We can't afford to get the submarine damaged or any of the men on board. Get away from here and don't hesitate to come back." Rosaline ordered with her voice stern and low as she pointed at the males.

"What are you going to do, Rosa-san?" Bepo asked in confusion and everyone watched as she smirked while cracking her knuckles. Jambarl saw her fighting spirit rise as an omnious gleam passed through her blue eyes.

"I'm going to do what I do best. Exterminate pirates" Rosaline replied and cracked her knuckles one more time before she sprinted off straight towards the enemy ship. She heard faint cries from the crew but was quick to brush passed them when she set her sights on the large ship.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she caught sight of a familiar Pirate Captain who she recognized from the night before. He had a large malice grin plastered on his strong features and his maroon hair was ruffled by the wind.

She watched as his hand shot out towards her and he shouted for his men to fire in her direction, only to have her stop. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists together, veins pulsing out visibly from her skin.

"Full Hardening!" She exclaimed and a strong wind whipped around her in a circular motion before her body turned into armament. A large grin made it only her features while her eyes gave him a threatening and deadly glare.

"Fire!"

She charged back straight towards him as the cannonballs were shot towards her but she ran right through them, breaking through the smoke when they exploded against touch. His eyes widened in shock while she jumped into the sky and advanced towards his ship.

She landed on the ship, the force making the floor break and splinter around her while her eyes were hidden beneath a shadow. She slowly stood up from her kneeling position and another strong wind whipped around her, her hat almost being blown off.

"You are quite the specimen, girl. You obviously have an advanced usage of haki and from what you did to that fool last night it impressed me more than you think. How about joining my crew instead of that Death Surgeon?" The maroon-haired Captain offered and a deep frown came upon her features.

Her deadly eyes shot towards the male and he was slightly taken back by the force she held in only her blue eyes. Her body's armament slowly faded away and her normal skin was revealed while her strong spirit made his men tremble.

"Captain Blake of the Maroon Pirates, also known as 'Marooned Disguise'. You have a bounty of about… 75 million beli. You honestly think that I would join such a weak Captain?" Rosaline asked and angered the male to a point where he had veins pulsing out from his skin.

"I told that other scum that I'll kill him if he brought harm to the town, but maybe I didn't make myself clear enough. Should I make it clear to you?" Rosaline asked and the Captain smirked at her statement, not intimidated by a female.

"Bring it, girl." He challenged before she suddenly appeared in front of him, her fist drawn and her armament was already activated. His eyes widened and he barely managed to block the attack with his sword that he pulled out the last minute.

Sweat trailed down the side of his face and he gritted his teeth while his sword trembled at the force she was putting into the punch. Rosaline's ominous glance made a shiver run down his spine and he swallowed thickly.

His men cried out towards him, but it was only brief before a sudden blue dome appeared all around the ship. Rosaline and Blake broke apart before her eyes traveled towards a dark male who appeared in the middle of the crew.

"You're late!" Rosaline hollered at the male and his smirk widened before he glanced back at the female who was already glaring him down. He didn't even bother to have his attention on the weak men around him and chuckled at the female.

"That's not what you're supposed to say to the person who came to save you, Rosa- _ya_ " Law mused and a vein throbbed out from her temple. He still had a large ego and at times Rosaline wanted to crush his pride.

"Go drown yourself!" She snapped back at him, only to receive a chuckle from the enemy Captain in front of her. "What are you laughing at?" She growled out at the Maroon-haired male and his eyes gleamed in amusement.

"You're quite amusing. I must say the first time I saw you I didn't expect you to have a temper but your red hair fits your temper perfectly." Captain Blake pointed out and Rosaline scoffed at the male while she cracked her knuckles again.

"Compliments aren't going to get you anywhere, scum" Rosaline snapped while Law watched the scene with interest and dodged each attack from the male's men with ease. He didn't intend to cast his dome again and wanted to spare his energy to get back on the submarine.

Law also knew that Rosaline would sort out the Captain quickly and by the way he was talking on, Rosaline was going to beat him up out of mere agitation. She wasn't someone to listen to strangers talk when she wanted to finish them off.

He would know.

"True, true, but for a woman you have incredible strength. Who would've thought that there would be such a strong spirit on the seas? Or should I say someone else with red hair and being a pirate one would think that you're just like-" Blake stopped talking immediately when he saw Rosaline's expression.

His fearful facial expression contorted into pain when a sharp pain appeared in his stomach when Rosaline punched him with a cry. This time the cracking of his whole ribcage was heard and he was sent crashing through some of his men.

He coughed up a large amount of blood and pain rocketed through his body. He glanced back up and saw her walking towards him with the intent to murder. Fear clutched his entire being as he looked into her eyes and for the first time he realized he was dealing with a monster.

His men went to attack her but fell to the ground when she released a triumph card and something very few people inherited. Conqueror's Haki. Law's eyes were wide at what he was seeing and unconsciously swallowed thickly at her strong spirit. He never felt something so threatening before in his life.

She walked straight towards the fallen Captain before stopping right in front of his crumbled form and her eyes flashed in anger. She slammed her foot down onto his leg and the bone cracked from the force making the male cry out in pain as tears fell from his eyes.

She grabbed him by his collar and despite the pain she caused him, pulled him closer towards her face. "Don't ever, _ever_ , suggest that I'm like that man. I will purge your soul and bring you to a world of pain, understood? I am _nothing_ like him!" She snarled before she threw him back harshly on the ground.

Law watched as she glared at the male one last time before she walked away and didn't spare him a glance as she jumped off the ship. He was stunned at what he just witnessed and didn't anticipate this at all.

He never saw such anger and hatred besides having it himself. He could feel a tug in his chest and instead of feeling any emotion of fear, he was intrigued at the reason she was furious. She already given him a head start but now he had to find out more about her.

He had to and he wanted to.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15_**

She was in a world of hatred and anger while struggling to get out of the darkness that was engulfing her heart. She didn't know whether to run or to hide from the thoughts that raged inside her head and could barely hear her sane thoughts.

Rosaline sat on her bed with her hands clutching her spiked red hair and her eyes glaring at the ground in front of her. Her head pained which she related to her agitation and anger. Her hands were trembling slightly and no matter how hard she tried to calm herself, anger still pushed up towards the surface.

She hated _that_ man.

She never expected someone to think that she resembled _him_ and it made her angry but she mostly panicked. If the Government found out who she truly was, she would be in a great amount of trouble and executed for sure.

Rosaline took the name of her mother, not wanting the cursed blood of her father that run through her veins and joined the navy. She only wished that she could live a normal life under the status of a marine but it was but a naïve thought.

Now, she was a pirate.

The door creaked open and she immediately snapped out of her trail of thought. She let her hands drop from her hair and her brows knitted together as she stared at the dark male in the doorway. He truly didn't know how to knock.

"Any reason for you to _not_ knock and invade my privacy, Law?" Rosaline asked in a dangerous tone at the male but he was unfazed by her threatening tone. His brows twitched slightly when he saw her skin was much paler than usual and her breathing was heavier.

"This is my submarine. I'm free to go and do whatever I want." He answered firmly before Rosaline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. He did enjoy having power and it was one of the things she didn't know if she liked or hated about the male.

She silently groaned when her head pulsed in pain again and she knew it was either the fact that she was thinking too much or bad karma for hating everything. Well, not everything but mostly pirates and doctors and everything about them.

"What do you want, Law? I'm not in the mood for any arguments," Rosaline grumbled out while holding her head with her one hand. She was tired and despite it only being midday she wished she could go and rest.

"I wanted to return this to you, Rosa- _ya_." Rosaline had to think fast despite her pulsing headache and was quick to catch her heart that was thrown towards her. She blinked in confusion at the organ before she looked back at Law, waiting for an explanation.

"Since you're not intimidated by death or pain it would be useless to threaten you with that." Law pointed at the heart and Rosaline chuckled in amusement. She was impressed that he finally realized that his methods of threatening her were futile.

"Also, I need to do one last examination of your hands to see if they're fully healed, despite you already using them in combat" Law finished and Rosaline let to a exasperated sigh while putting her heart back in the hole in her chest.

"Fine… I don't have a choice anyway." Rosaline grumbled out and Law chuckled at her childish behavior before he exited the room, Rosaline following. She had her eyes glued to the ground and her arms were crossed over her chest as they advanced towards his infirmary.

Law glanced back skeptically at the female and didn't expecte silence but she looked sick. He could tell that not only by her pale skin and slight heavy breathing but also by the tiredness that was clear in her eyes.

"I can feel your stare, Law. Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to stare? Or is that just another trait that the great Death Surgeon has?" Rosaline's tone was dripping with sarcasm and her eyes were looking right into his eyes.

A smirk formed on his lips and a dark chuckle escaped him. "I was just admiring how you look with all you clothes on. Though, I prefer that costume you wore last night" Law husked and Rosaline flushed to her dismay before she growled at the male.

He knew exactly how to ruffle her feathers.

"Too bad you won't see me wear that again. I'm just glad the owner didn't give me the whole costume as a gift or my _Captain_ would've made me wear that for life seeing as he is the biggest pervert this sea ever saw" Rosaline pointed out and Law chuckled once again while his eyes gleamed in mischief.

"I would have to rethink that decision with all my men. I would run out of blood donors if they saw you in that tight number," Law stated and Rosaline smirked. He had a point when it came to his men who liked women all too much but didn't get as far as perverts…yet.

"But I am curious as to where you learned how to play guitar, Rosa- _ya_. Was it on one of the ships you tried to steal from pirates?" Law mocked and she immediately gave him a death glare. She mumbled something incoherent under her breath before letting out a sigh.

"No, I learned it while being a marine. Some of the marines are very fond of partying and some actually know how to play a musical instrument. I learned to play a guitar since it was the simplest for me to understand and that's how I learned to play," Rosaline explained and Law grunted.

They stopped at his infirmary and entered before Law closed the door behind them. Rosaline went to sit on the bed while Law went to sit on his chair before he pulled it closer to the bed. She held out her hands and he took her hands before feeling over the healed bone.

Once again, Rosaline was reminded of his soft yet firm touch on her hands and it felt strange especially with a fearless Captain such as Law. She took her time in studying the tattoos on his hands before her eyes slowly trailed to the tattoos that stuck out half underneath his sleeve.

"They're fully healed. I must say I'm surprised since you already used them in combat, twice," Law stated in his usual monotone and Rosaline snapped out of her gaze. Law caught this and his smirk widened but he said nothing as she retracted her hands.

"That's because I used my haki armament. It's the only time when I can hit someone hard enough without damaging my hands." Rosaline informed the male and he chuckled as he remembered the bruise it caused her when she hit him.

"I noticed and I also noticed how scary you can be if someone says the wrong thing." Law's words made Rosaline's eyes immediately darken and she was reminded of the Pirate Captain's words which she quickly cut off.

 _"Who would've thought that there would be such a strong spirit on the seas? Or should I say someone else with red hair and being a pirate one would think that you're just like-"_

Rosaline clenched her teeth tightly together and anger rose in her veins but this time it wasn't as uncontrollable as before. However, it was only brief since her head pulsed in pain again and she let out a sigh before looking at the male with an impassive facial expression.

"Then you should learn never to press my wrong buttons." Rosaline warned the male and he chuckled while sitting back in his chair. He enjoyed the challenge she was setting unbeknownst for him and he was definitely going to find out what had made her so furious.

She was driven by hatred and anger. He was sure the reason behind her anger was the lead he needed to figure out her hatred for pirates and it would make things a lot more interesting if he knew whom she was.

Who she truly was.

"If that's all you wanted to check, then I'm leaving. I do believe that I have lunch to make as I am the only one able to cook decent food around here." Law immediately scowled at her words and she laughed at his glaring facial expression.

She loved to anger the male just as much as he loved to anger her. It was a game played by the two and they unconsciously enjoyed getting the best of one another. Neither of them wanted to admit liking to tease the other playfully.

Rosaline turned to walk away but her balance swayed and she gasped as she fell. She expected to fall hard on the cold floor beneath her but a pair of firm arms caught her before she could make contact with the floor.

Her eyes widened when she saw Law as the one who caught her and he had a large smirk plastered onto his face. She could feel her face start to heat up in embarrassment but she couldn't find the strength to push the male away from her.

"You're quite a clumsy female, Rosa- _ya_. This is the second time I've caught you and saved you from falling. I may have to rethink the design on my submarine. Make it Rosa- _ya_ safe" Law mocked and Rosaline glared at the male while hitting him on his shoulder.

He grunted at the hard hit but chuckled at her face that was the color of deep crimson. She was embarrassed and he was only making the situation worse. If only he wasn't the one to catch her each and every time.

"Say whatever you want, Law. For someone as clumsy as me I was still able to kick your ass," Rosaline pointed out and this time it was her turn to smirk despite her tinted cheeks. Law's grip tightened on her and her gaze intensified while his lips pressed into a straight line.

Rosaline wanted to shift away from his intense stare but didn't dare to stand down because she despised being a loser. It was one of the things that were barely holding up her pride and she would not back down in a mere stare.

However, it wasn't just a stare anymore. She could feel his strong grip on her shoulder and he had his other hand wrapped around her hip. She could feel his warm breath on her face and swallowed thickly at the small distance between them.

Was he coming closer?

She didn't know what to think and her mind was shouting at her to move but her body was frozen as he held her. Rosaline didn't know why her body didn't want to obey her and she could hear her heart racing in her ears.

She was suddenly relieved that he gave her heart back or he would've felt her rapid beating and she had enough embarrassment of him saving her. Rosaline forgot to breathe along the way and found that she could barely breathe in enough oxygen as he leaned in to close the gap.

Rosaline closed her eyes to give herself the luxury of what was about to happen but her mind screamed at her. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed him away just before their lips met. She panted and let her eyes avert to the ground.

"Sorry, I… I need to go make lunch. The others are waiting" She quickly excused and darted out for the room, leaving the Surgeon of Death with his own thoughts. Rosaline rushed until she came inside the kitchen before she closed the door and locked it.

She had her back against the door while breathing heavy before letting herself slide to the floor, her breathing still heavy. Her body felt on fire from the tension as well as her heated cheeks and her heart was beating out of her chest.

She almost kissed Law.

Rosaline gritted her teeth and clutched her chest, which was aching with a peculiar emotion she never experienced before. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to make sense of the swirling emotions inside her chest, but only one horrifying question came to mind that scared her more than anything did.

Was she in love with Law?

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16_**

"I raise you!"

Rosaline sighed as she continued with making the food for her hungry crew and occasionally heard exclamation from behind her as she continued to stir the contents of the pot. A small smile came upon her lips as she glanced back before she turned her attention back to the food.

She agreed to let some of the crewmembers play at the kitchen table when they asked her and she didn't mind. She was sure that they only did it to stare her down because of their lack of woman on the submarine but she didn't mind their poker corrupted plays.

It's what made them entertaining.

Her brows knitted together and she stopped stirring, her hand feeling heavy as her thoughts trailed off in a direction she wished to stay clear. She managed to avoid any contact with Law for the past two days and brushed away any thought of what led towards their almost-kiss.

She couldn't get her thoughts together when she thought of what almost happened and her cheeks heated up to her dismay. She didn't know how to understand her feelings and by the confusion it was causing her she thought best by ignoring them.

She heard groans from behind her and glanced back, finding the opportunity to escape her lingering thoughts. She saw the crewmembers threw in their cards on the table while Penguin grinned from side to side as he won yet another round.

"You're cheating! There's no way you can win every single time, Penguin!" Shachi exclaimed with a deep frown and the others nodded in agreement. Bepo's head hung from loosing again and Rosaline gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You're all just sore losers! I haven't cheated once! It's not my fault you guys have bad hands," Penguin stated and huffed while the others grumbled incoherent curses under their breath. They didn't trust someone who was winning five times in a row.

Rosaline sighed and went to sit next to Bepo, drawing everyone's attention towards her. Bepo blinked in confusion at her while she smirked at him. He had a bad feeling at her sudden smirk and knew that she was scheming something.

"You want to win, right? Let me show you guys that he's not cheating" Rosaline offered and they were taken back by her sudden confidence. They knew she had a lot of confidence but this was gambling, the thing they were almost the strongest.

"You sure about this, Rosa-chan? You're going to lose despite having all that confidence" Penguin pointed out and Rosaline scoffed while she cracked her knuckles. Everyone swallowed hard and she chuckled at their behavior.

"Deal the cards, Penguin"

Penguin did as she told and he gave everyone their longed cards while Rosaline played with Bepo by her side. He was unsure in having faith in her but she never disappointed him once so why would she start now?

"Raise"

The males already groaned at Penguin when they barely started but Rosaline was quietly putting down her bet. Bepo looked at the cards before he glanced at Rosaline who had her face impassive of any emotion or sign.

"Hit me"

Rosaline's eyes gleamed in victory already and Bepo was completely confused at what she was doing. He kept quiet and waited for the rounds to continue until Penguin had the stakes high enough. Rosaline didn't fold once and Bepo was starting to look at her in shock, but tried to keep his shock hidden.

Penguin let out a sigh and let his shoulders slump in exasperation. "Well then, I don't want to crush your dreams, Rosa-chan, but observe… Full house" True to what he said, he had three aces and two kings, all except the heart cards.

He chuckled when a shadow fell over her eyes and the others gave him death glares as he went to take their money. A smirk suddenly came upon Rosaline's lips and everyone stopped to look at her in confusion.

"Sorry, sweetie…" Rosaline started and put down her heart cards only for everyone to exclaim in shock along with disbelief. "…but you can't compete against the Devil's Luck" Rosaline finished as she sat back, her smirk showing her satisfaction.

"R-Royal Flush?!"

Rosaline saw Penguin with tears in his eyes while she gave Bepo a high-five and the others just stared at her in disbelief. Bepo gave Penguin a smug grin while Penguin glared him down as he took their stakes and Rosaline chuckled.

"Loved the game, but you guys need to start calling the others. We're going to eat now." Rosaline ordered and they all nodded while Penguin gaped at them in disbelief. He shot up from the table and pointed at Rosaline who was looking at him with a blank facial expression.

"I want another round!" He exclaimed and Rosaline chuckled while shaking her head at the male. She knew that he would only lose again and if she began playing for real, it would be hard to get her off the cards.

"Maybe another time, but right now you have other duties and I don't want the whole crew coming after me when they don't get their food." Rosaline stated and Penguin's shoulders slumped. He vaguely nodded and moved out of the kitchen with the rest while Bepo and Shachi helped her with the food.

"You keep surprising us, Rosa-san. Is there anything else we should know?" Bepo asked and Rosaline chuckled while shaking her head. She didn't have any other surprises that she was planning on telling them, especially not her biggest secret.

She had come to terms with all the crewmembers on the Jolly Roger and she started to enjoy their company. Some of them talked about some of the strangest islands they have seen and others talked about tips with maintenance of the submarine.

Rosaline was still not comfortable about having the status of being a pirate and she didn't enjoy being under the same roof as Law with the awkward tension around them, but she was growing accustomed to the circumstances.

After all, when one is no longer able to change a situation, one is challenged to change themselves. She tried her best to start seeing the other point of view pirates had on the world and it wasn't different from her own injustice view.

It was still the same ocean.

"Hey, Rosa-chan. Can I ask you something?" Rosaline glanced at Shachi as he gave another plate to a comrade before he looked back at her. Only him, Bepo and Rosaline in the kitchen and she could already feel the tension rise in the room but nodded in reply.

"Do you like Captain?" The question was so innocent but he had no idea how he once again threw her mind in a swirl. Her cheeks tinted slightly and she tried to push away her sudden rising heartbeat to the side to give him a firm answer.

"What gave you that idea, Shachi?" Rosaline asked and saw him shrug while giving a few cups to the rest of the members who were standing in a line. Rosaline saw Bepo stare at her for an answer and if she could, she would run away and lock herself up in her room.

"No, Shachi. Other than him being my Captain, there's nothing more" Rosaline answered and Shachi nodded, not asking her another question. She caught Bepo's disappointed facial expression and frowned slightly.

It was true, right? She didn't like him, did she? After all, she hated pirates so there was no way she could ever fall in love with one. They were ruthless and irresponsible and didn't care about anyone but themselves.

Then why did she feel her chest ache at her answer? Why was she feeling like she was telling everyone a lie including herself? She couldn't bring herself to know the truth and found that deep inside she didn't want to know the truth.

She feared it.

* * *

 _ **Later on…**_

"An island that the log pose hasn't picked up? Isn't that a bit strange?" Rosaline asked as she stood on the deck along with Shachi, Penguin who was still depressed over his loss, and Bepo who was looking around to see if the sides next to them were clear.

"I informed Captain about it and he said we should dock at it. Maybe there are valuable things on the island." Shachi explained and Rosaline sighed while having a bad feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

She was usually right about these things when it came to islands and her gut never lied to her in her life. She knew that Law was different and he delved into the danger with a large grin plastered on his dark features.

He was a pirate.

"Shachi, what's the status on the island?" Law's voice reached her ears and her body immediately tensed. Speak of the devil. She hoped that she would be able to avoid him but fate told her that she was no longer able to avoid the inevitable.

She grabbed the binoculars Shachi handed her and ignored the glance she received from Law while walking forward until she reached the edge of the deck. She enjoyed the feeling of the wind that was brushing passed and through her spiky hair.

It was terrible to be locked up under the water for so long and sometimes the heat the submarine caused was even worse. At other times, she enjoyed seeing the sea for what it really was and the blue color of the water gave her a calm feeling.

Something she was unable to find in these last couple of days. She didn't know why but she believed it to be her overactive mind that went on its own course. It has always been a problem. That and her lack of appetite.

Ever since she joined the navy, she didn't eat much to relinquish her strength and she knew it was a bad trait she picked up. She didn't know why she ate so little and had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she did know which worried her, knowing it might have something to do with her condition.

She sighed, scolded herself for once again thinking too much, and rather fixed her gaze on the island. There was a mountain, which Rosaline was going to climb, that wasn't so high and the forest was already beginning on the beach.

Rosaline looking through the binoculars and from what she could see it was a luscious green forest with many plants growing everywhere. It either had to be the wet climate or it was the ground but it was most likely the dampness of the air that made them grow.

Still, something seemed out of place.

Why would an island just suddenly appear on their course without being on the map or attracting the log pose? It didn't make any sense for her but it was also intriguing knowing something mysterious was going on with that island.

She could feel excitement bubble up in her veins and a small smirk played on her plush lips as she scanned the island. Her eyes widened when she saw something on the beach and blinked a few times before seeing it was not an illusion.

On the island was a small girl waving at her with a big smile.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17_**

They docked near the beach and a few crewmembers were ordered to stay at the submarine while the rest went out to explore the Island. Rosaline was one of the first to jump off the submarine while holding her hat on her head, her eyes scanning the nearby forest.

Her eyes darted back and forth in search for the mysterious girl that waved at her just moments before but she found no trace of her. She extended her senses out as she closed her eyes and took in the presences all around the island. There were practically none.

She slowly opened her eyes and a frown came upon her lips. It was too suspicious that there was an Island with absolutely no one living on it, despite the little girl being around, and the fact that the log pose didn't pick it up.

Rosaline let out a sigh while walking closer towards the forest as the rest climbed off and stopped when she came in front of the forest. Her eyes scanned the area and she took in a deep breath to realize that there was a lot of moisture in the air.

From where she was standing, she could feel the wet sand underneath her feet and she bent down to feel it with her hand. As soon as her hand touched the sand, a pulse shot right through her and she gasped while almost falling back.

"Hey, Rosa-chan! Wait for Captain's orders before you venture the forest!" Shachi called and Rosaline let out a sigh while standing up. She knew that if she was going to wait for Law she was never going to be able to climb the mountain but she knew she had to obey to avoid arguments.

Until she heard giggling.

Rosaline's eyes snapped towards the forest and her eyes hooked into an identical pair of blue eyes of a small blond-haired girl. She gave Rosaline a big smile and beckoned her to follow her by making a hand gesture.

Rosaline glanced back towards her crew and saw all of their eyes on Law before she glanced back at the girl who was already walking on. Rosaline cursed underneath her breath before she quickly followed pursuit after the girl.

She didn't have time to ask for permission or she would lose sight of the girl again and she may lead her to a clue on the island. Rosaline knew that it may also be a trap but knew she was able to stand her ground as long as she was fully charged with her armament.

"Alright, we're going to split up from here in groups of three. Find out what may be useful on this rock and report back. You each have your Den Den Mushi?" Law asked and everyone lifted up thes small transponder snails making him grunt.

It would be a big problem if he wanted to contact them and couldn't reach them, especially when they were on a strange Island. He also knew that if they were in trouble they would leave this place immediately.

"Alright, everyone knows their groups so you can go ahead. Bepo you're with Shachi and Penguin, make sure you don't get into trouble" Law ordered and saw the two males gape at their Captain in disbelief while Bepo nodded.

"I'll go with Rosa- _ya_ " Law stated before he glanced back only to find the place where Rosaline stood void of her figure. His eyes narrowed immediately and he cursed at the female before he sprinted off in the direction where she had left them.

"Be careful, Captain!" He heard Penguin's call behind him and mentally grunted before setting his eyes on the forest around him. He didn't have any time for her to mess around and he knew no one could go alone on such a strange island as this.

It wasn't safe and he had a nagging feeling in his chest that Rosaline was the one in the most danger. He had a feeling that she would go to the mountain to climb it but he didn't know if she really did go that way and he could only hope.

After what happened between both of them, an uncomfortable tension arose and he didn't know what to do other than to ignore everything. However, the more he tried to forget about what happened the more it bothered him.

He didn't know what came over him that he wanted to kiss her but he was just pulled towards her. The way she fitted perfectly in his grasp and the way she looked back at him… He shook his head of those thoughts and fixed his eyes on his path again.

Law didn't have time to think about what happened. All that was now of importance was getting Rosaline back before she caused any trouble. He could think about his problem later on, but he had to find her first.

It was more important.

* * *

Rosaline walked calmly through the forest while looking around at the various kinds of plants that grew from the damp ground. It was mostly plants that grew in the damp climate of the forest and where she went she found puddles of water.

She unfortunately lost sight of the little girl and decided to travel on her own towards the mountain. From there she could see the way back to the submarine but she knew she could also go back by sensing Jambarl's haki, despite it not being incredibly strong.

Rosaline let out a sigh and let her shoulders slump while her eyes lazily looked around once again to only see more plants. She didn't see any human life form other than the little girl that came and went and it was putting her on the worry side.

She didn't know what to expect from the peculiar island and she hoped that they could get off it soon with the chills she was getting. After she felt the pulse the island gave her, the heavy feeling in her gut intensified and she was more on edge than usual.

 _This way…_

Rosaline's eyes widened when she heard a voice whisper to her and she looked around in search of it. It was definitely the voice of a child and she was sure that it was the little girl she saw earlier or another child that was on the island. However, why were they alone?

She heard a giggle again and her eyes found the blond-haired girl who was standing right in front of her, giving her a small fright. Rosaline watched as the girl intertwined her fingers with her own before she giggled again.

 _We're almost there…_

Rosaline raised an eyebrow before she yelped when the girl pulled her along as they ventured deeper towards the core of the island. "W-Wait! Where are we going?" Rosaline asked the young girl and she glanced back with the same smile.

 _You'll see…_

Rosaline was about to ask her another question but refrained from doing so when they arrived at the mountain. Her eyes widened and she came to a stop, her fingers slipping away from the girl's small grasp, while her eyes looked around.

There was water slowly dripping down the sides of the mountain and there were plants that grew on the mountain. It was a strange sight and Rosaline was intrigued at how it was possible. She stepped closer to the mountain and touched the cold, yet damp surface.

 _Hurry up! This way!_

Her attention was pulled away from the mountain and drawn towards the girl who was waving at her while standing in front of a cave entrance. Rosaline's brows furrowed and she walked closer before the girl beckoned her to go inside.

She silently went inside and briefly glancing back at the quiet forest before she followed the girl. She glanced around in the cave, but was only met with darkness all around her. "Hey, I can't see where we're going" She stated before she heard a giggle and a sudden light broke through the cave.

Rosaline flinched slightly at the sudden brightness before her eyes adjusted. They widened at the sight before her and she looked around, her eyes gleaming with wonder. She never saw so much treasure in her life.

Inside the cave were a large heaps of treasure around her and she was sure that it was the reason everything was so bright around her. "W-What is this place?" Rosaline asked and glanced at the blond girl who was sitting casually on the treasure.

 _My home…_

Rosaline blinked a few times before she raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why would a child live in a cave that was only filled with treasure? She wondered if she was from royalty but it was a thought that was quickly replaced by the thought that no one was on the island.

"Alright, I followed you so far but first I need some answers. What's with this island? Why are there no people on it? Why are you all alone?" Rosaline asked and saw the girl's large smile fall into a sorrowful frown, her eyes wanting to tear up from the question but never did.

 _Everyone died years ago and they all passed on. All except me…_

Rosaline's eyes widened at her words and she found that she was suddenly disorientated from the answer the girl gave her. She expected a lot but she never expected that she was starting to see things…or ghosts.

 _I'm not a ghost. More like a wandering spirit, looking for peace to finally pass over, to return to my people…_

Rosaline mentally cursed herself for thinking aloud, despite finding that the girl just defined a ghost, before she looked back at the blond girl who was looking down, her face saddened by the fact that she was unable to find rest. Her hair waved down her shoulders while her body glowed faintly.

"Can you tell me why you can't pass on?" Rosaline asked and saw the girl sigh before she suddenly floated up into the sky. Rosaline felt a shiver run down her spine as she watched the girl move up towards the top of the treasure where a large blue gem was located.

 _This stone is the reason I cannot find rest. It's also the reason why you couldn't locate the island on your log pose…_

Rosaline was shocked that the girl knew they couldn't locate the island on the log pose and found the stone's abilities strange. It was obviously something of high value and she was sure that loads of pirates would try to steal it if they found the island.

"That answers most of my questions, but that doesn't explain the island itself. Why are there so many pools of seawater on the surface?" Rosaline asked and saw the girl's eyes widen slightly before she smiled, amazed that she knew the pools of water was seawater.

At first Rosaline thought the pools to be normal spring water, but the whole island was covered in the pools, including the mountain. She also noticed the smell of the water that she touched on the mountain and it definitely smelled like salt water.

 _It's because this island is sinking away into the sea…_

"WHAT?!" Rosaline exclaimed before an erupting sound suddenly came from the ground below her before it shook drastically. Rosaline yelped as she lost her balance and landed on all fours as the ground shook but the quivering earth stopped soon after.

Rosaline swallowed thickly and shakily stood up again, still feeling the earth was unsteady beneath her before she looked at the girl. "What do you mean this island is sinking?! Why did you drag me here?! You could've warned us!" Rosaline yelled at the girl and gritted her teeth.

She turned on her heel and knew that she needed to hurry. She had to warn the others and she silently cursed at the fact that she didn't carry her transponder snail with her. Rosaline was about to run but stopped when she saw the girl appear in front of her with a small frown plastered on her lips.

 _I need you…_

"The others as well! I have to let them know that they're in danger," Rosaline argued with the girl but she was unfazed. Rosaline clenched her fists tightly while biting down hard on her teeth. She had to warn them before it was too late.

 _You mean the pirates you were forced to join? Why would you want to save them?_

Rosaline's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her. The tight clenching of her teeth and fists ceased almost immediately because of her shock. She stared at the little blond girl in disbelief. There was no way she could've known that. "How do you-" The girl giggled all of the sudden, cutting her off.

 _I'm a spirit. I know many things… All but, why you would want to save them?_

Rosaline stared at the girl and averted her eyes while the girl stared at her. She didn't know why she wanted to save them, but deep down she knew. It was one of the things she tried her best to avoid and the question she feared would be asked but the answer was clear.

"Because they're my comrades and we're on the same crew. Whether or not I like it, it's my duty to warn them when their lives are in danger" Rosaline answered and saw the girl smile widely at her answer before she walked passed her.

 _Then all you have to do is take that gem. It'll enable you to shortly communicate with your comrades but this island will also sink faster… It's the only risk you'll have to take and I can finally rest after that…_

Rosaline's brows knitted together and a small frown came upon her lips but she nodded. If she could quickly warn them and get them to the Submarine, it was worth it. She walked up the treasure and when she reached the top, she stared at the blue gem.

She hesitantly reached out for it and clenched her teeth before she suddenly pulled it away. She expected something to happen but nothing out of the ordinary occurred. She let out a relieved sigh and jumped off the pile of treasure before she saw the girl smile at her.

 _Thank you… You must go. You're in danger as long as you're inside this cave…_

The girl's warning didn't go unheeded by Rosaline and she nodded before she looked back at the blue gem. The earth suddenly shook once again and Rosaline gasped when she saw rocks start to tumble down from the cave.

She looked around but the girl was nowhere to be seen before she cursed and ran for the exit. She saw the gem start to glow and saw it as her cue to warn the others. She only hoped that it would reach them in time.

"Everyone! You need to get to the submarine right now! This island is going down! It's sinking and if you don't hurry it's going to take you with it! Please!" Rosaline called and saw the gem flicker before the glowing faded out.

She somehow had the reassuring feeling that her message reached them and relief washed over her form. She held the gem tightly in her hand and she activated her speed armament with then hoped that she would reach the exit in time.

However, she suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through her head and gasped as her concentration vanished. Her vision blurred and her breathing was suddenly heavy. She tried to run on, but the rocks tumbled down and she was knocked unconscious…

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! Feel free to read and enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18_**

 _Please, wake up!_

Rosaline groaned as she reached and the first thing she came to realize, was that her right arm rocketed with pain. She winced and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She started to cough out the dust she inhaled before taking another breath.

Her vision was blurry and as she blinked to clear her vision, she felt her head start to ache. It was bearable while her arm was incredibly sore. She shifted her vision to her arm and flinched at the blood-covered limp.

She could see that the rocks that tumbled down cut open her arm and that it looked bruised. Rosaline let out a sigh and looked around her, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She could see that the entrance of the cave was covered with rocks and there was no way of escape.

She was trapped.

Rosaline's eyes scanned the area where she lay against the wall before she caught glance of a piece of blue. Her brows furrowed and she reached out with her working arm only to pick up a small piece of the once whole blue gem.

She chuckled bitterly in her own situation and put the piece down. She knew it would be of no use to her and she was unable to call for help. She was trapped in a cave, injured and the island was sinking into the deep end of the ocean. She had to admit, it was a strange way to go.

 _Are you alright?_

A familiar voice reached Rosaline's ears and her eyes widened before she looked at the small glow of the blond girl. "W-What are you doing here? I thought you crossed over already!" Rosaline exclaimed but immediately regretted it when she coughed.

 _I can't go and leave you alone! After everything you did for me, you're trapped in a cave and the least I can do is stay with you… Since you're the only one who can see me…_

Rosaline let out a sigh and her head fell back against the cold rock surface. She glanced at the blond girl and she smiled slightly. "I'll be fine, you can go. You've waited so long to cross over and I don't want you to wait any longer," Rosaline stated but the girl stubbornly shook her head.

 _I'm not leaving you alone! I'll stay here until someone comes for you!_

Rosaline watched as the stubborn blond girl went and sat down next to her before she chuckled again. The girl was truly amusing and her statement as well. As if anyone would come for her after she warned them of the sinking island, it was better if they escaped.

 _They received your message, you know… They're all on their way to the ship, but I'm sure they'll come for you!_

Rosaline scoffed and her face fell impassive. "Kid, if it's one thing I know about pirates, it's that they'd rather save themselves from dying than saving anyone else." Rosaline saw her frown deeply and she could see that the girl didn't want to believe her.

It was the truth she learned by hunting pirates and she was sure that it was the same with the Heart Pirates, despite being so long with them. She only knew of one group of pirates that never left behind their comrades and that were the Whitebeard Pirates, the most feared.

It meant death if you messed with one of the Whitebeard Pirates because not only would you have a fleet of enemies but you'll have the strongest man in the world on your case. Death was sure to be painful and slowly.

Luckily, she didn't fear death and where she sat next to a spirit of a young blond girl, knowing that the island was going to sink she still didn't fear it. Then again, ever since she joined the navy she knew that she was already knocking on death's door.

"So, kid, how about that lovely story of what happened here years ago. I need something to kill time and I am intrigued with what happened here" Rosaline spoke up and broke the silence that was starting to surround them while the girl made a painful facial expression.

 _It was a long time ago… This island was a popular vacation destination for pirates, since the marines could never locate it because of the stone. It was a luscious green island and everyone that loved here loved the wet climate…_

The girl had a smile on her face as she told the good times of the past of the island but it quickly contorted into a despair facial expression. Rosaline's brows furrowed in confusion but she kept quiet to hear the rest of the story.

 _One day, someone very young who knew about the history of the stone came upon this cave. They explored this cave and came upon the stone… and removed it… It resulted that this whole island became unstable and started to sink…_

The blond girl clenched her fists into the white dress she wore and clutched the fabric beneath her palms. Rosaline could see tears start to brim in the corner of her eyes and that the memories were still fresh in her mind despite it being years back.

 _No one had time to evacuate and despite the person putting back the stone, nothing changed. It only resulted in this island sinking and coming back to the surface of the water in a never-ending cycle…_

The girl blinked the tears away and Rosaline let out a sigh while her face turned impassive. "You were the one to remove the stone, weren't you?" Rosaline asked and saw the girl nod vaguely, her guilt emitting from her spiritual form.

"No need to feel guilty anymore, kid. You've paid for it long enough, don't you think? You've been on this island, wandering around and you haven't found rest until now." Rosaline pointed out and saw the girl look at her with big innocent eyes.

 _You really think so?_

Rosaline nodded and saw the girl smile at her words before the spirit laid her head on Rosaline's shoulder. The redhead's eyes widened in shock and she was briefly frozen before she smiled down at the girl.

 _Once there was an animal,  
It had a son that mowed the lawn.  
The son was an okay guy.  
They had a pet dragonfly.  
The dragonfly it ran away.  
But it came back with a story to say._

It was still strange to have a ghost, which only she could see, resting her head, which she could strangely feel, against her shoulder but she couldn't complain. Maybe it was better to be with someone than being alone.

 _But she and her furry friends  
Took down the queen bee and her men  
And that's how the story goes,  
The story of the beast with those four dirty paws._

Rosaline saw the girl start to relax against her shoulder as she softly sang the one song that was close to her own heart. She flinched slightly at the ground that suddenly shook once again, making the cave shake but continued.

 _Her dirty paws and furry coat.  
She ran down the forest slopes.  
The forest of talking trees,  
They used to sing about the birds and the bees._

 _The bees had declared a war.  
The sky wasn't big enough for them all.  
The birds, they got help from below,  
From dirty paws and the creatures of snow._

Rosaline's eyes widened when she saw the blond girl start to glow brightly while her body slowly started to turn into golden dust that faded away in the darkness. A small smile came upon her lips and she let her head rest against the cold wall.

 _So for a while things were cold,  
They were scared down in their holes.  
The forest that once was green,  
Was colored black by those killing machines._

The last of the little girl's body faded out and Rosaline felt her presence start completely disappear. She briefly wondered if the reason she saw her because of the girl's haki but decided against thinking too hard about the situation.

 _Thank you…_

Rosaline grunted, not knowing what else to say and realized she never asked for the girl's name, but she was gone now. She couldn't feel the blond girl's presence anymore and she was all alone in the dark while the earth shook beneath her.

She silently decided it was worth it helping the girl and felt a piece of her that related to the girl. She was left alone to fend for herself when all her people died and passed on. Just as Rosaline had to go on her own after her mother passed on.

Rosaline felt something trickle down the side of her face and touched her cheek to see red stain the skin of her fingertips. She finally knew where the headache was coming from and she was sure that she had a cut on her forehead.

Her heart leaped out of her throat when the pile of rocks covering the entrance of the cave exploded after they were cut down. She watched with wide eyes as they broke into tiny pieces and her breath caught in her throat when she saw who was the cause of the destruction.

"You need to stop getting yourself in trouble, Rosa- _ya_. I can't always save you" Law stated, his voice gruff and low while his eyes narrowed on the shocked female. She had no words to snap back at him nor did she have the energy to do so.

"Law?"

He rolled his eyes at her shocked response and walked over towards her while inspecting her wounds as he crouched down. His brows furrowed when he saw her injured arm and saw her wince when he touched the skin.

"We need to get you to the sub so I can clean these wounds" Law stated and looked at the cut she had on her forehead. "You'll need stitches and I'll probably have to pop your arm back into place" Rosaline finally snapped out of her shock and she glared at the male.

"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be at the submarine! This island is-Hey!" Rosaline was suddenly hoisted up by the male and supported on her left side. She almost forgot her words after she was cut off and wanted to snap back at him before the ground shook once again.

"Like I'll leave a crewmember behind, idiot. Now, hurry or we'll both sink with this island" Law stated and Rosaline was once again not sure to be angered or shocked at his words. Had she been wrong about Pirates all this time?

They quickly advanced through the forest and Rosaline was relieved that her legs weren't injured. She dared to glance at the male who was helping her along but quickly averted her eyes. She could feel a strange feeling swell in her chest and didn't know if it was a good or a bad feeling.

"Law, I-"

"Save your words after we get off this island, Rosa- _ya_. You'll have all the time in the world to say what you want to say after we survive" Law cut her off once again and Rosaline nodded, not wanting to say anything else.

"Captain! Rosa-san! Hurry!" Bepo yelled and they looked up to see the crew waving at them, already having the submarine on the move. Law and Rosaline came to a halt and the redhead glanced around, hoping to find something to anchor them but an arm wrapped around her middle.

She yelped at the sudden action, but flinched at her sore arm's sudden forced movement. She looked back at Law and saw him open his hand palm before he used his Devil's Fruit. She felt the familiar feeling of being as light as a feather before they appeared back on the submarine's deck.

"Rosa-chan!"

Rosaline flushed at the contact against Law's chest and quickly broke apart before she was almost tackled by two crying males. She sweat dropped at their relieved behavior while they mumbled incoherent words.

"What happened to you? Did someone attack you? And how did you know the island was going to sink?" Shachi asked as he finally wiped away his tears and Rosaline chuckled. They were quick to switch moods.

"Long story short, the cave collapsed which is the place where I found the clue that this island was sinking." Rosaline answered and saw them nod before Law put a hand on her shoulder. She paled slightly when she remembered his words and knew her wounds were the biggest problem.

"Come, Rosa- _ya_ " Law ordered and she nodded, not having enough strength to fight against the male. She followed him halfway towards the door before she stopped to glance back at the island that was already half underneath the water.

 _I hope you can all rest now…_ She thought with a small smile before turning back. She believed that the island wouldn't resurface again and that every terrible death would be buried with the island on the surface of the sea.

The submarine suddenly shook and everyone's eyes widened while Rosaline gritted her teeth. She barely managed to keep her balance. "What is it now?! I thought we escaped sinking with that island!" Penguin exclaimed and Rosaline's eyes darted around them.

"I-It's the Marines!" Someone exclaimed and their eyes widened while Law clutched his nodachi tighter than before. He went to stand in front of his crew and Rosaline watched as Navy ships started to surround them.

"We should try to get away. Jambarl, submerge as soon as possible! The rest of you get inside the Submarine!" Law ordered and the giant immediately darted off inside the Submarine. The others were about to follow before the Navy suddenly released fire against them.

Rosaline fell but was luckily caught by Bepo, just before she managed to make contact with the floor. She smiled at the polar bear as he helped her up before they all glared at the ships surrounding them, which were three in total.

"Get Rosa- _ya_ inside as well!"

Rosaline's eyes widened at his order and was about to protest before Bepo picked her up. They ran inside the ship with Rosaline trying to free herself from the polar bear's grip. There was no way Law could fight against all those Marines on his own.

"You're going to injure yourself more if you keep struggling, Rosa-chan! You heard what Captain said and you're too injured to fight!" Shachi tried to calm her down and she gritted her teeth before she suddenly pushed passed Bepo with great strength.

"Like hell I'll let him fight alone!" She exclaimed and crouched down while activating her armament. She managed to jump off before they could catch her again and gritted her teeth with her pulsing head. Her body was screaming at her in exhaustion.

The ship shook again and she was thrown off balance, but only brief before she ran out onto the deck to realize that Law was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes shot towards a ship when it suddenly exploded before she saw the figure she looked for fall off the ship.

Her eyes widened when she saw he had a pair of cuffs around his neck but he couldn't do anything before he splashed into the water. Her breath caught in her throat and before she could register what was going on, she jumped into the water after him.

She almost yelled out in the water at the saltwater on her wounds but gritted her teeth and darted her eyes around before she caught sight of Law. He was sinking fast and it was clear that he was unconscious.

Rosaline quickly started to swim towards him and stretched out her uninjured arm towards him. She was so close to grab him, but merely grazed his fingertips. She mentally cursed and clenched her eyes shut while trying to reach him.

She was not going to let him drown, even if it meant putting herself in danger. She could already feel her lungs start to burn and opened her eyes to see her vision blur slightly. She closed one of her eyes and kicked harder towards Law.

 _Almost…there…!_ She managed to grab a hold of his wrist and pulled him closer towards her before she looked up towards the surface. She had to get out of the water and find a way around the navy ships that was blocking their path.

Rosaline coughed underwater and cursed before she swam with all her might, trying to get to the surface. Her vision was starting to blacken on the edges and her grip started to loosen on Law's wrist, making it harder to swim.

 _Hang on!_ She yelled to encourage herself and managed to pull Law closer, but her strength quickly failed her and the last oxygen finally left her. She tried to hold her grip and swim but she couldn't find the strength to.

 _D-Damn it all!_ She gasped and swallowed water when a strong sea current hit her. She weakly gritted her teeth and felt her grip on Law loosen once again before they were both carried away by the sea current.

It was the last thing Rosaline remembered…

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! Please** **read and enjoy!* Here's a brand new Chapter!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19**_

Her lungs burned.

Rosaline finally felt herself being pulled out of a dark and cold void that was filled with the burning sensation of pain. She couldn't breathe and started to cough rapidly as she suddenly found the strength to hoist up her body.

She managed to cough out sea water that was still in her airway and groaned from the pain in her raw throat. She took a deep breath before sitting and her back hit a firm tree trunk, making her flinch when she felt pain in her right arm.

Rosaline's eyes started to come into focus and the first thing she saw was a small fire not too far away from her. She started to take in the forested area around her and was confused as so how she had gotten there.

She could vaguely remember getting on the Submarine and Law… Her eyes widened and her eyes darted around until they rested on Law's unconscious figure not too far from her. She ignored the pain of her limbs and managed to reach him.

"Law!" Her eyes searched for any serious injury and found that he was only covered in a few minor scrapes and a few bruises. She sighed in relief when she saw he was still breathing and felt the strange nagging in the back of her mind at her relief.

"Rosa- _ya_?" Law coughed as he opened his eyes and Rosaline nodded while sitting down next to him. Law groaned when he felt that his body still had the effects of the sea water but it was better than when he had the cuffs around his neck.

"Where are we?" Law asked and glanced at Rosaline who looked like she was busy fighting her conscious thoughts while her fists were clenched. He raised an eyebrow and tried to read her eyes but saw them hidden beneath a shadow.

"You idiot! Since when do you get the right to fight all alone?!" Rosaline yelled at him and her eyes shot up to meet with his grey orbs. His eyes widened when he caught glance of a tear that was blinked away and he was speechless. He couldn't believe that she was angry at him out of worry.

"You worried about me, Rosa- _ya_?" Law asked a smirk came upon his lips while she suddenly flushed out of embarrassment and anger. She wanted to hit him with her right arm but found that it pained and flinched before she could.

She unconsciously grabbed onto it before seeing that it was all bandaged up and she brought her hand up to her forehead which was also bandaged up. Rosaline's brows twitched slightly before they knitted together in confusion as to who bandaged her up.

"I take it you don't know who did that either, do you, Rosa- _ya_?" Law asked and Rosaline frowned while shaking her head. She had no idea who was on this island and it was definitely the same person who dragged them here.

"I don't even know where we are. I just remember you falling in the water and I went after you but after that… It's a blank…" Rosaline murmured in confusion before she closed her eyes and spread out her senses around the island.

Once again she came up with nothing and wondered if it was their luck to land on stranded islands. Just as she opened her eyes she sensed a grave presence approaching them and she gasped. Her face paled while sweat trailed down her face and Law's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What is it, Rosa- _ya_? What did you find?" Law asked and he was shocked to find her almost trembling at what she was sensing. He immediately felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and knew whatever she sensed out, it meant trouble.

"Oh? I see you're finally awake…" A gruff voice suddenly spoke up and Rosaline's eyes shot towards the approaching male. Law's eyes started to widen when he saw the male finally come in the light and paled at who was standing in front of them.

"...Rosaline"

Rosaline had her eyes wide and another trail of sweat cascaded down the side of her face. She could feel her heart beating in her ears and her teeth were gritted. "Admiral Aokiji…" She managed to say aloud and Law swallowed thickly.

"What is an Admiral doing here?! Don't tell me-" Law was cut off when the Admiral shook his head and went to sit down with a lazy sigh. Rosaline never took her eyes off the male and kept her guard up around him.

"No, I just passed by and found you two washed up on shore." Aokiji explain before Rosaline jumped up, her eyes glaring at the male. She had her one fist clenched tightly and almost drew blood from her nails that wanted to dig into the soft skin.

"You're telling me that you found us here and took care of our wounds?! Why would an Admiral go that far?!" She asked and Law frowned at her sudden outburst. He could tell from her body language that she was on the edge but he didn't understand why she would yell at the male who was an _Admiral_.

"Have you forgotten all those years we took care of you, Rose-chan?" Aokiji asked and Rosaline's eyes widened at his words. The last of her trembling vanished and her body relaxed but she averted her eyes away from him while clenching her eyes shut.

"You always had a soft side, Kuzan" Rosaline murmured out as she slowly opened her eyes and the Admiral chuckled. Law blinked a few times in confusion and looked back and forth between them in confusion.

Rosaline sighed and sat down again, her brows furrowed and her eyes on the dark skinned male. "I don't know if I should be relieved that it was you that found us and not anyone else or worried" Rosaline stated and her frown was deep. Aokiji shrugged and sat back with a bored facial expression.

"I have no intention of fighting you two. I don't have any strength to throw away" Aokiji clarified and Rosaline's brows twitched slightly before she looked down. She realized that he hadn't changed a bit but she didn't expect him too either.

She was the one who seemed to change.

"You probably know that I'm a pirate, Kuzan. It won't be soon until Akainu put a bounty on my head" Rosaline stated in a bitter tone and Aokiji chuckled. She had never gotten along with the Magma Admiral but these days he also disliked the male.

"Yeah, I know but I don't think you'll have a bounty. Most of the marines believe for you to be dead" He replied and Rosaline's eyes widened. How could they believe she was dead if her crew must've returned to tell them everything? It didn't make sense.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Law intercepted and Rosaline's trail of thought was interrupted before she glanced back at a dumbstruck Law. Rosaline chuckled at his facial expression and received a glare from the male.

"Yes, he was one of the Marines who took care of me when I enrolled at the Navy." Rosaline pointed out and Law was speechless. He didn't expect her to be allied with the Admirals. After all he thought that she was just a Marine Captain with a lot of potential but now he knew why.

"So you teamed up with the Pirate you were supposed to eliminate, Rosaline? That's quite odd seeing as how you hate pirates and how serious you take you missions" Aokiji pointed out and Rosaline's scowled at the mention of the situation.

"I wasn't given a choice really…but I'm planning to still kill him in his sleep" Rosaline pointed out with a smirk to see Law scoff and roll his eyes at her. He always slept with one eye open but now he'll have to keep an extra eye on her if he wanted to live.

"Anyway, how's my crew doing? Do they still manage without their Captain? Did they put Kane in charge now?" Rosaline asked looking back at the Admiral and saw his face fall. She felt a pang in her chest and swallowed thickly at his facial expression.

"Rosaline, your crew is dead" Rosaline's eyes widened at his words and all of the wind was suddenly knocked out of her system. Everything felt as if it slowed down and her heart dropped into her stomach while her voice shook.

"N-No way…"

"I'm surprised you don't know but then again a lot have happened that you don't know. Your mission was a trap from the beginning and I realized this only after you were sent to that island. The mission was never about you capturing the Heart Pirates. It was the Heart Pirates that had to wipe you out" Aokiji stated and Rosaline's eyes widened.

It was too much too take in all at once and she had no idea how to react. Her crew was dead and the mission they were sent on was a trap to wipe her out… What had she done except to serve the Navy all her life?

"I'm sorry. I should've told you earlier" Law's voice ringed in her ears and she turned to look back at the male. He had guilt written all over her face and realization dawned upon Rosaline making her chest pang once again.

"You knew this whole time…? You knew they were dead…?" Her voice was soft but uncertain while anger pushed up in her system. She couldn't believe that she was lied to and tricked by a pirate. How low did she fall?

"You knew this whole time but you still forced me to become a pirate?! On a lie?!" She yelled at him and saw him flinch but it only made her anger fuel more. "Did you decide to kill my crew even after I let you take me prisoner to make me you subordinate?! How sick are you?!"

"No, they weren't the ones to kill you crew, Rosaline." Aokiji interrupted her burst of anger and Rosaline dared to look back at the male. "They were wiped out by the Navy" Rosaline's anger vanished and all she could do was stare at the male, speechless.

Her crew was wiped out by the _Navy_? She couldn't believe what she was hearing and it was hard to try and take in what Aokiji was implying. She thought that the Navy was justified but now they were killing their own?

Rosaline swallowed thickly and her hands twitched before she found the courage to speak again. "Why? Why would they go to such great lengths to kill even their own people? Where's the justice in that, Kuzan?" She asked and she cursed mentally when she felt tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

She watched as the male let out a sigh and his eyes traveled to the fire that was the only thing that gave them warmth. Law watched as Rosaline tried to fight away the tears and his guilt only intensified. He hated the feeling that was washing over him.

"They know who you are, Rosaline, we've known from the beginning" Aokiji replied and Rosaline's face turned impassive. "They saw it as justice by wiping out everyone that had contact with you along with you" He finished and Rosaline gritted her teeth while she clenched her fists.

She hit the ground with her injured arm and the ground cracked drastically, the cracks reaching Aokiji's feet as she did so. Law's eyes widened in shock and Aokiji didn't take his eyes off her. She had her teeth clenched along with her fist.

A shadow covered her eyes to hide her emotions while blood started to trickle down her right arm, soaking the bandages. Her arm shook from the aftershocks it received and she relaxed her arm while standing up.

"They killed my entire unit, to get to me? Let me guess, they thought that taking me in would be of _great_ value but when I started going up the ranks they panicked and ordered my death?" Her tone was bitter and the blood dripped down her arm, onto the ground.

"Why didn't you just kill me, Kuzan? If you know who I am, why didn't you just kill me the day I showed up on the Navy HQ's doorstep?" Rosaline asked and for the first time, tears started to trickle down her cheeks making Law's eyes widen.

"To be honest, Rosaline, we wanted to but Garp stopped us along with Sakazuki. They care deeply for you and believed you'll be a great soldier one day. However, we didn't make the call to have you wiped out. The World Government did" Aokiji stated and Rosaline growled.

"They're not gods" She snapped, but it wasn't as strong as her usual wit. "But I guess I deserve it. After all, I was cursed with this unwanted blood…" She murmured before she walked away, the tears never ceasing to fall from her face.

 _"I want to join the Marines! I'm prepared to die to do what it takes!"_

She felt her body start to tremble as emotions swirled within her chest and she had no power left to stop the tears. She could feel her chest ache in betrayal because the people she believed to trust wanted nothing more than her blood.

 _"Oh? You think you've got what it takes to be a Marine, squirt? What's your name?"_

Rosaline's legs gave in beneath her and she landed on her knees, her body trembling as she silently started to sob. She couldn't muster the hate that she would use to back herself up. She wasn't a marine, she wasn't a pirate… She was nobody.

 _"Rosaline Bloodmoore, sir! Please teach me the way of justice!"_

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! Please** **read and enjoy!* Here's a brand new Chapter!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20**_

 _Flashback_

 _10 years ago…_

 _The day started out sunny with no clouds in sight in the bright blue sky above the small island that was named wrongly after its flowers. However, in contrast with the brightness outside, darkness was engulfing another area…_

 _"Mom! What's happening to you?!" Thirteen year old Rosaline exclaimed as she ran in next to her sick mother who lay within a small bed. Her hair was long and reached below her back while her blue eyes shimmered with strange emotions._

 _Her mother coughed and glanced back at her daughter with a sad smile. She reached out her hand and Rosaline caught the hand while she brought it to her face. She could already feel her mother's hand was cold and she was extremely pale._

 _"I'm not going to be here for long, sweetie. My time has finally come and Mom needs to rest" Her mother tried to state but the girl refused to listen. She shook her head while trying to keep the tears at bay._

 _"Y-You can't go! Who'll take care of me just like you do? Who'll be there for me? I don't want to lose you!" Rosaline exclaimed and tears slowly started to cascade down her cheeks. Her mother gave her a small smile but her own tears started to collect in the corner of her eyes._

 _"I want you to be free, sweetie. I want you to find your Father and make amends with him. He'll take care of you" Her mother replied and the redhead's eyes widened at her statement. She frowned deeply and the tears stopped flowing._

 _"I'd rather stay here with you than go find him! He was never there for us, Mom! We needed him to help you… I needed him!" Rosaline's tone was bitter and her mother gave her a small frown. She knew it was true but she didn't want her to think her father was a bad person._

 _He was already saving her life by staying away and not have any contact with them. If others would find out that he had a child, they would come after Rosaline and it would mean great danger. She just needed to swallow her pride and find her father so he could keep her safe._

 _"Please, promise me that you'll find him and promise me that you'll make amends. I don't want you to hate him. Promise me" Her mother pleaded and painfully coughed, making the girl's tears flow once again._

 _"I… I promise… But first I'll get strong enough! I'll get real strong and protect you even against sicknesses!" Rosaline declared and her mother gave her a soft smile while he rubbed her cheek with her thumb._

 _"That's my girl. Get as strong as you can be and know that I'll love you as long as the stars are above you. I'll always be in your heart and always be with you as long as the sea is bound to wash up on the sand… My Little Rosa…" Her mother's voice trailed off before her eyes closed and her arm went limp._

 _Rosaline's eyes widened and she tried to catch her mother's hand but it slipped away from her grasp. Her tears fell freely while she started to tremble and hugged her mother's ice cold form. She could still feel her touch but her heartbeat was gone._

 _"MOM!"_

 _End of Flashback_

Rosaline stared at the sky, the wind blowing harshly passed her and her tears almost went dry from the sudden breeze, but new tears fell from her blue eyes. She felt the nostalgic feeling wash over her and touched her cheek with her left hand.

She could still remember how she was taken away but managed to slip away from the child services' grasp. She ended up at the Marines and they took her in after she had decided to enroll with her mother's surname.

She broke her promise and worked through harsh training sessions to get stronger, better and until she was able to protect enough. She had worked so hard but in the end it seemed as if her mother's mysterious sickness clutched her as well.

 _Flashback_

 _"We need you to take these. If you want to join the marines then you'll have to stay as healthy as possible. We can't let your mother's sickness drag you down too" A silky smooth voice told a fifteen year old Rosaline and she nodded while taking the pills._

 _She never knew of what her mother died but she was sure whatever it was, it was starting to influence her as well. Luckily she was taken in for examination by Akainu and the best medication was given to her, just like she hoped it would've been given for her mother._

 _End of Flashback_

She never got along with Akainu but she was able to save her own life even if it was only a few years. She was able to become strong but she was never able to keep her promise to her mother. She could never find it in her heart to forgive her father.

He left her with nothing.

Rosaline gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut while letting her head fall as she pulled her knees towards her chest. She wanted the world to suck her in and never spit her back up again. She couldn't believe that her whole training was but for her to be of use to those she respected.

She was nothing but someone with unwanted blood.

However, the more she thought about it the more she was becoming in denial of that status. There was no way she could've fallen so low after she had strengthened herself. She was supposed to be strong and confident to be able to take down any pirate.

Everything she was taught in her life was for her to get stronger and her past didn't make her who she was. She could still make her own future and despite everything being based on a lie, she still gave her word which she never backed down on.

She had nothing holding her back to the morals of being a marine anymore and she hoped that she would never have to say she was a marine in her life. Her old crew was gone but she had found a new crew and a Captain despite her hatred for pirates.

They cared for her and she knew she would be lying if she said that they didn't. Law and the others had tried to get her comfortable and he even saved her a few times. She had the chance to turn her life in the right way and despite not knowing when it may end, she was willing to try.

She would fight her illness without the pills, without the navy and without her past holding her back. She was willing to be a pirate and she was willing to find out what the world was really like. Rosaline wiped away her tears and pushed herself to her feet.

She looked out towards the horizon as the sun slowly started to set and a smirk came upon her lips. She knew sitting and pitying herself was not going to do anything. She wasn't going to feel better and she wasn't going to find out who she was going to be. After all, she was going to be herself.

She was going to be Rosaline.

* * *

An uncomfortable silence lingered around the two dark skinned males back in the forest and they both had their thoughts driving them insane. Law was confused but oddly impressed with himself with the fact that Rosaline was special.

She was mysterious and there was something about her that made the World Government tremble in fear. However, it was just a brief feeling when he was reminded about her tears that had fallen from the Admiral's words.

She was used by the Navy and he was sure that she was struggling to wrap her mind around the fact that half of her life was a lie. He felt sick to his stomach at the Navy but then again he was mad at himself for tricking her and he didn't like the taste it left in his mouth.

"It's a good thing Rosaline became part of you despite you being a pirate. She's much safer out there than with the Marines" Aokiji finally spoke up and Law's brows twitched as he looked back at the other male.

"I doubt she'll stay with my crew after what you told her but its better she knows. However, I am still confused as to 'who she is' and why she joined the marines in the first place" Law pointed out and Aokiji sighed while sitting back lazily once again.

"She was thirteen when she joined the Navy because she didn't have anywhere else to go, or so she said. She was taken in, of course, and kept an eye on but she never showed any rebelling attitude. She hated pirates and I'm sure it's because of her Father but then again…no one knows…" Aokiji explained.

"She was a good kid but the Navy did a lot of wrong against her. The World Government pushed her to be executed but we refused for a long time but when she was put under Kizaru, her fate was sealed. She was forced to live a lie" Aokiji finished in a bitter tone and frowned deeply.

"She said that you took care of her, didn't she have a Mother or any other family besides her Father?" Law asked in confusion but Aokiji shook his head. He had personally tried to find any other family members but there was none, they had all died.

"No. Her Mother had died and left her to fend for herself. There were a lot of rumors of how her Mother died and a lot of them said she was sick while Rosaline was infected with the strange sickness…" Aokiji trailed off and Law's eyes widened when a few scene's replayed in his mind.

Was that the truth? Was she sick?

"…But every one of those rumors were lies" Aokiji deadpanned and Law's suspicions vanished while his brows furrowed. "Her Mother died because she had cancer" Aokiji's words rang in Law's head and his face darkened.

"Let me guess, she doesn't know" Aokiji shook his head in reply and Law scoffed while crossing his arms over his chest. "Why are you telling me all this? I'm a pirate and you're a Marine Admiral. I don't see a reason in between them" Law questioned in a low tone.

"I need you to take care of her. See it as a debt of sorts." Aokiji answered and Law's eyebrows twitched slightly at his words. The last thing Law wanted was to pay a debt towards an Admiral and he hated having any debt.

"I'd hate to break it to you, but I already planned on doing that from the moment I saw her. You don't get people like her everywhere" Law clarified and the Admiral chuckled in amusement. He had figured as much for someone with such a high bounty.

It was obvious that the Death Surgeon knew of value but he was sure that if Law did take her in and she agreed that she would join him that he would also be in danger. Then again he was a pirate so Aokiji was sure it didn't faze him in the least but there was still one thing he had to tell him.

"You've only answered half of my question. I want to know who her Father is and why everyone is after her" Law ordered and Aokiji's lazy body language changed towards a serious expression. His eyes darkened and a deep frown came upon his lips.

"I'll only answer that question if you agree to make sure she never gets in the clutches of the Navy. Her whole existence is a danger and in the World Government's eyes, she's more valuable than any treasure. Do we have a deal?" Aokiji asked and Law grunted with the nod of his head.

There was no turning back now anyway. After all the trouble he had gone through to have her join his crew, he wasn't going to let her go now especially when she was such a big threat towards the World Government.

"She's the Daughter of the Redhead, Shanks. One of the four Pirate Emperors."

To say he was in shock was an understatement and he didn't even realize he was gaping at the Admiral's words. He had expected a lot of thing but he had never expected one of the Four Emperor's to have a daughter…who was on his ship!

"So you told him my big secret, Kuzan? I can see it in his facial expression" Rosaline's voice rang in their ears and they glanced at the female who was slowly walking towards them. A smirk was plastered on her plush lips and she somehow had confidence in her blue eyes.

Aokiji smiled at her and knew that she had just needed a small break to take everything in before she made her final decision. That was one special quality about her. She never let anything get her down longer than a day.

"You didn't expect me to be that Bastard's daughter, did you, Law?" Rosaline asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the pain in her right arm. She was relieved that it had stopped bleeding but the pain was still present.

"Y-you're… This was unpredictable…" Law murmured, his face still contorted into an expression of shock and disbelief. It did explain a lot since how she had incredible haki as well as the red hair but moreover why the World Government wanted her dead.

Rosaline rolled her eyes t the male's shock and looked back at Aokiji. "You said that you were just passing by before does that mean you're leaving again soon, Kuzan?" She asked and he nodded. She figured that he wouldn't stay for long.

"I actually just wanted to help you two along before I went back. Oh, that reminds me!" Aokiji reached inside the white jacket he was wearing before he pulled something out and threw at Rosaline who was quick to catch it.

A Den Den Mushi.

"I had a feeling you two won't be able to contact your crew. Now you can use it to…uh…well you know. Whatever, I forgot" Aokiji mumbled on and Rosaline chuckled in amusement. She knew he wanted to say to communicate but she didn't say anything.

She watched as he stood up with a sigh before he let out a loud yawn. He stretched out his arm muscles and wiped away the tears. "I'll see you around then, Rosaline, Trafalgar. Next time I won't be the one helping you and I won't go easy on you" Aokiji stated before he turned to leave.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Kuzan. Thank you for everything" Rosaline responded and the male chuckled before he walked on into the forest. Rosaline watched as his figure vanished in the shadows and let out a sigh while looking back at a still dumbstruck Law before she raised an eyebrow.

"Hold on, _the_ Redhead?" Law was hit on his head by Rosaline at the question and a vein pulsed out from her temple as she held her right fist. He yelped and held the bump on his head while glaring at her before seeing her chuckle.

Then she burst out laughing.

"For a pirate you sure are something else, Law. What a strange Captain you are indeed" She said in between her laughs and Law chuckled. He didn't have anything else to say with her staying with him and he finally knew he never made a mistake

She was special.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! Please** **read and enjoy!* Here's a brand new Chapter!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21**_

"This is amazing!" Rosaline exclaimed as she stood on top of the highest tree branch and saw the ocean stretch far while the view of the forest was breathtaking. She caught sight of a few animals and the birds that flew past her, letting the wind take them.

Rosaline let out a sigh and sat down, briefly closing her eyes at the breeze that brushed passed her. She let it ruffle her hair and her clothes before it faded away once again. A small smile came upon her lips and she stared out towards the ocean.

"Rosa- _ya_!"

Rosaline's eyes widened and she immediately paled at the voice that called her. She gritted her teeth and sat tightly against the tree's trunk while hoping that the leaves would cover her form. She silently cursed at the male and her eyes looked around for him.

It had been a whole two days since they had been on the stranded island and they were to see the crew somewhere around their second day which was this very day. However, she needed new bandages like Law insisted as well as him checking over her wounds.

There was no way she was going to check her wounds again after he tried to stitch up the wound on her arm. She mentally growled at the thought of the Admiral that left an entire Medical Kit for them and cursed at the male.

"Room. Shambles" Rosaline blinked a few times before she realized that she was on the ground and in front of a smirking Law. "You think you can run from me just because I'm without my sword, Rosa- _ya_?" Law asked in amusement before she turned to run away.

"No way in hell are you getting me!" She yelled at him and darted off at an incredible speed making Law chuckle. He opened his hand palm again and his smirk widened in a grin when he used his Devil's Fruit once again.

"LAW!"

* * *

 _ **Later on…**_

"I hate you" Rosaline spat at the male who was smirking all the way in amusement and bandaged up her right arm which he had just stitched up. Rosaline glared at him and refrained from flinching because of her wound.

It hurt like hell but then again it was for her own good. She let out a sigh and her glare finally ceased from the Death Surgeon. She still disliked doctors to a point where they sickened her but she had no choice but to live with the fact, especially when her Captain was one.

A Pirate Doctor.

"That wasn't so bad and now your wound can close up quicker" Law stated and received a glare with a deep frown. She was not impressed by him and she was still angry at him for catching her off guard with using his Devil's Fruit.

"A child would've cried, I didn't. However, I'm reconsidering in moving your accidental death closer" She threatened and Law chuckled while putting away the medical supplies. She amused him to no ends and just when he thought being alone with her for two days would be boring.

Never a dull moment with Rosaline.

Rosaline glanced at her bandaged arm and touched the fabric. She could move her hand freely but moving her arm was another story. It may have healed more than she had expected but it was still not ready for combat use.

Moreover, the cut on her head still hurt but it seemed to have healed and only left a small scar underneath her bangs. Law had managed to take care of her wounds and she made sure that they didn't starve or that Law didn't starve.

An unconscious smile made it onto Rosaline's lips but it was interrupted by a chuckle from Law. She immediately glared at him and a frown came upon her features. He still irritated her and everything she did seemed to amuse him.

"What's so funny, Law?" She snapped at him and he shrugged making her fume at him. She didn't say anything and decided to avert her eyes from him. She pressed the small smile away that wanted to come upon her lips.

She was relieved that everything seemed to go back to normal or as normal as things were between her and Law. They didn't try to avoid each other anymore and despite not talking things out, they pushed away the memory of what had happened between them.

It was a difficult task for Rosaline but she had managed an entire day to let the memory cease her thoughts. It was just strange that it was coming back into her mind at the moment and she had the idea it was because the crew would arrive, giving her no time to confront Law with the thought once again.

"You are, Rosa- _ya_." Law answered and Rosaline's trail of thought was interrupted. She rolled her eyes before a small smirk came upon her lips, the small smile fading way just as fast as it came. Law raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in mood and eyed her suspiciously.

"I think it's quite unfair that you know who I am, but I do not know much about you. I'm sure that Aokiji told you about my deceased mother and how I joined the navy. Now it's your turn to tell me something about you" Rosaline pointed out and the smirk slowly faded away into straight line that her plush lips pressed in.

"What do you want to know, Rosa- _ya_?" Law asked and Rosaline was slightly caught off guard with the fact that he asked her what she wanted to know. She had thought that he would be more stubborn but maybe he was willing to tell her something.

"Like, where do you come from and how you got your Devil's Fruit ability." Rosaline replied and saw Law blinked a few times. She raised an eyebrow in confusion when he suddenly smirked at her and watched as he turned towards her.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" He stated and Rosaline almost fell over at his answer. She was wrong, he was stubborn and the chances he was going to tell her anything of his past was dulled by each second, but she was also stubborn.

"You better tell me, Law. You know more about me than I know about you so you better speak up" Rosaline insisted and he crossed his arms over his chest. It was two egos clashing against one another and both were incredibly stubborn.

"I don't know everything about you, Rosa- _ya_. Therefore you cannot force me to tell you anything about myself." Law concluded and Rosaline scoffed at the male. She begged to differ when it came to forcing people to talk and he forgot that she was a pirate exterminator.

"Like what? My favorite food?" She asked in a sarcastic tone and saw Law blink at her with no response, making her chuckle. He really wanted to know her favorite food but she had an idea he didn't just want to know her past but different traits as well.

She decided to amuse him.

"I absolutely love bread" She answered and saw him scowl at her. She burst out laughing at the male while he glared at her. "Oh! And you're terrible food is the best!" She laughed and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm not amused, Rosa- _ya_ " Law growled at her and Rosaline laughed at the agitating vein that pulsed out from his temple. He may not have been amused but she was. She couldn't remember the time when she laughed so freely and it was a relieved feeling.

"Too bad you won't find out anything about me further then. I'll just have to gamble on what I think of you… Let's see how well I can guess your past…" Rosaline trailed off and narrowed her eyes at the male while concentrating.

Law raised an eyebrow and smirked knowing that it would be interesting to hear the point of view the red-haired female had of him. Despite not showing it but he actually did want to share a piece of his past with her. He just didn't know how she would react to any of it.

"You obviously had seen a lot of death as a child and I guess you made a lot of careless decisions. However, there was someone who helped you out of your predicaments and they're out of the picture now." Law's eyes widened at her words and saw she was still concentrating.

He had not expected her to catch his past so spot on even if she was just guessing everything vaguely and a small frown came upon his lips. She was skilled in reading people and he felt a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

"You most likely have one great enemy because of the special person's disappearance and I take it you ate the Devil's Fruit on purpose… Yeah, that's what I got. How spot on was I?" Rosaline asked, blinking the concentration away before Law unexpectedly sat down next to her with a sigh.

"Spot on. You've got quite the talent there, Rosa- _ya_ " Law complimented and Rosaline flushed to her own dismay. She watched as he glanced at the sky before he closed his eyes, his thoughts lingering around in his mind.

"I was born in Flevance and my Father taught me more than anyone had ever taught me about medicine." Law started and Rosaline blinked a few times before her eyes widened. She had heard about that town before.

"Flevance, isn't that the town that had Amber Lead Syndrome?" Rosaline asked and saw the male nod but he was surprised that she knew about the town. Then again she was part of the Navy once so anything was possible with her.

"Yes, and I was infected with the sickness" He saw her eyes widened and instead of her showing disgust, she showed compassion. It was a strange sight to see her care and the compassionate gleam in her eyes made him want to continue.

"I only had three years to live and I involved myself with a Pirate crew. I was so consumed to destroying as much as I could that I didn't realize I was dragged deeper into the darkness. However, the Pirate Captain's brother was the one to save me." Law explained but Rosaline made to comment as he continued.

"The Pirate Captain was after the Devil's Fruit that I now have for a different reason while his brother found the fruit for me to eat. It cured me, of course, but in the end he was killed by the Pirate Captain, his own brother…" Law trailed off and his face darkened.

He felt anger course through his veins and wanted to grit his teeth but a faint touch made everything vanish. He took back at Rosaline who had put her hand on his own and saw her give him a saddened smile.

"Looks like we've both been through more than enough and we're both still looking for justice" Rosaline murmured and Law took a few moments before he vaguely nodded. Her reaction towards his past was unpredictable but he had an idea that they were both not looking for the same justice.

"But in a lot of ways we differ as well. After all, the thing called 'Justice' changes its shape depending on where you stand" Rosaline stated and Law chuckled at the female making her look at him in confusion at his amusement.

"I told you my past and you didn't even flinch at one of the facts that I mentioned. You're a strange one, Rosa- _ya_ " Law pointed out and Rosaline chuckled but she didn't move her touch away from his. Strangely she didn't want to and she liked the feeling of their hands touching.

"I still want to know something" Rosaline raised an eyebrow but it quickly furrowed when she saw him look at her intensely. "You're infamous father, why do you hate him? Was it because he left you to fend for yourself?" Law questioned and Rosaline let out a sigh but shook her head.

"No, I hate him because he let my Mother cry."

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! Please** **read and enjoy!* Here's a brand new Chapter!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22**_

"No, I hate him because he let my Mother cry." Rosaline replied and Law's eyes widened. "She had to take on the emotional pain that he left for her and the physical pain of her sickness and she had to take care of me. He was never there for her when she needed him or when I needed him"

Law's brows knitted together in confusion and a frown came upon his dark features. "You don't hate him for missing your childhood? You don't hate him for everything he missed or the fact that he didn't take you in after she died?" Law question and Rosaline shook her head.

"I loved my time with my mother and even though I would've wanted my father there, I had the best memories. I never cared for who he was or what he was. I only wanted him to be there the moment my mother let out her last breath, the pain she went through that I couldn't make better" She replied.

"Rosa- _ya_ , you need to start caring about yourself more than you care for others" Law told her and saw her eyes widen before she looked at him with furrowed brows. "This whole time, when did you ever think about yourself? When did you do anything in your own interest?"

"You joined the Navy for justice, to change the world. You sacrificed yourself for your crew, both Navy and Pirate. Have you ever thought that maybe you need to start thinking about yourself?" Law asked and Rosaline averted her eyes from his intense stare.

"I don't care what happens to me, Law. As long as it saves the others from pain-""You think sacrificing yourself makes other people happy?" Law asked and Rosaline's eyes widened. It was something that hadn't crossed her mind before because she had thought more about saving them…

"Do you honestly think they appreciated the pain you put on yourself just for them? That's the most selfish decision you can make, Rosa- _ya_ " Law scolded the female and a shadow fell over her eyes while a deep frown came upon her features.

She was wrong this whole time. She had thought that her sacrifices would save others but instead she caused them more pain. She didn't care what happened to her but now she had to for others? The thought was so confusing but something was bothering her more, was Law.

"Why do you care so much, Law? You're a pirate and you're just as selfish not taking in other people's wishes" She stated and looked back up at him, her blue eyes piercing his grey orbs that seemed to narrow at her.

"Not all pirates are the same, Rosa- _ya_. I care because you're part of my crew and if I didn't care I would've left you in that cave to drown with that island" Law's voice was low and dangerous but his words didn't feel right.

Rosaline felt a painful pang in her chest and took her hand off Law's while looking away from him. His words hurt her more than she had expected and in the back of her mind she felt a tug. He cared for her as part of his crew, his subordinate and nothing more.

Nothing more…

She was confused as to why she would feel so hurt by just his words. He gave the right answer, didn't he? He told her that he saved her because she was part of his crew because she was made one of his subordinates.

Then why did she feel an excruciating pain within her chest? Why did she feel her emotions bubble up to the surface like before? Was his answer not what she wanted to hear? She couldn't figure out why she didn't want to hear those words from the male.

She was bitter to her core and everything seemed to fade away in her thoughts. With the statement the male made she had received her answer from her previous question as well. The only reason he had learned in at that time was because he wanted nothing more but a fling.

Rosaline was reminded of his status as a Pirate and once again she felt the bitter hatred against them. Of course they didn't care about anything else than having what they want. They never took in people's feeling just like Law pointed out at her.

There was a sudden loud and familiar noise not too far away from them making Rosaline glance at the beach side. She started to pick up familiar presences near her and wanted to feel relieved that their crew finally came, but the pain started to influence her physically or so she believed.

"Captain! Rosa-chan!"

Rosaline could hear Shachi call for them but it echoed inside her mind. Her head pulsed in pain while her chest also started to ache. It hurt to breathe and she felt like she was cornered in. She had to just get away from Law.

She stood up and turned her back towards Law while he also stood up. "We should make sure that you're wounds aren't infected back on the ship, Rosa- _ya_." Law stated and Rosaline frowned deeply while her eyes darkened.

"Whatever you want. After all, I am part of your crew" Rosaline stated bitterly and Law's brows furrowed at her tone. He knew he had said the exactly thing to answer her question but he didn't know what she was upset about. For what exactly was she mad at him?

No, wait. He knew why she was mad at him and it made his eyes widen slightly. This whole time he had tried to forget what had happened between them and obviously she tried as well but that wasn't what she wanted.

The answer he gave wasn't what she wanted to hear and the answer he gave wasn't the entire truth. He looked back at her before he saw her breathing was heavy, her hand clutching her chest as she struggled to take in oxygen. Her eyes were clenched shut and her skin was pale, almost white.

"Rosa- _ya_ , you're-" She suddenly fell to her knees while coughing rapidly and he immediately ran over to her side. "Rosa- _ya!_ What's wrong?" He asked but she kept coughing as her body rippled with the force of the coughs.

She coughed up droplets of blood and her eyes widened along with Law's grey orbs. She couldn't say anything as she breathed heavy and her hand went to clutch her chest. Her head pulsed in pain and everything around her was spinning.

"Can't…breathe…" She managed to rasp before another sharp pain in her head made her body limp and she fell unconscious. Her eyes closed shut and her hand's grip loosened. Law managed to catch her and looked her form over.

"Rosa- _ya_! Hey, Rosa- _ya_! Rosa- _ya_ , stay with me!" Law exclaimed while trying to shake her awake but her body was limp. He didn't receive any response from her and her body was ice cold against his warm touch. He went to feel her pulse and his breath hitched when he barely felt a heartbeat.

"Captain! Rosa-san!"

"Bepo! We're over here, hurry!" Law cried back before his best men came rushing towards them. They wanted to cry out in relief but saw Rosaline's pale form and Law's panicked face. "Hurry! We have to get her back on the ship!" Law ordered and the two males nodded before they darted off.

Law hoisted her up while Bepo grabbed the bag next to him, not asking any question before they ran towards the Submarine. The polar bear felt a pang in his chest as Rosaline's state and felt tears threaten to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Captain! Get on board! We have everything set up for you!" Penguin called and Law nodded before they jumped onto the dock of the ship. He quickly ran into the Submarine with the others following and gritted his teeth while glancing at Rosaline before seeing she was barely breathing.

"Captain, what happened to her? I thought you guys were fine!" Shachi asked as they burst into the medical room. They were contacted by the female and she had told them they were fine on the stranded island but now she could barely breathe.

"She suddenly collapsed with heavy breathing and pain in the chest. Get her hooked up on an IV Immediately! Give her oxygen as well and tell Jambarl we're leaving this island. We can't let the marines find us like before!" Law ordered and his crew nodded.

Law looked back at Rosaline and gritted his teeth. He quickly put on his medical gloves while the others put her on oxygen and connected her to the IV. They all watched in horror at her low heartbeat and her blood pressure was more than dangerously low.

"Does she need any anesthesia?"

"No, she's already unconscious. I doubt she'll wake up, but give her something to dull the pain. We need to get her vitals back to normal and run all the possible tests. I want this cause and I want it as soon as possible" Law ordered and everyone nodded before he looked back at the female.

Her hair was messy and some of the bangs fell over her eyes. Her breathing was unsteady but her oxygen levels were slowly rising from the oxygen mask that was put on. They drew blood and skin cells before they send it for testing where Bepo was making sure everything was going right.

"Her blood pressure is rising and her heartbeat is stabilizing. Her oxygen levels are neutral but she's still not in the safe zone" Penguin reported back at Law as he drew the last blood sample he needed and handed it over to Bepo.

"As long as she's still breathing and her heart beat rises, I'm satisfied. We'll see what we can do when the test results come back" Law stated and Penguin nodded before he fixated his eyes onto the screen once again.

 _"There were a lot of rumors of how her Mother died and a lot of them said she was sick while Rosaline was infected with the strange sickness…"_

Law frowned and looked back at Rosaline's unconscious pale figure. Aokiji's words were nagging him from the moment he remembered her strange symptoms and he had actually thought that she had gotten the sickness genetically.

 _"…But every one of those rumors were lies. Her Mother died because she had cancer"_

Law walked in next to her bed again and looked at her vitals which weren't changing for the better. He didn't know what was wrong with her but it worried him to the core. He mentally cursed at her for not telling him she was sick and he was going to give her a mouth full when she awakes.

A beeping sound suddenly echoed throughout the infirmary and Law's eyes widened while he checked her vitals again, his blood running cold. "Her heart beat is falling rapidly! Oxygen levels falling!" Penguin exclaimed in panic and Law gritted his teeth.

 ** _I'm broken and I'm barely breathing…_**

"Shachi! Bring me a hypodermic!" Law called and the male nodded while rushing towards a table and grabbed the narrow plastic tube. Just as he touched it, there was a long continuous beep sound and everyone's eyes widened in horror.

 ** _I'm falling cuz my heart stopped beating…_**

"Get the defibrillator!" Law ordered before he pressed his palms onto her chest and tried to resuscitate her by pressing onto her chest. "Charge it!" He ordered as they came in next to him and he grabbed the equipment before he received the clear to use it.

 ** _If this is how it all goes down tonight…_**

Law used the equipment and Rosaline's chest lifted from the electric shock. They hoped for a heartbeat but didn't get anything. They charged it again and Law pressed it against her chest again, her upper body arching but no heartbeat followed.

 ** _This is how you bring me back to life..._**

"Come on, Rosa- _ya_! Stay with me!" He yelled at the female while trying to resuscitate her with the pressing of his hand onto her chest. He felt dread wash over his entire form and his body felt cold, just like the female's body beneath him.

 ** _This is what it's like when we collide..._**

"It's charged!" Law took the equipment again and pressed it against her chest. It was as if everything slowed down as her body arched off the operating table once again and the electric shock gave them a heartbeat.

 ** _This is how you bring me back to life..._**

Relief washed over everyone in the Operating Room and Law stared at the stable heartbeat she had. His knees felt weak and his body trembled slightly. He looked back at her again and watched her chest rise and fall with her even breathing.

"She's stable, for now"

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! Please** **read and enjoy!* Here's a brand new Chapter!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23**_

Rosaline felt numb.

Her whole body was numb and her mind was foggy. She had no idea where she was and she was struggling to figure out who she was. She knew that the name Rosaline was familiar to her but she didn't know if it was her own.

The dark void that was slowly drawing her numb form in wasn't helping her at all in remembering anything. Instead it made her more tired than she already was and she barely had strength to keep her mind thinking.

He could feel a faint pain come from inside her chest when she breathed in and it hurt a bit more when she exhaled. She didn't know what was wrong with her but panic started to rise up in her not knowing what was going on.

She couldn't remember anything in her fogged mind and she didn't know where she was. She couldn't move her body and she felt like she wasn't inside her body anymore, or her mind wasn't inside her body anymore.

She felt lost inside the dark void and all she could do was try and fight past the fogged thoughts. All she could do was breathe and hang onto the last bit of consciousness she had. She had a nagging feeling that someone was waiting for her and she wasn't going to let them wait forever.

"Hey, Rosa-chan"

She heard the faintness of the voice reach her ears and in her fogged mind she could register that it was a male speaking. She wanted to panic because she couldn't do or see anything but the presence of the male's voice made her feel comfortable as if knowing he wouldn't do something.

"I hope you're stilling hanging in there and I'm hoping that I'm not talking to myself."

Rosaline found his words amusing in a way but she didn't respond to the male's words. She only relaxed her breathing which was the only thing she managed to barely control and listened to the male. She was sure that whoever he was, she knew him.

"Captain said you'll be able to hear us but I'm still going on a leap of faith here."

The male's mention of someone else made Rosaline slightly confused and she wondered who he was talking about. She wanted to ask him that but found herself once again unable to do anything but breathe.

"We all really miss you, Rosa-chan, and your food. You the most of course."

The voice almost sounded panicked as he quickly readjusted his statement and Rosaline briefly wondered if the male thought she was going to scold him. She was also shocked that she was able to cook, she had no idea.

"You gave us a big scare back there, you know that? We thought we lost you but then you came back and I knew… I knew you would never just leave us. That's not like you"

His voice sounded pained and Rosaline felt a strange emotion swirl in her chest. She sympathized the male despite not knowing what had happened to her or why he sounded upset. She seemed to learn something else and somehow figure that she must've been someone loyal, not leaving 'them'.

"Captain's trying his best to make a cure and we even found someone who can help. We're just not sure if he's going to help but we're prepared to fight for you"

Rosaline hated that thought immediately. She didn't want anyone to fight for her despite not knowing who she was. She strangely felt concerned for the voice and somehow the people who were connected towards him. She didn't want them to get hurt.

"I must say I was shocked when I heard that your dad was one of the infamous emperors. I really didn't expect that one coming"

He knew her father? She wondered how he was since she had no memory of anything. She wondered if her father was there with them and if he would visit her. He sounded like a very important figure and wondered if he could come. She wanted to know who he was.

"We miss your food and your singing a lot, Rosa-chan. Penguin still wants to beat you in Poker and Bepo wants you to win for him again. Poor guy, he never actually wins"

The voice was suddenly sympathetic with the 'Bepo' figure and she felt the same emotion brush passed her at the mention of the name. She was sure that the others cheated and found it amusing that someone wanted to win her at Poker when she didn't even know how to play.

"Rosa-chan, I don't know if you remember what I asked you in the kitchen the last time but if you do, then I want to tell you that I think you lied"

Rosaline suddenly wished that she could remember what the male was talking about and tried to search her fogged mind for any trace of her lost memory. She had a feeling it was something important but she didn't know what it was.

"Since you came along Captain seemed to lighten up a bit even when you two fought a lot. I've seen how you two get along and even now I see that Captain likes you, in the same way you like him"

She had no idea that she liked someone and she was sure it was more than just getting along. She felt a warm sensation fill her chest and felt her lips twitch for the first time. It was only brief but she felt the change on her face.

"I'll leave you then, my shift is almost over but Bepo should keep you company. Get well soon, Rosa-chan"

Rosaline panicked and wanted to call him back so he wouldn't leave her alone with another stranger. She had just gotten used to the male and now he was leaving her. However, she could do nothing more than breathe.

 _Shachi!_ She finally got through the fog in her mind and found that the male's name was indeed Shachi. It relieved her that she figure out that much and started to rethink her decision in wanting to call him back. What if this Bepo character could help her remember something as well?

She waited in her mind for the unknown person to talk to her but felt the silence surge all around her, wherever she was. It felt like it was slowly starting to suffocate her and her breathing became unsteady to her dismay.

That was until she felt a gentle touch on her hand and her breathing found its normal rhythm of inhale and exhale again. Someone was touching her hand and whoever touched her hand was furry and strangely soft.

"Hi, Rosa-san"

The voice was softer than the previous visitor's voice and she instantly relaxed her tagging mind. She felt a nostalgic feeling wash over her and the touch made her mind tug. She was sure she knew who it was, but she didn't recognize the name.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't bring you any flowers but Captain isn't fond of any flowers near his patients. I'll be sure to get you some of those pink lilies you love as soon as you get out of here"

She found out something else about herself and the Captain was mentioned once again. She seemed to be one of his patients and wondered if she knew him well but he sounded as a stuck up male not wanting any flowers near his patients.

"I'm sorry that we didn't notice you were sick earlier, otherwise you wouldn't be in this position right now. After all, you're my subordinate"

All this voice seemed to be doing was apologize and she found that she immediately forgave him. She had the feeling that nothing was his thought and she hoped to tell him that once she could. She also found it odd to be his subordinate but it brought a nostalgic feeling over her.

"I hope you'll get better soon, Rosa-san. I would like to go shopping with you again even if Captain doesn't permit it. I enjoyed last time almost too much"

He sounded cheerful because of the memory and Rosaline felt another tug in the back of her mind. She suddenly remembered something about orange flowers and the smell of strange pink lilies. She didn't know from where it was she smelled it, but it felt like home.

 _Bepo…_ She felt a twitch in her fingers and slowly felt the feeling return to her but only slowly. She felt her fingers twitch again and tried her best to try and close her hand over his furry one. She needed to tell him something, she needed to show him that she was listening.

She couldn't let him stay in the darkness not knowing he was talking to himself. She was listening to him and despite not knowing exact who he was, she wanted to hold him. Even if it was just by mere touch, she wanted to talk to him, give him a sign.

Rosaline tried her best to close her palm over his but a sharp pain in her chest made her grip immediately loosen up. She felt her chest ache as she tried to breathe normally but she couldn't breathe at all and she felt the darkness of unconsciousness consume her.

A beeping sound echoed through the room and Bepo was immediately up before he looked at her vitals to see them dropping. His eyes widened and he burst out of the room before calling for help down the hall.

"Captain! I need help!"

Law's eyes widened when he suddenly heard Bepo call him and immediately put everything down. He could continue working on the cure later on. After all, the cure would be useless if Rosaline died and he couldn't let anything happen to her.

He burst into the infirmary and saw Shachi was giving her extra oxygen to raise her levels. However, her heart rate was dropping rapidly once again and he ran towards the table where he quickly grabbed an injection needle.

"Hurry, Captain!"

Luckily he had been working with his medical gloves on so all he had to do was refill the adrenaline liquid. He was quick to pierce her and slowly injected the adrenaline in her system. He pulled out the needle and immediately put pressure on the spot where he pierced her.

Everyone stared at her vitals and Law had his teeth gritted while sweat trailed down the side of his temple. He hoped that the injection was going to raise her heart rate. He didn't want to go through the dread of her heart not beating.

"Her oxygen levels are rising and her pulse is stabilizing! We caught it just in time, Captain!" Penguin exclaimed and Law watched her vitals a few more seconds before he threw away the needle of the injection needle.

"It was Bepo who was quick to let me know. It was a good thing you were here" Law stated but his eyes never left Rosaline's pale form. This was the second time she had him on his toes and he hoped that he could cure her as soon as possible.

"How long before we reach the island?" Law asked as he turned his back towards Rosaline's unconscious physique. He couldn't help it but he couldn't stand her looking so weak and fragile. He missed her snappy comments and he missed her flaring anger that matched the color of her hair.

"Two days, Captain." Jambarl answered though the intercom and Law grunted in response. He was almost done with the cure and as soon as he was done he would stop by. He wanted to make sure she was prepared for the blood transfer.

"I'll leave you to it then, Bepo. Call me again if anything changes" Law ordered and the polar bear nodded. He walked towards the door and glanced back at Rosaline's pale form before he walked out of the room again.

He missed her lively blue eyes the most.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hi guys! Please** **read and enjoy!* Here's a brand new Chapter!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24**_

 _ **Two days later…**_

Law had finally finished the antidote for the drug and the last step to cure Rosaline was the only hurdle they had to cross. They were almost there and it would only take a few days before she would wake up to hopefully her old self.

Law let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his messy hair as he still sat at the desk of the room next to the Operating Room. He had not moved from the table except if anything changed in Rosaline's state and they didn't really eat anything.

There were food that Rosaline had preserved for them but it didn't feel right to eat her food without her insulting his food. It felt out of place without her eating her small portions and she wasn't singing in the kitchen while cooking.

Law never thought that he would miss her habits like he did and he never thought than he hoped that he could see her blue eyes again. He wanted her to return and he wanted her to yell at him for not curing her sooner.

He wanted to see her fire.

Law pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his hat before he fitted it back onto his head. He turned away from the desk and walked out of the room. He closed the door and didn't want anyone to snoop around inside before he walked towards the Operating Room.

He wanted to check up on her vitals again before leaving again to search the island. There was a small piece of doubt that they wouldn't find the 'Redhead' and that he would deny he had a daughter that would lead to a fight.

Law was quick to brush the thoughts away and knew he had to stay positive even if it wasn't easy. He knew the consequences of his decision in getting Rosaline's Father to save her and knew it would put her in the light.

He was also aware of the consequences it would have on her behavior and knew very well how much she hated her Father. He was sure if she was awake, she would've chosen against meeting or letting him save her.

However, now her life was in his hands and he was not going to let her slip from his fingers. He refused to let her die when there was a way in saving her and he could live with her hatred. All he wanted was for her to not die, to live.

She deserved better.

Law was once again reminded of her question and a pang in his chest made him hesitate at the door of the Operating Room. Why did he care about what happens to her? It was a question that lingered in her mind from the very second she asked him that and even he didn't know the correct answer.

He had answered what he thought would be what she wanted to hear but the pained facial expression she showed him told him otherwise. Did she want him to care for her more than a comrade? More than a crewmate?

He didn't know.

He let out a breath and opened the door to enter the room. He saw Penguin was checking her vitals as he monitored Rosaline. Everyone had made sure to notify him if anything had changed the last two days but nothing had changed.

"Oh, Captain, you're here. Then I'll take my leave. I'll call you as soon as we arrive" Penguin said as he caught sight of his Captain and stood up. Law nodded and moved in beside Rosaline while letting his eyes roam over her unconscious physique.

"Any changes, Penguin?" Law asked as he glanced at his subordinate but received a deep frown. Penguin sadly shook his head in reply and Law grunted before looking back at Rosaline. The other male excited the room and walked away, giving them some privacy.

Law fixated his eyes on Rosaline's figure before he went to sit down next to her. He could see her skin hadn't changed from its pale color and the spots on her nails that he had seen a long time ago was growing bigger.

Her time was running out.

He grabbed the charts of her vitals and scanned through them while checking her blood pressure. Nothing had changed for the better or good but he had faith that it would as soon as she received the cure.

His eyes caught glance of her bandaged arm and he stood up while moving towards it. He hadn't dared to look at that wound until now and he had to make sure that there was no other infection. He gently took her arm and slowly started to unravel the bandage from the limp.

He had already removed the bandage that covered her forehead and the wound had healed into a small scar. He was satisfied at the way it had healed and he was sure that if given the proper treatment the scar can be visibly dulled.

Law's brows twitched as he removed the last of the bandage and saw that the wound had closed on her upper arm. The skin had turned pale but there was no sign of the blue color that indicated her bruising she had.

He was shocked that it had healed so fast, but he was relieved that it was one more thing that he didn't have to worry about. He grabbed a new bandage that lay near the bed and started to wrap her arm once again.

Her skin was cold against his warm touch and he could feel a painful ache from within his chest. Despite seeing her peaceful facial expression, he knew she was fighting for her life or so he hoped. He had to believe that she wasn't going to give up.

She wasn't like that.

When he finished he let his eyes scan over her form in search for any other indication of extra medical treatment but there was nothing. He went to sit down next to her again and his eyes fixated on her peaceful facial expression.

"Hey, Rosa- _ya_ …" He found that his voice was gruff and cleared his throat. He didn't know how to talk to her but he had the nagging feeling that he had to and wanted to. He wanted to talk to her and even if she couldn't reply, he wanted to at least let her hear him.

It didn't matter if she would remember what he had told her later on but he had to get this heavy feeling off his chest. "I see you're still hanging in there and I need you to just hold on a little longer. You'll be up and running in no time, don't you worry" He managed to say.

However, silence was quick to surge into the room once again and he didn't know how he would speak what was on his mind. He let out a sigh and intertwined his fingers with one another while sitting forwards.

"Rosa- _ya_ … I never meant to hurt you by my answer. The truth is I don't know why I keep on saving you repeatedly. I don't know why you drive me insane from time to time and I don't know why I almost kissed you that time…" Law started and swallowed thickly, not used to speak about his feelings.

"I just want you to know that no matter what I'll save you again and again and again if I have to. You made everything comfortable and from the beginning you had this something that I needed. This something that I recognized when I saw you for the first time…" Law stated and slightly gritted his teeth.

"So don't you dare die on me, don't you dare give up on this crew." Law warned in a low yet painful tone before he averted his eyes from her pale face. His eyes widened when he caught sight of her fingers twitching and his attention went back to her face.

Nothing changed on her facial characteristics but her fingers twitched slightly. Law hesitantly stretched out his hand and put his palm in her hand. He was unsure to how she would react and he was unsure why he put his hand in hers.

Her hand stopped moving and he felt a peculiar panic rush through his chest. He had just received a sign that she was conscious and it slipped as fast as it came. That was until her fingers twitched again and the feeling of relief washed through his system.

It was a good sign that she was starting to respond and it meant that she was already one step closer to recovery. Her fingers twitched around his hand until her hand held his and he looked back at her face which was still impassive.

There was a knock on the door and Law snapped out of his haze before he looked at the door. "Captain, we're here!" A voice called out from behind the door and Law felt Rosaline's grip loosen slightly almost to tell him to go.

"Yeah, I'm on my way!" He called back before he stood up and gave Rosaline a faint squeeze. "Hang in there, Rosa- _ya_ " He murmured before he let go of her hand and moved out of the room. As he walked out someone else stepped inside for monitoring and he left without another glance.

"Bepo, make sure no one except the four of us go. I want Jambarl to keep an eye on the ship incase anything happens" Law spoke to the polar bear that came into view and he nodded. Bepo had luckily already told everyone the plan so they won't have any problems when they left.

"Everything is in place, Captain. We also managed to locate them not too far away from the Submarine" Bepo reported as they started to walk down the hallway and Law nodded. It was already good news and they had merely arrived on the island.

They stepped outside of the Submarine and everyone looked back at Law who had his brows furrowed, his face serious. He grabbed his sword that was handed to him by Shachi before he narrowed his eyes on the island in front of them.

"Let's go"

His three crewmates nodded and they jumped off the Submarine before walking straight, nothing able to stop them. Shachi and Penguin glanced around them warily and didn't know what to expect when they met one of the Four Emperors but knew they had to.

 _"You're infamous father, why do you hate him? Was it because he left you to fend for yourself?"_

Law's brows knitted together when he started to feel an incredible presence near them as they continued on and his grip on his sword tightened. He knew that the 'Redhead' was no one to mess with but so was his daughter and that was what made him advance.

 _"No, I hate him because he let my Mother cry."_

Bepo's ears peeked when he heard a sound of a gun being reloaded and turned blue beneath his eyes when he saw the Redhead Pirates were already surrounding them. They had their weapons drawn and ready to attack but Law didn't dare to stop.

"Hey, Boss. Looks like we have a Supernova here that has some business with you" A large fat male said as he took a large bite out of the meat he was currently eating. His Boss raised an eyebrow and glanced up at the Death Surgeon who came to an abrupt stop.

"Oh? For what would an infamous pirate stand in front of me? Did you come here to fight, rookie?" The red-haired pirate asked with a confident smirk plastered on his lips. His eyes gleamed in amusement and the scars on his left eye were visible.

"No, I didn't come here to fight you. That would be a death wish to take on an Emperor by myself" Law replied and Shanks brows twitched slightly while he looked at the male with a peculiar glance. He didn't know of any other reason a rookie would be standing in front of him with an almost glaring stare.

"I came here because of your daughter"

Shanks' eyes widened at his words and the rest of his crew was also shocked at the statement. His men gritted their teeth in anger and pointed their weapons at the group of four. They weren't going to have anyone talk to their Captain as they wanted or make assumptions.

"You have a daughter, Boss? When did that happen?" The same fat male asked in shock, not even chewing further on his meat. He saw Shanks furrow his brows and he looked back at Law, his face pulled into a serious facial expression.

"My daughter, you say? What of her?" Shanks asked and everyone gaped at their Captain in disbelief. He had a daughter this whole time that he hadn't told anyone about and everyone was shock, except his first mate that merely enjoyed his smoking.

Law was confused as to how Shanks knew he had a daughter if he was informed otherwise and the thought of him messing around also crossed his mind. He felt his men shift uncomfortably behind him and a frown came upon his lips.

"She's dying" Law answered and once again he shocked the whole Redhead Pirates. Shanks' eyes had widened at his words and the male was immediately on his feet, his first mate joining his side. Shanks walked closer towards Law and stopped just in front of him.

"Take me to her"

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hi guys! Please** **read and enjoy!* Here's a brand new Chapter!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25**_

"Is there any way to save her?" Shanks asked as he stood in front of his daughter's bed on Law's Submarine. Both him and his first mate stood there as they stared at the red-haired female who had an impassive facial expression. His brows were furrowed and he had a peculiar gleam in his eyes.

"There is, but we'll need your blood for it" Law answered and their gazed shifted towards the Surgeon of Death as he pushed himself away from the wall he leaned against. He had his hands crossed and his polar bear first mate next to him.

"The only way to save her is by giving her the cure inside matching blood without the drug. That's where you come in" Law explained calmly and watched as the red-haired male glanced back at the pale female.

"How do you know my blood will match hers?" Shanks asked and Bepo glanced at his Captain who had an impassive facial expression. Law briefly closed his eyes and let his thoughts linger around in his mind before he glanced back at the Emperor.

"Because you're her Father and life always has a way of making you confront your enemy" Law replied and Shanks chuckled slightly at his words. He had to admit that the rookie was something else to just confront him and he had guts that would definitely get him into trouble.

"I agree then. If it'll help save her life" Shanks agreed and his first mate frowned at him. He knew it was a chance to take when he agreed to save her when the chances where there that she wasn't really his daughter.

But he somehow knew she was.

"You have a moment with her until I bring the cure to start the procedure" Law stated and Shanks nodded before the two Heart Pirates walked out of the room. Bepo eyed the other two pirates with suspicion but excited the room to give them a moment.

"You know you're taking a chance here, Boss. There's no telling if she really is Liza's daughter" Benn, Shanks' first mate finally spoke up and Shanks glanced at his first mate. His first mate had a point but then again, he didn't always listen.

"Yeah, I know. Even if she isn't my daughter in the end and my blood really matches hers, I'll be able to save her." Shanks stated and Benn rolled his eyes at his soft hearted Captain. He didn't know what to do with him at times.

"But that won't be" Benn briefly glanced at his Captain in confusion before he saw his eyes fixated upon the unconscious female. "She looks exactly like her mother" Shanks murmured and Benn huffed while crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Except she has your red hair. Despite that, she really does look like Liza when you first met her, the spiky bangs are identical" Benn pointed out and Shanks gave him a smug facial expression, making his first mate scowl at him.

"See?" Benn scoffed at his Captain's assuredness but said nothing of it. He had to admit that she did look a lot like Liza who was intimate with Shanks once, but he still had his doubts. There was no way of telling if she truly was his Captain's daughter, especially with Liza long deceased.

Shanks drew his attention when he pulled out a piece of paper and his brows knitted together as he stared at the paper. Shanks was never going to give up the search he had and it's been so many years but he never gave up.

"You really think it's her?" Benn asked as he glanced at his Captain's impassive facial expression and looked back at the drawing. It was a colorful picture that was drawn with crayons, but it wasn't messy in the least.

Drawn on it was a small field full of pink flowers, with two females standing beneath a tree. One resembled the red-haired girl lying in front of them and the other one the deceased, Liza. At their feet were a picnic basket and a large blanket.

"There's no doubt about it. After all these years we've been looking we've finally found her, Benn. We found Rosalie." Shanks stated and a small smile came upon his lips. He neatly folded up the drawing and put it back where he pulled it out.

"Now all I need to do is save her." He dead panned and his brows furrowed while a small frown came upon his lips. No matter what, he was going to make sure she's saved and he was going to make sure she was safe, or at least try.

He had the nagging feeling that she didn't want to know him or that she never wanted to meet him, yet he couldn't stop himself from looking for her. He had traveled back all the way to the Grand Line to look for her, but never found her until now.

When he had heard of Liza's death, he traveled all the way back with his crew to give his condolences to her grave. That's when he found out she left something or him and that's where he found out he had a daughter. A daughter that she asked him to look after because she was unable to continue.

The sketch she had left him was the only thing he had to look for his daughter and it was the only reason he had come back o the Grand Line. He had hoped to find her somewhere and he did, but he didn't expect her to be on the verge of death by poisoning.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened up behind him and glanced back at the Surgeon of Death. Shanks knew he was the only hope he had to save Rosalie and somehow he knew that she was in good hands.

"I need you to sit next to her and hold out your arm" Law ordered and Shanks nodded while giving Benn a knowing nod. He went to sit next to her and as he did, he realized that her arm was bandaged up beneath the blanket.

She was injured and he could feel his anger rise at the thought of someone hurting her. He was already struggling to keep his calm with her being poisoned but now she was also injured and he could feel his blood boil.

They messed with the wrong Pirate.

* * *

Rosaline could feel herself start to wake, but her body still had a numb sensation that rippled through her limbs. She could feel her memory was intact and briefly wondered if everything she had endured was but a dream.

She believed to still be dreaming.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and a pair of blue eyes met a grey sky above her with white blotches that resembled clouds. She blinked a few times before she groaned and grabbed her head as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

She gasped when she realized she was sitting in the middle of a desert and there was nothing else in sight. She glanced down at herself and realized that everything around her was grey but she saw her hair was the only color that was showing.

The red color staining the grey.

She pushed herself up to her feet and looked around with wary eyes. She had no idea where she was or how she had got where she currently was. She could barely remember what happened between her and Law and she only remembers their fight.

She gritted her teeth when she remembered the strangely painful memory and clenched her eyes shut while turning her head away. Rosaline still didn't understand why her chest ached when she looked back and briefly wondered if her sickness was the cause.

"Hey, stop thinking you're sickness is the cause of everything, idiot. You do have feelings, you know" An all too familiar voice suddenly spoke up and Rosaline's eyes widened. She snapped around and gasped at the female that stood in front of her, obviously not amused.

But they were identical.

"W-What?! W-Who are you?!" Rosaline asked, not knowing what else to ask and was shocked that the person in front of her…was her! She saw her twin frown deeply while she put her hands on her hips, her grey eyes glaring into her blue ones.

"I'm you…or let's rather say… I'm all the negativity of you" Her twin answered and Rosaline blinked at her in disbelief. Her twin suddenly smirked in a sickening way and Rosaline swallowed thickly, feeling a shiver run down her spine.

"You can call me Rosalie…" Rosaline gasped at the name and her face paled while sweat trailed down her face. Her shocked expression, however, was only brief before she gritted her teeth in anger and clenched her fists by her side.

"How do you know that name?! What do you want?!" Rosaline asked and a peculiar panic started to rise from within her chest. She didn't know who this strange person was and she was sure not going o belief her talk of being her negativity.

It was rubbish.

"I'm here to beat you into the ground until you beg me to stop..." Rosalie stated darkly and her eyes flashed a dark blue color. "You're only way out of here is if you defeat me and overcome every single hate you've consumed your entire life" Rosaline's brows furrowed and a frown came upon her lips.

"Where is 'here?'" Rosaline asked and already felt threatened in her twin's presence. She didn't know what she meant by beating her to overcome her own hate but she didn't like where this was going. She knew she was going to have to fight her one way or the other.

"You see, right now you're not alive. You're practically dead with your conscious slipping away further and further into nothing" Rosalie replied and the other female's eyes widened in shock. Her hand immediately shot towards her chest and her breathing picked up.

There was no heartbeat.

"But, you still have a chance of living" Rosalie interrupted Rosaline's panic and she looked back into the dull grey eyes. "If you agree to fight me, to overcome everything that holds you back then you may live for now" Rosaline gritted her teeth and she could feel her body quivering.

"'For now' isn't good enough! What happens if I lose?! What are you not telling me!?" Rosaline yelled angrily at her counterpart but Rosalie was unfazed by the outburst. She merely smirked in amusement and her face darkened.

"If you lose, you die" Rosalie answered with a dark facial expression that was filled with malice and Rosaline's eyes widened. "Even if those fools try and revive you, you'll just die anyway" She let out a loud laughter and Rosaline gritted her teeth.

"If I win?" She asked and Rosalie immediately stopped her laughter. Her brows furrowed and she stared at Rosaline in silence. "What happens if I win?" Rosaline asked once again and Rosalie let out a sigh while lazily gesturing to herself.

"Then I'll vanish and you'll live on happily ever after" Rosalie replied and saw her counterpart's face turn impassive. She knew that Rosaline didn't fear death but she had other people who she would leave behind if she died. That's what made her hesitate.

 _"Rosa-ya! Hang in there!"_

Rosaline's eyes shot towards the sky at the familiar voice and felt a peculiar emotions swirl within her chest. "Law!" She called back but he knew he wouldn't hear her. She frowned deeply and looked back at her counterpart, her attitude changing immediately.

"I accept your arrangement and I promise you that I'll beat you. I can't afford to lose to anyone!" Rosaline exclaimed and emitted a dangerous aura from her body. Her counterpart chuckled darkly and took her hands off her hip.

"You have some confidence there, Redhead. Who do you think you're dealing with here? I'm not-" Rosaline let out a cry as she hit her counterpart and sent her flying through the desert. Her facial expression murderous and her fist had veins pulsing out.

"I don't have time to chit-chat. I have people waiting for me and you're stalling for time" Rosaline snapped and her whole body started to turn dark from her armament haki that she activated. She saw her counterpart smirk and wiped the blood off that run from her mouth.

"Overcoming your hate won't be easy, Redhead, but then again. What's the fun in easy?" Rosalie asked and her body also mimicked Rosaline's actions. Rosaline briefly closed her eyes and let out a breath before she focused on her counterpart.

 _Wait for me, guys!_

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hi guys! Please** **read and enjoy!* Here's a brand new Chapter!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26**_

"Captain, her vitals are rising! How fast did that cure work?" Penguin asked in shock as he stared at the screen before he glanced back at his Captain who had his eyes on the unconscious female. A gleam of relief passed through his grey orbs and he took off his medical gloves.

"It has quick effects. I'll say she'll wake up in approximately two to three days" Law clarified and everyone silently cheered at the great news. Shachi and Penguin hugged each other with tears in their eyes before Bepo picked them both up in a hug before crying together.

Law chuckled at their behavior and glanced back at Rosaline whose skin tinted slightly back to its original color. She was saved and he didn't know how to describe the relief that washed over him. She was finally going to be healthy and she was going to wake up.

"Alright, time for you guys to get out of here. We need to give Rosa- _ya_ some rest and you need some rest as well" Law ordered and his men groaned, their happiness suddenly sullied but nodded reluctantly at his orders. They knew they needed to rest and so did their Captain.

Law watched as everyone left the Operating Room and chuckled once again before hearing the door creak open again. He glanced at the door and saw Bepo let in the other two Pirates. He nodded at his first mate before Bepo left the room, leaving Law with the Emperor and his first mate.

"I'll leave you alone. She should be in her conscious mind." Law explained and Shanks nodded while looking back at the young woman. He could see her skin was starting to tint slightly in color but her face stayed impassive and peaceful.

"Thank you" Law grunted before turning to leave, Shanks' first mate following. He gave his Captain one last glance before he excited behind Law and leaned against the wall just outside the door. He had to give his Captain some time alone but he wasn't going to leave his Captain alone.

Shanks went to sit down next to Rosaline's unconscious body and the silence surged throughout the Operating Room. He felt a peculiar feeling wash over him at the thought that she was out of danger and that she was saved from death.

Yet, he was troubled.

He knew that his daughter wouldn't want to see him after all the years he left her alone with her ill mother but he couldn't bring himself to let her push him away. He wanted to share things with her, things he never wanted to share with anyone except Liza.

But was he worth it? He didn't know but he was going to try and no matter what, he was going to keep trying even if she pushed him away. He was going to do the only thing he knew what he can do and he was going to apologize.

For all those long years, he wasn't there.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Full Hardening! Ikenhisu!" Rosaline exclaimed as she hit her counterpart with all of her energy and her body was completely in its armament state. She gritted her teeth and the ground cracked beneath them before an explosion sent both of them flying.

Rosaline twirled in the air and dug her feet into the ground to make her movement stop. She glared up at the smoke that still lingered in her vision before coughing up blood. She wiped the blood that ran from her mouth and pushed herself back onto her feet.

"Not bad, Redhead" Her counterpart complimented as she stepped through the smoke with minimum damaged and a smug facial expression. "But you'll need more than that to defeat me, remember? Fighting isn't the only thing that'll make you overcome your grudges"

Rosaline scoffed and pinched the bridge of her nose before her armament haki vanished again. "You have me mistaken. I have no grudge against Pirates anymore… They're not all the same… I realized this against the greater of my pride…" Rosaline stated and let her arms relaxed while her eyes swam with emotions.

"They don't all have the same self-centered behavior and not all of them are heartless… That's why I can't hate them all anymore… That would make me hate my own crew and I can't bring myself to do it!" Rosaline exclaimed and clenched her fists, her eyes narrowed at the identical female in front of her.

Rosalie chuckled darkly and crossed her arms over her body. She still wore her smug grin but something about it made a shiver run down Rosaline's spine. "Oh? That's new but that's not all. Have you forgotten what the Navy had done to you? The torture they have put you through even now?" She questioned.

A shadow fell over Rosaline's blue eyes and her face turned impassive while her counterpart chuckled in victory. She knew she hit a sensitive spot in Rosaline's pride and it was only that small hit she needed before she took her down.

"Like that bothers me" She gasped out in shock and her eyes widened in disbelief. She stared at Rosaline and saw a small smile on her lips. She didn't look pained at all and there was no gleam of hate emitting from her bright blue eyes.

"If they weren't there, I wouldn't have become the person who I was today… No matter how much pain they caused me, they made me who I am today. I know they're my enemies, but I won't hate them. For they gave me the strength I have today" Rosaline finished before she saw Rosalie's panicked face.

She smirked and cracked her knuckles while her counterpart fell onto the ground, her eyes wide in both shock and horror. She didn't expect her to make peace with everything so quickly and it was not what she had planned.

Had she truly made peace?

"Shockwave!" Rosaline exclaimed and hit her counterpart straight in her abdomen making her cough up blood before she was sent flying. She gritted her teeth and tried to pry her eyes open before she was hit into the ground by the force of Rosaline's punch.

"You lost, admit it" Rosaline said, her voice low and serious as she stood back. She watched as her counterpart spat up blood before she wiped her bloodied mouth. Her glare was deadly but her smirk gave her a different impression.

"Oh? You think you've won? You're underestimating me quite a bit, Redhead" Rosaline frowned deeply and took a hesitant step back as her counter back stood up. She knew something was coming her way but she couldn't anticipate what it was going to be.

"You may not hate Pirates anymore and you may have no hate for the Navy. You may dislike doctors to a degree but you still have one hatred that you refuse to let go" Rosaline's eyes widened at her counterpart's words and her breathing cough in her throat.

"That's right, you're still mad at Daddy-" Rosalie spat up a large amount of blood as she was slammed into the ground. The deserted area's floor cracked from the brutal force of Rosaline's grip and her eyes were deadly.

"Compress!" Her hand contracted close from her grip and the whole area exploded. Blue eyes narrowed onto the vacant spot in front of her before she glared back at her counterpart who was unharmed once so ever.

"That's it, get angry. He left you right? All by Mommy's side? He left you there to watch her die without any moral support. How long was she sick anyway?" Rosalie mocked as she continued to question the red-haired female who was drawing blood by clenching her fists too tight.

"SHUT UP!" She tried to rapidly hit her counterpart with her blood boiling in anger. She cried out as she continued on but her counterpart easily averted each and every blow. She suddenly vanished from sight and Rosaline gritted her teeth while coming to an abrupt stop.

Her fists were trembling and her breathing was rash as she let her eyes dart out all around her. Blood dripped from her fists and she could feel her anger rising. A small trail of sweat fell from her face before she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"Shockwave!" Rosaline let out a bloodcurdling yell as she was hit with her own technique and fell to the ground, unable to move. The pain was excruciating and she couldn't move after the attack making her counterpart chuckle in amusement.

Rosalie went to sit on top of the injured female and she cried out in pain before she glared back up Rosalie. "You should calm down, what would your mother say if she saw you like this?" She was almost thrown off by Rosaline but luckily pushed her weight down onto the female.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother, scum! Don't you dare talk about that bastard in front of me!" Rosaline yelled angrily at her but her counterpart only yawned in a bored gesture and Rosaline's anger raised.

"Hey, Redhead. You can't keep hating your Daddy for everything and even if I don't care you still need to forgive him. He saved you after all" Rosaline's eyes widened in shock at her counterpart and she swallowed thickly.

"Oh, you don't know! You're little Captain found your Daddy and used his blood to make you a cure. The same cure that basically caved your life" Rosalie explained to the shocked female beneath her and she could feel the anger start to emit from her.

"How could he!? Law knows how much I hate him! I would rather die! Why-?!" Rosaline's head was suddenly slammed into the ground and she glanced back at her counterpart who gave her a deadly facial expressing.

"Stop being such a child, Redhead! He saved you because he cares for you, can't you open up your blind eyes and see that?! Just like your Daddy! He cares! Now shut up and listen!" Her counterpart scolded and Rosaline gritted her teeth. Her counterpart hated her stubbornness but she did keep quiet.

 _Hey there, Rosalie, can you hear me…?_

Rosaline's eyes widened and her body froze in the harsh grip she was in when she heard a deep male voice speak. He called her 'Rosalie' which could only mean one thing. She tried to struggle against her counterpart, not wanting to hear the voice she believed it to be but she was stuck.

 _If you can then I'd like you to know it's me, Shanks… Your Father…_

Rosaline gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut while trying to block out the male voice. Her hands started to clutch the ground beneath her and she could feel a familiar pain inside her chest. If only she could get rid of that pain.

 _Well, I'm not really a Father am I? To think that you've gone through so much and I wasn't even there once for you… I'm sorry, Rosalie… I know it won't do any good to apologize but I want you to know that I am truly sorry, for everything…_

Rosaline almost chipped her teeth as she increased the force she bit down and her fists broke the rocks the grabbed in the rubble. Her counterpart's brows furrowed and she could feel a peculiar emotion come from the blue eyed female beneath her.

 _When I found out Liza died, I came as soon as I could. You weren't there but by that time I didn't know of you, until I found a drawn picture with a letter… It took me years to figure out where you might be…but I couldn't find you anywhere…_

Rosaline's grip slowly started to loosen and her harsh clenching of her teeth ceased. Her eyes widened at his words and she barely refrained from gasping. All those years after her mother died, he had looked for her?

 _I know I'm the most terrible Father one can be and I should've been there for both you and Liza from the beginning… I should've been there for you and you might not have gotten hurt…_

Rosaline briefly closed her eyes shut as she felt a bunch of different emotions swirl within her chest before she felt a warm sensation wash over her. Her right hand. There was the feeling of touch coming from her right hand and that could only mean one thing.

Shanks was holding Rosaline's hand.

 _I am truly sorry for all the pain you had to undergo and I would do anything to repay you for all those years… What I'm asking is not to forgive me, or even call me Father…but please… give me the time to right my wrongs…_

Rosaline's body slowly started to quiver along with her lips and she felt her emotions start to bubble up from within her chest. She didn't even realize that her counterpart didn't sit on her anymore because her emotions were raging from within her.

 _Give me the right to love you…_

Tears fell from Rosaline's eyes and she tried to push herself up but only more tears fell from her eyes as she tried to do so. Her eyes were clenched shut and her hands were gripping the ground. Her body quivered slightly as her sobs took hold of her and she sniffed.

"Father…"

* * *

Shanks looked at her peaceful facial expression as he said the last words that were pressed harshly against his chest before he let out a sigh. He knew he wouldn't get any response from her but he did hope that she heard him.

He wanted to make amends.

Shanks took at his hand that was on hers before he started to pull it away but found that he couldn't. His eyes widened when he saw her hand slowly grip his hand. He looked back at her face and his breath caught slightly in his throat.

A tear fell from her eye…

This whole time he had talked to her he had his doubts that she didn't hear him or that she would even respond to him. However, all those doubts were quickly demolished when he felt her grip on his hand tighten.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere"

* * *

 **A/N: Unwanted Blood will be on a two week break but don't worry!* I'll be sure to post it as soon as the break's over!* Thank you all for reading and...**

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hi guys! I'm back and more eager than ever to continue this story!***

 **Please** **read and enjoy!* Here's a brand new Chapter!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27**_

 _Her life sure was interesting._

 _She would've never thought that she would have such a strange way that her life would turn out. Having the same blood as one of the most wanted Pirates on the ocean and being brought up by the best of the Navy._

 _Then joining a Pirate crew to see the world was the exact opposite as she was learned and then find out she was poisoned all those years she thought the Navy was her family. Her mother's mysterious death wasn't an illness but cancer, something incurable on the ocean…_

 _Who would've thought?_

 _All those years she had learned to be stronger, be better and be indestructible were never the lessons that made her understand her emotions. It was something that she didn't understand for someone to have and yet, she let them guide her all her years._

 _She never understood a warm feeling that filled her chest when she felt adoration towards someone and she never understood the adrenaline that coursed through her veins in a battle. Apparently, she'll never understand either._

 _She had fought countless of times against her sub-conscious and it was only until she physically fought against her counterpart that she realized it. She realized that when one cannot take your head anymore, you follow your heart which wasn't the worst path to take._

* * *

Laughter echoed throughout a dull wasteland that was once against restored to its calm and non-colorful scenery. Two figures stood in the middle of the wasteland, tears falling down the one's face while the other one let out an exasperated sigh.

"Idiot! You actually thought I could kill you?! You're dumber than I thought, Redhead!" Rosaline's sub-conscious exclaimed as she rolled onto her stomach, keeling over from laughter. Rosaline rolled her eyes but chuckled in amusement.

It was true. Everything that was used to fool her was a lie and she had actually believed in such rubbish. She had believed that her counterpart or more specifically, her sub-conscious had the abilities opt steal her life but it was all in her head, literally.

"Alright already! Could you please tell me the way out of here? I'm sick of standing here and listen to you laugh. It's making me nauseous" Rosaline snapped in a bored tone but her blue eyes were glaring at the chuckling sub-conscious in front of her.

"Like I said. It's all in your mind!" Rosalie exclaimed and Roslaine's brows furrowed in confusion. Her counterpart gestured to her head and Rosaline concentrated on her thoughts. Rosalie nodded towards her and gave her a grin with a farewell wave.

Rosaline's eyes widened when everything turned white around her and watched as everything vanished without a single trace. There was no strange scenery and her sub-conscious wasn't laughing obnoxiously loud at her.

It seemed like a dream that started to end and she could feel herself finally start to wake up. She could feel the rush of numbness hit her conscious mind and wished to groan but refrained from doing so. She was tired, mentally and physically but she was going to wake up.

She wanted to see her crew.

A pair of blue eyes slowly fluttered open to a bright room and they flinched at the bright light before quickly adjusting. Rosaline blinked a few times as she waited for her vision to adjust before she started to look around her.

She recognized the room as the Operating Room and paled slightly at the thought that she had been connected to needles. She glanced at her arms that she managed to lift up with little difficulty and saw that there was no needles inside, but small puncture marks that made her shiver in discomfort.

Rosaline found her body's strength slowly returning and managed to push herself into a sitting position. She gasped at how stiff she was and mentally groaned at the lazy sensation her body was giving her. She felt a shifting on her bed and her eyes wandered towards a familiar polar bear.

It was clear that he was sleeping deeply from the drool that came from his mouth and it made Rosaline smile softly. She felt like she was asleep for a long time and she felt like she hadn't seen anyone of them in years.

It was a terrible longing feeling.

She watched as Bepo slowly woke up with an exasperated sigh and he slowly let his eyes flutter open. He let out a big yawn and pushed himself up from the bed while blinking away the tears. He looked at Rosaline and lazily blinked for his vision to adjust.

"Oh hey, Rosa-san…" He murmured and yawned again before freezing abruptly. Rosaline watched in amusement as his eyes widened and tears immediately formed in the corner of his eyes. He looked at her with a shocked and disbelief facial expression, unmoving.

"Hey, Bepo" She greeted him in a soft tone and a small tint of pink came upon her cheeks as she smiled at him. She never thought that she would miss anyone so much as she did and she was sure that she would bring herself to consciousness if she stayed asleep again.

"ROSA-SAN!" He suddenly crushed her in an embrace and she gasped as her wind was knocked out by the polar bear. His tears burst out from his eyes and his grip tightened on her while Rosaline had a hard time to breathe.

"Bepo! What happened?! Did…" Shachi and Penguin wanted to exclaim further but couldn't finish their sentence. Their eyes were wide in shock as they stared at Rosaline who was able to breathe again and tears formed in the corner of their eyes as well.

"ROSA-CHAN!" They exclaimed in tears and Rosaline was once again trapped within a tight embrace but this time she found that she was also crying. She laughed at them and hugged them back, not caring if they forced themselves onto her.

Rosaline glanced back at the door before her eyes widened at a familiar grey eyed male that stood in the doorway. He had a small smile plastered on his dark features and his arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned lazily against the wall.

"Welcome back, Rosa- _ya_ " His words were soft and his eyes held a strong peculiar emotion that Rosaline returned. He had a small smile on his lips and Rosaline noted that it was one of the best sights she had seen even before she was trapped in the clutched of death.

It felt strange as they stared at each other and another tears cascaded down her cheeks. Despite having crying males all over her she managed up a smile with a small laughter behind it. This was it at the end of the day.

This was her new home.

"I-I'm back!" Law chuckled at her exclamation and he shook his head in disapproval at the males that bawled their eyes out around her. They were a true disgrace to piracy when it came to being emotional but it was who they were in the end.

"Hey, if you keep crying and embracing Rosa- _ya_ like that I'll have to give her medical help again" Law pointed out and the males sniffed their tears away while breaking the embracement. Rosaline was the first to wipe away the tears and smiled at the males that tried not to cry.

"I have an idea that you guys suffered a lot more than you deserve and I'm sorry for worrying you all... I'm sorry for abandoning you guys just like that...with Law's bad cooking" Rosaline apologized and bowed her head while Law growled.

A vein pulsated out from his head and his brows twitched in annoyance. The two males glanced at each other before nodding at Rosaline and Bepo merely smiled. He wiped his tears away and felt a warm feeling rush inside his chest.

"Yes! Captain's food was terrible! We're so glad you're back, Rosa-chan!" The two males cried and Rosaline laughed while Law's brows twitched more in agitation. His grip on his arms was strong and if he wasn't so relieved he would've killed the males a long time ago.

"Hey...What about my cooking...?" Law asked through gritted teeth and the two males embraced each other in fear of the deadly aura that was seeping off their Captain. They paled and swallowed thickly before they rushed out of the room while yelling down the hall in fear with Law following.

"Room! Shambles!"

"They're as lively as ever... I'm glad to see that..." Rosaline sighed in relief and already felt fatigue wash over her system. Bepo saw her eyes droop slightly and gently caught her sitting form. She forced her eyes open and looked at Bepo.

"You can rest, Rosa-san. You need to recover all the energy you lost in fighting back and gaining consciousness" Bepo softly stated but Rosaline was stubborn and forced her eyes to stay open. She wasn't going to be defeated by unconsciousness.

Not yet.

"Stop being so stubborn, Rosa- _ya_. You can rest and gain back your strength. That's all that matters at this point of recovery" Law's voice reached their ears and Rosaline narrowed her eyes at Law. Her struggling against Bepo ceased and he managed to lay her down.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure the crew would also want to know that you were awake, Rosa-san" Bepo pushed himself to his feet and Rosaline nodded with a small smile. She watched as the polar bear smiled back at her before he exited the room while closing the door behind him.

Rosaline let out a heavy sigh and realized that she wasn't alone in the room. Her eyes traveled towards Law who was staring at her intently and his gaze was far from faltering. His lips were pursed into a straight line and he wasn't going to change his facial expression.

"Thank you for saving my life...again, Law. Though, I'd prefer it that you didn't have to use my Father to do so but I'm alive" Law's eyes narrowed at her statement and he could see her smirking at him despite being tired.

"How did you...?" Her smirk widened and a gleam of mischief passed through her eyes making the male chuckle. He walked towards her before sitting down next to the bed and watched in amusement as she fought back against the fatigue.

"You're probably going to punch me again or plan my death when you get out of this bed, aren't you, Rosa- _ya_?" Law asked and she sleepily let out a chuckle but she nodded. Law's eyes softened and he felt his chest warm up with a strange feeling.

He got to see her bright blue eyes again.

"Definitely. You went and got my Father involved and even tried to kill the crewmembers with your terrible food. You're going to receive full punishment" She threatened and Law chuckled in amusement before his grey eyes caught sight of her hand.

"Rosa- _ya_... I said things that were-" Rosaline shook her head and somehow managed enough strength to move her hand. She put her hand on top of Law's hand and gave him a small smile. Her eyes started to close longer but she forced them open.

"One thing at a time, Law. We can have as many heartwarming conversations as you please but for now...how about we just...hope for my recovery...?" Rosaline asked and Law chuckled before he nodded in response.

It was of most importance.

"Good..." Rosaline's eyes finally fell closed and her body relaxed as unconsciousness washed over her entire form. The only thing that didn't relax was the grip on his hand and the small smile she had on her face. Law let out a heavy sigh and shook his head while looking at Rosaline.

Law didn't plan to remove her grip on his hand and welcomed the warm feeling that filled his chest. He finally knew that she was safe and everything was going well with her health. He had many things he wanted to say to her, to get off his chest but she needed the rest.

Law would make sure to get the heaviness of his heart another time when she was better and say to her what she wanted to hear. However, for now, he was going to enjoy the present and the warmth of her hand.

"I'm glad your back, Rosa- _ya_ "

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hi guys!** **Please** **read and enjoy!* Here's a brand new Chapter!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28**_

"Hey, hey, Rosa-chan! You need to go back to bed! Captain said that you needed to rest!" Penguin exclaimed towards the spiky red-haired female who stood in the kitchen. Shachi was by his side and Bepo was also trying to convince Rosaline to move towards her bed.

They've been at it for more than 20 minutes and tried to convince Rosaline with all their strength to go back to bed to rest. Rosaline, however, refused to go back to bed and insisted on making them food which she already began.

"I'm not going to rest. Don't you think I had enough rest for a while now? I slept for two days straight and I refuse to be in that bed any longer." Rosaline stated and poured water in the pot before she looked at the males. She crossed her arms over her body and challenged them with her eyes.

"B-But..." Shachi tried to say something convincing again but Rosaline shook her head. She was not going to listen to anything they were going to say that was related to resting. She had enough of a hospital bed for the rest of her life.

"I have a proposal. Why don't you guys help me make the food and then I promise to go rest later on, does that sound good?" Rosaline suggested and saw the males glance at each other before they reluctantly nodded.

It was hopeless to argue with Rosaline but then again, they tried it every time. They even suggested other things, like to bring her food, but she immediately said no and it was one of the things that made her cook immediately. She didn't eat anyone else's food but her own.

"Rosa-san... How come you get away with anything you want at times?" Bepo asked as he handed her the vegetables that Penguin and Shachi finished cutting. Rosaline smiled and threw in the vegetables while stirring the soup occasionally.

"It's because I'm a woman, Bepo. I always get what I want" Rosaline pointed out with a confident and prideful look in her femininity. They all sweat dropped at her statement and glanced at each other before they burst out laughing.

Rosaline's brows twitched in agitation for the male's laughter and Bepo paled slightly at the anger that arose in her system. Rosaline gave both males a hard knock to the head with her once injured arm and they both yelped in pain as they fell onto the ground.

"It hurts!" They both exclaimed while holding the bumps on their heads. Tears collected in the corner of their eyes and they looked back at Rosaline before paling as well. She was giving them a death-like stare before she winced at her arm.

"It's still not ready for combat use." Rosaline murmured underneath her breath as she flexed her hand. She saw the two males try to escape by crawling away but they quickly stopped dead in their tracks when knives were thrown a few inches away from their faces.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not going to get away with laughing at my womanhood, pirates." Rosaline's eyes narrowed at them and both swallowed hard. They did not miss the scary side of Rosaline at all.

"HELP US!"

Bepo ignored the scene that his two crewmates made and continued cooking while Rosaline tortured them. He didn't want the cooking to burn and there were a few ingredients that Rosaline had to throw in but he made sure to already do so.

"We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry!" Shachi and Penguin begged for forgiveness as they bowed in front of Rosaline. Rosaline chuckled and picked both males up on their collars until they stood back on their feet.

"As long as you're sorry and do not laugh or insult by femininity again, you're safe" Rosaline stated in a dark tone and both males nodded before she smiled widely at them. She walked towards the soup before her eyes widened when she saw Bepo cooking the rest of it.

"Rosa-chan truly has no mercy..." Shachi stated and swallowed thickly whole Shachi nodded. They had almost lost their manhood with Rosaline's torture and they would nebver ever again laugh at her pride as a woman again.

They had learned their lesson.

"Can I have a taste?" Rosaline asked as she came in next to Bepo and he nodded. She used a spoon and took a sip of the soup before her eyes widened. She blinked a few times and looked at Bepo as he raised an eyebrow.

"You put in more ingredients than I originally wanted, right?" Rosaline asked and Bepo slowly started to nod. He didn't know if he did the right or wrong thing and Rosaline wasn't showing any other signs than her impassive facial expression.

"Amazing... This is really delicious, Bepo! I didn't know you knew how to cook! Why didn't you tell me before?" Rosaline asked as she put away the spoon with the rest of the dirty dishes and looked back at Bepo who shrugged.

"Bepo can cook?" Shachi asked in disbelief and Penguin's eyes widened in shock. Rosaline's brows furrowed and she was surprised that no one had noticed it earlier. Moreover, why didn't they let Bepo cook for them?

"You didn't know? Didn't Bepo ever cook for you guys?" Rosaline asked and the two males shook their heads. Rosaline looked back at Bepo who was murmuring apologizes underneath his breath and a small smile came upon her lips.

"Well, it seems that I have another cooking partner then. What do you say, Bepo, want to join me in cooking food for these scums?" Rosaline asked and Bepo blinked a few times. The two males exclaimed in offensive with their name before they paused to see Bepo blush slightly beneath his fur.

"It would like that, Rosa-san" Bepo replied and Rosaline grinned from ear to ear while winking at him. He smiled back at her while the other two crewmembers shrugged. They had never even asked Bepo to cook for them because they assumed he couldn't cook.

Shachi looked back at Rosaline who was talking and commenting on the food and Bepo nodded occasionally. He smiled and watched as Rosaline laughed again while shaking her head. Bepo silently apologized but she helped him right.

Rosaline had truly changed everything.

Not only by adjusting to the life of a pirate but she smiled more, enjoyed more and laughed more. Even everyone on the ship had grown accustomed with her here and having her out for about a week was already too much for them.

Everyone worried about her and everyone worked together to make sure she was alright. The one that changed the most was Law. He had grown more compassionate in Rosaline's presence and he was more relaxed than usual.

He was at peace with Rosaline joining and everyone cared for her like comrades should. At first they thought she would never want to be part of them but she was finally happy with being a pirate and so where they.

"Hey, how about you guys plate up for us? Since you agreed to help me" Shachi snapped out of his thoughts and nodded at Rosaline's order. He stood up next to Penguin and they gave each other a knowing look before smiling.

"What's going on here?" Everyone paused what they were doing at the voice and the two males swallowed thickly as their blood ran cold. They started to sweat bullets and dared to glance back at Law who stood in the doorway with a disapproving look on his dark features.

Rosaline hummed as she continued with the food and Bepo sweat dropped at her oblivious behavior towards Law. He saw a vein throb out of Law's head in agitation and tapped Rosaline on her shoulder to get her attention.

Rosaline poured soup into two bowls before she spun with her back to the crewmembers and looked right at Law. She handed him the two bowls and the crewmembers turned blue while Law looked at her in agitation.

"Go plate up, Captain, we're going to eat" Rosaline ordered Law who stared at her in disbelief before she turned her back towards Law to pour in the rest of the soup. Law narrowed his eyes towards her before he grumbled something incoherent under his breath and stomped away.

Rosaline chuckled in amusement and looked back at the others before she sweat dropped at their gaping mouths. Bepo blinked a few times before he shook his head and continued on calmly making Shachi and Penguin stare at him in belief.

"How can you both be so calm?! Rosa-chan, you know that no one ever orders Captain around, right? You know how angry he gets if you do that, right?" Penguin asked and Rosaline nodded, her smile not faltering.

"Rosa-san did say that she got whatever she wanted because she was a woman. Didn't you hear?" Bepo pointed out and the other two males felt stabbed in their chests. They fell on their knees and a depressing atmosphere surrounded them.

"Always the femininity... Why are we so weak to it...?"

"Would you rather love males than females, boys? Then you won't have to suffer under the power of a woman" Rosaline suggested and disgusting shivers ran down the male's spines. They immediately came upright and saluted towards Rosaline.

"We'll stay forever in love with females!" They exclaimed proudly and Rosaline nodded in approval before she handed them a tray with the soup on them. They walked away with their heads held high and Rosaline chuckled.

"I'm glad you're back, Rosa-san. Everyone's back to their normal selves and even those two are more obnoxious than ever" Bepo stated with a wide smile as he helped her and Rosaline glanced towards him before nodding.

Her smile faded away and she stopped pouring in the soup. Bepo saw her suddenly stopped and he blinked in confusion. His eyes widened when he suddenly realized that she may have pain but stopped when he saw her slightly teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bepo." Rosaline murmured softly and Bepo's eyes widened. "For everything I did against you all. I never gave you a chance and thought nothing good of you all. But most of all, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you" Rosaline apologized and Bepo's face turned impassive.

"I'm sorry too, Rosa-san" Rosaline's eyes widened at the polar bear's words and she looked at him in shock. "We never really knew how you felt or asked you. We thought that you'd just blend in but we never gave you the space you needed" Bepo apologized and Rosaline smiled softly.

She outstretched her hand towards Bepo and he stared at the hand in confusion before he looked back at Rosaline. He slowly outstretched his paw towards her hand before she took his paw and shook it with nothing more than a smile.

"Then all is forgiven, right, Bepo? After all, everything worked out in the end." Rosaline stated and Bepo nodded before he too smiled. "Alright! Now let's plate up quickly! The others are probably starving already" Bepo nodded and they continued plating up.

A pair of grey eyes closed and a smirk came upon a pair of dark lips as the figure leaned against the wall outside of the kitchen. He had listened to everything they had said to each other and the peace Rosaline had finally made.

Yes, Law made the right decision in the end to bring her onto his ship. He maybe never knew why he brought her onto his ship the first time but it was a wise decision. They had learned something else and had grown closer together than before.

Only with Rosaline, his submarine became a Jolly Roger.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hi guys!** **Please** **read and enjoy!* Here's a brand new Chapter!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29**_

A sigh escaped throughout a small blue room and the shuffling of wood against something sharp echoed in the small space. A figure clipped her sword to her side before she pulled her hat and put it on her head.

She glanced at herself in the mirror before she exited the room without another sound. Her footsteps could barely be heard and before anyone noticed she exited the Submarine. She didn't glance back but stopped at the railing of the ship and looked out towards the island.

"Sorry, everyone. I'm going to be gone for a while. I have to do this on my own" She murmured softly before she jumped off the ship and gained her balance on the sand. Her blue orbs hardened before she sprinted off into the forest of the island.

* * *

 _ **Inside the submarine...**_

"Rosa-san! How about a round of poker? Penguin wants you to play against him again!" Shachi called as he knocked on the door of Rosaline's room. His brows furrowed when he saw the door was open and opened it up before seeing it was empty.

"Rosa-chan! Where are you?!" Shachi called as he closed the door behind him but he didn't receive any reply. He frowned and took a step forward before hearing something creak beneath his foot. His attention was immediately drawn and he bent down to pick up the small piece of paper.

Who this may concern...

I have left the submarine and I won't be returning for a while. Please do not worry about me and thank you for everything. I appreciate it if you can understand but I have to go on my own for a while.

I'll see you later...  
Love Rosaline...

"CAPTAIN!" Shachi called at the top of his lungs and the other crewmembers fell out of their rooms while looking at Shachi in confusion. Law exited his room and glanced at Shachi who had a panicked look on his face.

"What's wrong, Shachi- _ya_?" Law asked as he walked towards him with the others close on their Captain's trail. Shachi handed over the letter to Law who took it with a raised brow before his dark eyes trailed over the letter.

A small smirk came upon his lips and he folded the letter. Bepo and Penguin's eyes were wide because of what they just read and they looked at each other in confusion. They couldn't believe that Rosaline had left with nothing but a note. Why would she leave?

"Leave her. She'll come back sooner or later."

* * *

 _ **On the island...**_

Rosaline's blue eyes were hardened as she walked through the forested area and panted lightly. Her system still seemed down but she wasn't going to let it keep her away from her decision. She had to continue moving.

She felt her heart clench painfully and briefly stopped while looking up at the air. A small trail of smoke was released into the sky and her brows furrowed. A frown came upon her lips before she forced her unwilling body forward and walked on.

They were close.

She could feel her stomach churn and the closer she got the fire, the more her heart clenched tightly in her chest. Her entire body told her to turn back, go back to the submarine, to her crewmates, to her singing and cooking, to Law, rather than go this way but she kept moving forward.

She could already feel an incredible presence near her and it made her own spirit rise slightly as if fighting back against the strong force. She let out a shaky breath and her eyes hardened once again when she saw the group of men.

Their laughter reached her ears but it quickly ceased when she stepped on something that snapped and their attention was drawn towards her. Some men were ready to pull out their weapons but fell onto their knees at her strong presence.

Rosaline's eyes caught another pair of strong eyes that matched red-hair and pushed her nerves back as she walked forward. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but she didn't stopped once in her tracks, not even at the Captain's closer comrades.

She saw a large male who stopped eating his large lump of meat and another male stopped with his smoking while looking at her. The large male with the meat in his hand wore a green headband with glasses and a green shirt.

There was another man with a monkey by his side and the male next to him had a large tattoo of an animal on his neck. There was a smirking long nose male on the opposite side of him along with another dark-haired male next to him.

Right next to the Captain sat a grey-haired male who briefly stopped with his smoking before taking another breath. He eyed her carefully and noted how she carried herself with power and confidence despite walking up to them.

Rosaline stopped dead in her tracks a few feet from the Captain and her brows furrowed. His red hair was identical to her own and his strong eyes didn't move from her blue orbs. He had three scars over his left eye and a beard matched his mature facial features.

"'Red-Hair' Shanks" Rosaline's hand flew to her sword's hilt and she pulled it out in a flash. The tip of the sword was pointed at Shanks' face and his men growled while pulling on their weapons. However, Shanks' hand shot out and stopped them from moving.

Rosaline's eyes narrowed onto the male and her grip on her sword tightened as she stared the male down. She watched as a smirk came onto his handsome features and he let out a sigh while looking at Rosaline.

"You look exactly like your mother, Rosalie" Shanks said before the sword nearly missed him before it impaled the tree trunk he sat by. A few hair strands were cut off and the look he was receiving was showing Rosaline's anger towards him.

Shanks's brows furrowed and his smirk faltered slightly while his men were on guard. Rosaline let her hand fall back to her side and her face fell into an impassive feature. She let out a calm sigh to calm both her anger and her nerves.

"Don't think this changes anything. I appreciate that you saved me from my death but don't think I'll ever forgive you!" Rosaline pointed her finger towards Shanks and a frown came upon her lips while her heart clenched tightly.

Shanks' right hand man let out a long sigh filled with smoke before he pushed himself to his feet. He threw what was left of the cigar on the ground and trampled on it. He looked at all the men and his eyes narrowed sternly.

"Leave! We'll call you back when we're done with matters here!" Benn yelled and the men stood back. They nodded reluctantly before they all moved out and Benn nodded at the small group of Pirates that sat around Shanks. They stood up and left with Benn and left the two red-haired figures to talk.

Rosaline let her hand fall back to her side and her brows furrowed at the male in front of her. He wasn't saying anything and it made her anger rise even more. Rosaline balled her fists by her side and she gritted her teeth.

"Aren't you going to say anything?! Are you just going to stare at me all day?! Get a backbone and say something, Pirate!" She yelled angrily at him and her chest heaved slightly as her anger surged through her entire body. Her eyes widened briefly when she saw Shanks smirk and he let out a light chuckle.

"You're just as temperamental as your mother was..." Shanks pointed out and Rosaline groaned at the male's words. He wasn't planning on saying anything else but how she resembled her deceased mother and if that was all, she wasted her time.

"Say what you want. I'm not staying here if you're going to just say things about resemblances between me and my mother." Rosaline spun on her heels and turned her back towards Shanks. "I should've never come" She murmured softly before she walked away.

"I still want to go on that picnic with you" Rosaline's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her making her pause in her spot. She looked back at Shanks and saw a small smile plastered on his features. Her heart gave another tight squeeze before she managed to breathe again.

"I don't really to know what to say towards you, Rosalie. After all, I only found out I had a daughter when Liza died... Man, how do you do this father stuff?" Shanks ruffled his own hair and muttered a curse under his breath.

"You don't have to" Shanks' eyes widened before he looked back at her and saw her give him a sad smile. "You don't have to suddenly play my father. I've been coping all these years without you so don't worry." Rosaline assured and looked down.

"After all, you're one of the Four Emperors. Hearing you apologized to me and knowing you looked for me is more than enough. You don't have to do anything more" Rosaline softly stated and Shank's blinked at her in surprise.

"You...heard me?" Shanks asked in an unsure tone but Rosaline nodded. Shanks' eyes traveled towards the ground and he could feel a bunch of emotions swirl within his chest. Rosaline's blue orbs traveled towards the sky and quivered slightly.

"I heard everything and despite not wanting to...I guess I forgive you. Mother wanted us to make amends and it'll put this tension to rest. It wasn't your fault that you weren't there. I was just too stubborn to see it." Rosaline tried to laugh lightly but found that her mouth was dry.

"But in the end...at least... I... I got to meet you." Rosaline murmured softly and gave Shanks' a smile with her bright blue orbs. "What do you say, you want to make amends?" A shadow fell over Shanks' eyes and a frown came upon his lips.

"No" He replied and Rosaline's eyes widened at his words. The peaceful feeling that flooded through her was filled with anger and a vein throbbed out of her head. _This guy...!_ She thought angrily before huffing and let her shoulders slump in defeat.

"I don't want to just make amends with you, Rosalie. I want more than that!" Rosalie felt her heart clench again and saw the earnest emotion he had in his eyes. "I want to hear what I missed all these years. I want to share my travels with you and I want to hear everything about you"

Rosaline gave him a sad smile again and nodded while holding her hands behind her back. "I'll tell you if you want to know. Though I can't promise that everything can be interesting" Rosaline pointed out and Shanks stood up, confusing Rosaline.

"What's wrong? Hey-! What are you-?!" Rosaline exclaimed when Shanks suddenly embraced her and her eyes widened in horror. "Y-You're arm..." Shanks only had one arm and she felt her blood run cold while emotions pushed themselves up in her chest.

"Rosalie..." Shanks' voice reached her ears and her wide eyes traveled towards him before seeing the tears in his eyes. "Can you give me the right to ask you about what makes you sad, what makes you happy...can you give me the right to love you like a father?" Shanks asked.

 _"I want you to be free, sweetie. I want you to find your Father and make amends with him..."_

Tears collected in the corner of Rosaline's eyes and she gritted her teeth as she tried to push back her tears. Shanks held her close to his chest and Rosaline gripped his clothing. She wanted to push him away but she couldn't summon the strength to do so.

 _"Get as strong as you can be and know that I'll love you as long as the stars are above you. I'll always be in your heart..."_

Rosaline's body started to tremble and the tears she tried to hold back slowly cascaded down her cheeks while her grip on his clothing tightened. She could feel a warmth wash over her from the embrace and her shoulders relaxed.

"As long as the sea is bound to wash up on the sand... Father..." Rosaline managed to murmur before the tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. Shanks smiled and tears also started to fall from his eyes.

"Thank you, Rosalie"

He heard footsteps behind him and immediately sniffed the tears away. Benn chuckled at his Captain and leaned against the tree while lighting another cigar. He took a deep breath before exhaling the smoke from his mouth and his eyes traveled towards the sky.

 _Now you can rest in peace, Liza._ Benn thought to the sky as he glanced towards the crying female that Shanks embraced. Even the tears that fell from Shanks' eyes were seen by Benn and a smile came upon his lips.

 _They're going to be just fine..._

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hi guys!** **Please** **read and enjoy!* Here's a brand new Chapter!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30**_

Laughter echoed throughout the forest and the rowdy talking of pirates could be clearly heard. Smoke lingered in the sky from the barbeque and the smell of good food as well as the munching of it was part of the rowdy noise.

"Hey, Boss! So you really have a daughter!" One of Shanks best men, Lucky Roo, exclaimed and laughed. Shanks downed his mug of beer and chuckled. His mug was immediately refilled and Rosaline lazily drank her own beer.

"Yeah! I have a little girl and we're a matching pair!" Shanks exclaimed as he pulled Rosaline in a sudden embrace. Rosaline yelped and flushed slightly from the sudden action while the rest of the crew laughed at their Captain.

"W-What are you doing?!" Rosaline hit Shanks hard on his head before she huffed angrily and sat back down. She picked up her beer and took another sip before glaring at her father who lay on the ground with a large bump on his head.

"Oww! You're mean, Rosalie-chan..." Shanks moaned as he rubbed the sore spot on his head and Rosaline rolled her eyes at him. He took this whole father-daughter relationship to another level that made her feel strange warmth in her chest that she wasn't used to but he irritated her as well.

"Stop acting like a child. Good grief, you're a pirate for hell's sake! H-Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Rosaline saw Shanks laugh at her while drinking from his beer again and let out a heavy sigh. She shook her head and put down her beer.

"You guys have it rough... I take it he's always like this" Rosaline assumed and his crew nodded all simultaneously. Rosaline chuckled in amusement and looked at her beer before her brows furrowed at the empty mug.

"He's always like this and grumpy as soon as he wakes up with a hangover" Yasopp replied and shook his head in disapproval at his Captain. He blinked a few times when he saw Rosaline stare at her beer before he raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? Don't you drink beer?" Yasopp asked before their eyes widened at Rosaline. Even Shanks was shocked at the fact that his daughter may not drink beer. He couldn't think of a life without sake or beer.

"No, it's empty" Rosaline bluntly answered before they all fell over at her reply. Their hope of her not being a drunken like her father was washed away by her mere words and yet it was one of the signs that showed she was Shanks' daughter.

"That's my girl! Hey! Give her a refill!" Shanks ordered and Rosaline laughed as her beer was refilled. She looked at Shanks who also wanted another refill but he was denied and moaned like a young kid at his beer that needed a refill.

"How are you adjusting to all of this, Rosalie?" Rosaline heard a voice reach her ears and she glanced at the grey-haired male. She knew a lot about Benn Beckman's reputation but she never really knew he was the first mate of Shanks' crew and yet, he was the only sane person around.

"It's a little overwhelming, but I guess it's alright. After all, he seems to be enjoying himself and it puts me at ease." Rosalie replied and Benn chuckled in amusement. She smiled at him and sweat dropped when Shanks fell over while laughing.

"He's carefree when it comes to times like this and he's really obnoxious at times. But, he's a strong warrior and we follow him because we see something great within him." Benn explained and Rosaline smiled.

"Yeah, I also had a crew of my own... To be honest... I was a Marine Captain before I met Law" Rosalie said and everyone exclaimed in shock. Benn laughed in amusement while Shanks stared at his daughter in disbelief.

"Y-You were a Marine?! What has my bloodline come to?!" Shanks yelled before receiving another head hit from Rosalie. Her fist was staring to ache from hitting the male and she let out a sigh while sitting back down.

"I was making sure to find you and beat you up with the power of the Marines." Rosalie replied before a frown came upon her lips. "I got lost in the search for justice but found my own crew... They were slaughtered of course and that's when Law took me in" A small smile came upon her lips.

"We almost killed each other at our first meeting but from there on out things slowly started to fall into place. I became their cook and unwillingly their musician and started traveling as a Pirate." Rosaline explained and blinked a few times at all the eyes that stared at her in wonder.

"Who did you work under at the Marines? Or more accurately, who trained you?" One of the other males asked and Rosaline paled slightly at the question. If it was one of her memories she would want to lose it would definitely be the training with the Marines.

"W-Well... I was Admiral Kizaru's subordinate for a long time and he trained me...or killed me most of the time before Vice-Admiral Garp took over... I still get nightmares of his training" Rosaline shivered at the thought of her training and saw everyone gape at her.

"Kizaru trained you?! Even Garp?!" Shanks asked in quite a shock and Rosaline rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She didn't know if she should be proud about who trained her or glad that they were merciful on her life.

"Oh, I almost forgot... Fleet Admiral Sengoku also trained me for a while but it was less harsh than the others. He's much softer than he gives himself to be" Rosaline rubbed her chin as she thought back of her semi light training with the fearsome male.

Everyone burst out laughing at her statement and Rosaline blinked a few times before she chuckled as well. She felt a nostalgic feeling wash over her and a smile came upon her lips. She joined in the laughter and cheered with the rest despite her mind reaching other places.

 _Are you all still doing well, Sengoku? Garp?_ Rosaline asked in her thoughts as she looked at the starry sky above them. A strange part of her missed them and she didn't know why she would miss them. Then again, they raised her last half of her life and she made memories with them.

They were family.

Rosaline felt something shoot her way and her eyes narrowed before she caught the object that was thrown towards her. Her eyes widened when she saw it was a guitar and she looked at Shanks who grinned at her while raising his beer.

"You're a musician, right? Let's hear a song!" Shanks urged and Rosaline's eyes widened when everyone cheered for her to sing. Shanks smiled widely at her and her cheeks tinted slightly before she let out a calm breath.

 _Yohohohoho, Yohohohoo  
Yohohohoho, Yohohohoo  
Yohohohoho, Yohohohoo  
Yohohohoho, Yohohohoo_

 _Going to deliver the Bink's sake  
Following the sea breeze! Riding on the wave!  
Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!  
The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky!_

Rosaline sang and everyone looked at her in shock at her melodious voice while Shanks closed his eyes while he listened. He felt a nostalgic feeling was over him as he listened to his voice and it reminded him of another old love.

 _Farewell to the harbor, to my old hometown.  
Let's all sing out with a Don! As the ships sets sail!  
Waves of gold and silver dissolve the salty spray!  
As we all set sail to the end of the sea!_

Benn smiled as Rosaline continued and he looked at the fire that was busy to grill the food while the men cheered. He glanced at Shanks' relaxed form and knew that his Captain was thinking of Liza but Benn couldn't help to think of her as well. An old friend of the past.

 _Going to Deliver Bink's Sake!  
We are pirates sailing through the sea!  
The waves are our pillow, the ship our roost!  
Flying the proud skull on our flags and our sails!_

Some of the crewmembers started to sing along with Rosaline who had a large smile on her lips as she continued to sing. It was the biggest gift her mother could ever give her and as long as she could make a sound she would use it to make good times.

 _Now comes a storm through the far-off sky.  
Now the waves are dancing, beat upon the drums!  
If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last!  
But if you just hold on, the morning sun will rise!_

By now most the the crew started to sing and Shanks opened his eyes to look at his daughter who had a great time. He let out a peaceful sigh and wished that this could last forever but knew that a new day would come. The day they would part.

 _Yohohohoho, Yohohohoo  
Yohohohoho, Yohohohoo  
Yohohohoho, Yohohohoo  
Yohohohoho, Yohohohoo_

Rosaline's eyes widened when Shanks joined in next to her and he winked at her making her blush before she played a bit slower. She could feel the wood of the guitar beneath her fingers and the melody was close to her heart.

 _Going to deliver Bink's Sake!  
Today, tomorrow, our dreams through the night!  
Waving our goodbye, we'll never meet again!  
But don't look so down, for at the nigh the moon will rise!_

Rosaline sang together with Shanks and the crew quieted down to listen how the two redheads sang. They tried to hold in their laughter with Shanks' complete out of tune voice that was softened on the ear by Rosaline's voice before joining in at the last verse

 _Going to deliver Bink's Sake!  
Let's all sing it with a Don! A song of the waves!  
Doesn't matter who you are, someday you'll just be bones!  
Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, our funny traveling tale!_

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands at Rosaline's performance. She laughed at Shanks who immediately ordered for another song and pushed him onto the ground. He laughed and pushed himself up again before ordering more booze.

Rosaline found that everyone had already warmed up to her and conversing with all of the crewmembers was a lot of fun. She heard great stories and even a few secret things of her father that made her cry from laughter.

It was the best moment of her life.

Ever since her Mother past away she believed that she would never make peace with her Father and gain strength to wipe him out for his crimes. She looked at the world with a black or white view and walked around with hatred for so long.

Now that hatred was lifted with the peace she had made with Pirates and saw the world from a different angle, the grey shade. Being a Pirate, the world was open to anything and everything was seen from their perspective.

They lived for the thrill of the seas and they lived for the thrill of partying. They loved a good fight and work together as crew to win a battle against their enemy. Their life was one continuous battle and a game that they celebrated when they got a chance.

Of course there were those Pirates who didn't care for anything but themselves as individual. It was those Pirates that Rosaline will forever fight against but not just them, anyone that stood in her crew and her Captain's way.

It was her duty as a Heart Pirate.

Rosaline rested her head on Shanks' shoulder as they both sat against a tree trunk and stared at the light of the fire. Shanks' eyes were wide for a brief moment before he smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"You think Mother found peace after all these years?" Rosaline asked in a soft murmur and Shanks nodded. His eyes traveled towards the starry sky and a memory of Liza passed through the stars before he chuckled.

"Yeah, she's probably laughing her eyes out at us now and thinking- 'Those two Drunken idiots'" Shanks and Rosaline said the last statement simultaneously before they burst out laughing. Their laughing was overwhelmed with a loud snore and their eyes widened.

They sweat dropped at most of the crew who were lying past out from all the alcohol they had conceived. Shanks sighed and shook his head in disapproval at his crew. Rosaline chuckled and saw only Shanks' top men were still conscious.

"These guys are all so weak against alcohol... When are they going to learn to take alcohol seriously" Shanks stated disapprovingly and Rosaline laughed while giving her father a playful punch on his stomach.

Shanks sighed in defeat and silence fall onto them. He stared at the fire again and an unsettling feeling washed over him. He knew well that they were going to departure the next day and that he would have to say his goodbyes.

"I want to thank you all" Rosaline's voice suddenly spoke up and his men along with Shanks looked at Rosaline who had a content smile on her lips. "Taking care of this crazy old man and for making this night one to remember. Thank you very much"

"Of course, we couldn't let our Captain's li'l girl feel bored but you were the life of the party, Rosalie" Yasopp stated and the others nodded. Rosaline laughed at their words before feeling Shanks shift and glanced up at him.

"'Crazy old man'? That's hurts" Shanks said with a pout and Rosaline let out a heavy sigh. Her father was truly hopeless in every possible angle. A smile formed on her lips again and the warm embrace of Shanks calmed her down.

"Stop being so sensitive, Father" She scolded at him before the male stiffed. She ignored it and closed her eyes before she felt something wet drip on her face. She gasped when she saw Shanks cry while his crew chuckled in amusement.

"You called me 'Father'!"

"Shut up! Didn't I just tell you to not be so sensitive?!" Rosaline scolded the male again who struggled to hold back his happy tears. She clenched her fists by her sides before relaxing in laughter at her Father and continued to lie on her shoulder.

She soon fell asleep in the warmth of both Shanks' embrace and the fire. Her breathing changed into an even and deep pattern and her face had a small smile plastered on her lips. Shanks let out a sigh and looked at Benn who let out a breath filled with smoke.

"You really want to leave this island tomorrow, Shanks?" Benn asked and the rest of the crew looked at Shanks. His eyes looked bothered by his thoughts but were quick to harden. A reassuring smile came upon his lips and he nodded.

"Yes, we can't stay here any longer. We have a meeting to attend or have your forgotten, Benn? I'm sure that Rosalie would be fine. She has a reliable crew, isn't that right, Trafalgar Law?" Shanks asked and everyone's eyes shot towards a dark figure in the shadows.

"As long as she travels by my side, she'll definitely meet you again. Her safety is guaranteed not by me but by the strength she possesses. She is your daughter after all" Law pointed out and Shanks chuckled in amusement.

"Yeah, she has wild blood in her veins, be careful."

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hi guys!** **Please** **read and enjoy!* This week, it's double Chapters! Keep an eye out for the next one as well!* Here's a brand new Chapter!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31**_

Morning was hell.

Rosaline's head was pulsing painfully and it felt like someone was trying to kill her by smashing her head against something incredibly hard. Her eyes refused to open and she denied consciousness. She didn't want to wake up when her head was pulsing so painfully.

Rosaline felt her body being engulfed by calm warmth and curled up against the warmth. It seemed to drive the consciousness away and she felt her body relax. Despite the pain she found that she was able to fall asleep...

That was until the warmth suddenly moved and she groaned before she was pressed against something firm. Now she was really conscious with her head killing her. She slowly forced her eyes open but immediately regretted it at the dim lit room that made her eyes pain.

Rosaline slowly tried to open her eyes again and it took her quite a while before her vision settled onto the firm object. She blinked a few times to see a chest with a large tattoo of a heart on it and her brows furrowed in confusion.

She brought her hand up and almost touched the skin but hesitated immediately. She bit her lower lip before she moved to touch the tattoo. The skin flinched slightly beneath her but relaxed for her enough to trail her finger on the tattoo.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Rosa- _ya_?" A gruff voice reached Rosaline's ears and she abruptly stopped what she was doing. Her face paled as she glanced back up at the smirking face of Law and her eyes started to widen.

Her blood ran cold as she stared at his mischievous grey eyes and her hand trembled slightly. Realization dawned upon her and she felt her heart beat in her throat. She felt her face heat up and her breathing hitched before she let out a bloodcurdling yell.

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Rosaline exclaimed as she grabbed the blanket to cover herself and even tried to hide her red face. Law, however, fell off the bed in the process and growled at her.

"Is it really necessary to yell like that so early in the morning, Rosa- _ya_?" Law asked as he ruffled his hair before he stood up. Rosaline's eyes widened when she saw him half-naked in front of her and hid her entire head beneath the blanket.

"A-Answer me!"

Law let out a heavy sigh before he climbed onto the bed again and lay down on his place. He crossed his arms behind his head and glanced at Rosaline who had her eyes barely peeking out from the blanket but avoided looking at him.

"To answer your question, Rosa- _ya_ , this isn't your room. This is my room" Law stated bluntly and Rosaline's eyes widened. The blanket fell from her grasp and she stared at Law in disbelief while her eye twitched slightly.

"Your room...?" She murmured and her eye twitched again before pain shot through her entire head. She winced and grabbed her head before she was reminded of all the mugs of beer she had drunk the night before.

"I'm never drinking again in my life... From now on, I'm a saint" Rosaline groaned before she fell onto the pillows next to her. She didn't care if she was in Law's room anymore. She just wanted to sleep to get rid of her aching head. Law chuckled at her and she glared at him from the corner of her blue eyes.

"I'm surprised that you even made it after how many beers you drank last night. You are aware that the amount you took in is dangerous for your health, right?" Law pointed out with a large grin on his face and Rosaline could read his smug facial expression.

He was enjoying this.

"Shut up. No one asked for you smartass comment, scum-doctor" Rosaline snapped groggily at the male and Law chuckled again. He was finding this situation very amusing and having Rosaline's witty snaps at him made him want to ruin her mood even more.

"How did I end up in your room anyway...? I can't remember that I went back to the submarine or even what happened the rest of the night. Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid" Rosaline pleaded and Law's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Not much. I carried you all the way here since your room is further than mine" Law replied and Rosaline sweat dropped at the Pirate's laziness. Her room was right next to his to her own dismay and he could've as well laid her in her own bed.

"I had a lot of fun with your drunken state last night and it amused me to no ends. Who knew you were such a good kisser..." Law teased and Rosaline's eyes widened in horror. A shiver ran down her spine and she shot up in the bed while looking at Law in disbelief.

"You raped me-?!" Law's hand immediately shot towards Rosaline's mouth to cover her yell and he pushed her down onto the bed. She glared at him and her blue eyes lit aflame with anger while her cheeks were tinted in embarrassment.

"I was just kidding, Rosa- _ya_. I would never do something like that to a woman. I have my pride as a man, you know." Law silently pointed out and Rosaline narrowed her eyes at Law. He slowly took his hand off her mouth but her glare was still deadly towards him.

"You better have not touched me in any other way than carrying me here, Law, or you're manhood is the next thing I cook on a platter served with bread" Rosaline threatened and Law winched slightly at her words while chuckling.

"But you can touch me as you like? How does that work exactly, Rosa- _ya_?" Law asked as he referred to the previous incident where she trailed her finger on his tattoo. Rosaline's cheeks tinted a brighter color of red and she shook head head while waving her hands in denial.

"T-That's not-! I didn't mean to! Really! It was an accident!" She tried to cover up before her head pulsed again and she let her head fall in defeat. There was no way that she was going to win with this male in front of her.

She had dug her own grave.

Law moved towards a cupboard next to his bed and outstretched his hands towards a bottle of medication. He handed Rosaline the small bottle and she raised an eyebrow at the action. She took the small bottle before opening the cap.

"It's a pill for you hangover. It should relief the pain in a few minutes but you'll need to get in some sleep. You can take two tablets-" Law was handed the small bottle and Rosaline lay down on his bed again without another word.

"Hey! Listen to me when I talk to you! Don't just drink it on a whim!" Law scolded and Rosaline growled at him before she gave him a hard knock on his head. Law held his head while glaring back at her and Rosaline cracked her knuckles.

"You know, my head hurts like hell and with your screaming it's not going to get better. Now either you shut up or I'm throwing you out of this room" Rosaline threatened and Law stared at her in disbelief. She had taken over his room by just being there for a few and she was the one that yelled the most.

There was a sudden knock on the door and both of them jumped. "Captain, is everything alright in there?" Bepo's voice reached their ears before the Polar bear opened the door. He paused in the doorway when he saw Rosaline was next to Law in the bed and blinked a few times.

"Oh, morning, Rosa-san" Bepo greeted and Rosaline silently waved at the bear. There was a ruckus behind the bear and both pirates sitting on the bed paled It wouldn't mean anything good if the others saw them together in bed.

"Hey, Bepo, could you just move a bit-Thank you. Captain, we just found out that..." Shachi's voice trailed off and Penguin came by his side while staring at the scene. Both Law and Rosaline paled at Rosaline was about to say something before a strange angering aura entered the room.

"Not fair, Captain! You sullied our poor sweet Rosa-chan! How coldhearted can you be?!" Penguin yelled angrily at the Captain while Shachi glared at Law. Rosaline sweat dropped at the males before they walked out without saying another word.

"Wait to go, Captain"

"I didn't do anything!" Law exclaimed on Rosaline's added comment but she shook her head while holding up her hand. Law watched as she climbed off the bed and threw her medium length strands back.

"You sullied me. I hope you're ashamed of yourself" Rosaline stated and shook her head in disappointment towards Law. Bepo blinked at the Captain who was fuming with anger and veins throbbed out from his temple.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

* * *

 _ **Later on...**_

Law finished up in his room before he traveled towards his crew who was having a meeting. As soon as he stepped inside the meeting room, he received deadly glares almost enough to vaporize him on the spot with the anger that pooled off their glares.

"So you finally decided to make it, Law? Did you get something to eat on your way here?" Rosaline teased with a wink and Law's eye twitched in agitation. The female was making everything worse than they already were and now he was unable to correct the misunderstanding with the glares he received.

"Bepo, what is it that you wanted to inform us earlier?" Law asked brushing off Rosaline's smugly questions and she rolled her eyes at the male. His teasing good mood had gone to a bad mood that was even worse than the brutal atmosphere around Shachi and Penguin.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Jambarl reported that the 'Redhead' Pirates already finished up packing the ship. I'm not sure but I think they already left for the New World" Bepo replied and Law's brows knitted together with a nod.

He had known that already because of the brief informative conversation he had with the red-haired male. Shanks had told him that he needed to leave as soon as possible and it would've been better to not say goodbye to Rosaline that leaving with a heavy heart.

Who knew that 'Redhead' Shanks had a soft spot?

"He...left already?" Rosaline's voice broke through Law's thoughts and he glanced at the female who was in shock. Bepo nodded with a sympathetic facial expression and Rosaline bit her lower lip. She nodded in understanding before a sudden presence pulled within her chest.

"No... I can still feel him! He's still here!" Rosaline exclaimed and rushed out of the room with the crew calling out her name. Rosaline ignored the cries and continued forwards with her heart beating in her throat.

He was still there, he had to be.

"Light Armament!" Rosaline exclaimed and burst out of the exit of the submarine at such speed that she jumped in the air. Rosaline twirled in the air before she landed solidly in a crouching position and took a deep breath.

"Speed Armament!" Rosaline's body faintly glowed a white color before she exploded into a sprint onwards on the coast of the island. She could feel her muscles burn at her incredible speed and her mind doubted her actions.

 _"I have a little girl and we're a matching pair!"_

Rosaline gritted her teeth and pushed past the pain while looking for the ship of her Father. She knew from deep inside her that he wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye. He couldn't. She refused to believe that he would leave without saying goodbye.

After all this time she had finally found her Father and made amends with him. She felt complete and a large weight was lifted from her shoulder. Rosaline was aware of the fact that her Father had his own duties but he was her own duty.

As soon as he set out on the sea, they would be enemies. It was sure fact that they were going to have to meet again but as opposite sides of a coin. She would have to fight for her Captain and her crew against her Father but not yet.

She didn't want to be his enemy, not just yet. She still had something she had to tell him beneath all the emotions she had kept to herself. Something that built up in her chest since she could remember that she had a missing Father in her life.

Rosaline yelled out as she fell with her muscles giving in and crashed into the sand. She gritted her teeth at the pain and pushed herself up on shaky hands. She looked out on the coast before her eyes widened when she saw a large ship and the red-haired male she had been looking for just stepped on it.

"SHANKS!"

Shanks stepped onto his ship and the steps that led to the ship was railed in. He glanced back at the island before a loud yell of his name reached his ears. Even his men heard the loud yell and it could only belong to one voice.

"Rosalie!" Shanks called back in a breathless attempt and looked around for her but she was nowhere to be found. "I was sure I heard her..." Shanks heard a cry from his men before Rosalie suddenly appeared in front of him and tackled him into the ground.

"Boss!"

"Rosalie! W-What are you doing here?! No, wait. How did you get on the ship?!" Shanks asked in absolute shock before he saw Rosalie hold him tightly. His eyes widened when he saw a teardrop fall from her eyes and watched as she smiled at him in relief.

"Thank goodness... I made it just in time... Don't just leave without saying goodbye, idiot!" Shanks received a hard punch from Rosaline and she glared at him. Shanks rubbed the sore spot on his head while his men were still wondering how Rosaline came onto the ship.

"B-But why...?" Rosaline walked towards Shanks and pulled him into a standing position. He blinked in surprise at her strength before he saw her smile widely at him. His eyes widened when Rosaline gave him a peck on the cheek before her cheeks tinted slightly.

"I love you, Father. Be careful out there" Rosaline said and Shanks' eyes widened with the rest of the crew. They couldn't believe that such a strong and composed woman would just come out and say it but soon they cheered. Shanks smiled at her and ruffled her spiky bangs.

"You too, kiddo. Next time we meet you better be strong enough to give your old pops a run for his money" Rosaline rolled her eyes with a smile before she vanished from his grasp again and everyone's eyes shot towards Rosaline who stood on the railing.

"Keep well, everyone! I'll see you all in the New World!" Rosaline greeted before she turned her back towards them. "Light Armament!" Rosaline exclaimed and jumped off the ship with everyone exclaiming in shock.

They watched in disbelief as she seemed to float all the way towards the shore where she landed in the shallow waters. Rosaline yelped as she was tackled by Shachi, Penguin and even Bepo and Law scolded at her while she laughed.

"She's already that powerful with controlling her haki... Imagine if you met again, Shanks. She could surpass you if she kept training" Benn stated as he exhaled a puff of smoke. Shanks chuckled and turned his back towards the island.

"Yeah, but until we meet again we have more things to be concerned about. Let's go, to the New World!" Shanks proclaimed and all his crewmembers exclaimed with him. A small smile came upon his lips and in the back of his mind he hoped to see Rosaline soon.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hi guys!** **Please** **read and enjoy!* Double Chapter's up! Please enjoy it!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 32**_

Rosaline was sat down on a chair in the meeting room with no one else there but Shachi, Penguin and Bepo present. Bepo and Penguin stood by her side as if to guard her or to prevent her from running away.

Rosaline raised an eyebrow and felt an uneasy feeling sit in the pit of her stomach. She felt nervous with only her and the two other males in the room but was slightly relieved at Bepo's presence. She always felt comfortable around him.

"Alright, Rosa-chan. We have a bunch of serious things to talk about and it's important that you give your full attention" Shachi stated as he walked in front of her and put his hands on his hips in a serious motion.

Rosaline sweat dropped at his action and despite trying to look cool, his jumpsuit didn't make him look good at all. She let out a heavy sigh before she crossed her arms over her chest and rose a skeptical eyebrow.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about? It better not be insulting or you won't receive any food for three days" Rosaline threatened before Shachi and Penguin exclaimed in shock and horror. Rosaline smirked evilly at them and they let their heads fall in defeat.

"Y-You're terrible, Rosa-chan... But it won't stretch that far. We need to talk about your constant running on your own routine that you're used to" Shachi pointed out after he shook off the dread of not having three days of food.

"What about it?"

"Don't act so calmly about it, Rosa-chan! It's a serious thing! We know you're strong but you can't run away any time you want. We need to work together as a team no matter what the situation" Shachi pointed out while giving Rosaline a serious look.

Rosaline glanced at Penguin who nodded in agreement and Bepo as well. They all seemed to feel the same about the situation and Rosaline looked down at her hands. A smirk came upon her face and she huffed.

"Yeah, I got it. No more running abruptly without backup, neh?" Rosaline asked and Shachi blinked a few times before nodding slowly. He was surprised that Rosaline agreed to fluidly and expected her to be more stubborn.

"However, what if the food was burning?" Rosaline intercepted and Shachi's eyes widened. He had not thought if it that far. "What if I forgot the shower's water on? What if I forgot to wear my hat? What if I have to fetch one of you? What if-?"

"Enough already!" Shachi halted Rosaline's continues question and breathed heavy while looking at her. She really knew how to start an argument and he knew from the start that it was going to difficult to just walk away so easily.

Rosaline was a sly woman.

"The rule counts only for missions or when we arrive on islands. Geez, do you always have to make everything so complicated, Rosa-chan?" Shachi asked and merely received a wide grin from Rosaline that answered his question on default.

"Shachi, don't tell me you dragged me all the way here just to ask me something as simple as that..." Rosaline's eyes showed with a tinge of anger and Shachi swallowed thickly. They had put a lot of effort to just get her here but only for one thing and he didn't want to admit it was a waste of time.

"N-No! W-We have something else we want to ask you as well!" Penguin intercepted suddenly and Shachi looked at him in confusion along with Bepo. Rosaline smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh really? What might that be, Penguin?" Rosaline challenged the male with her eyes and he started to sweat bullets. He quickly huddled together with Bepo and Shachi as they tried to think of something to ask Rosaline to keep her from beating them up for wasting her time. They wanted to live.

"Hey, I'm waiting, guys. I don't have whole day long, you know?" Rosaline hurried them with an impatient tone in her voice and they felt a shiver run down their spines. They broke the huddling before assuming their previous positions.

Shachi cleared his throat and received an irritating twitch of Rosaline's eye, making him pale. He didn't know why it was always him to ask and talk to Rosaline and silently cursed at his two comrades next to Rosaline.

"D-Do you...Did you and Captain...do...you know... _that_?" Shachi stuttered as his face started to heat up in embarrassment at the question. Penguin nodded to him knowingly and Shachi glared at the male in the corner of his eyes.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Rosaline asked and let out a sigh while shaking her head in denial of the question. "No, we never did any of that. You all just misunderstood the whole situation" She replied and Shachi let out a relieved breath.

"But you do like him, don't you, Rosa-chan? I know you said you didn't but you lied, didn't you?" Penguin asked and nudged Rosaline on her shoulder. Shachi stared at his partner is disbelief while Rosaline flushed at the question.

"O-Of course n-not! He's an absolute thick head and a lazy idiot. Moreover, he's my Captain. A subordinate-captain relationship is the most preposterous idea one could ever have" Rosaline pointed out and tried not to fall over her own tongue.

Her face felt hot.

"Um, Rosa-san, you're my subordinate. Therefore your reason doesn't count" Bepo pointed out and Rosaline's eyes widened. She looked back at the polar bear who looked at her with his usual innocent blank look and silently cursed him in her thoughts.

He was supposed to be on her side and was supposed to make the situation better for her. She looked at the other two males and saw them giving her smug grins. They were not going to give up on her until she confessed what they wanted to hear.

"I... I... Screw you guys!" Rosaline exclaimed and managed to rush out of the room. She dodged Penguin and Bepo's grip with a narrow gap and landed in the halls. She was about to sigh in relief before the males stormed out of the room after her.

"Wait, Rosa-chan! You can't escape this! Only the truth can set you free!" Bepo called and she sniffed as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She had been truly betrayed by her partner and now he was after her as well.

What had her world come to? She never thought that she would be running away from her own comrades but there was no way she was going to confess anything. Whatever she thought of Law stayed her secret and hers alone.

Bepo suddenly appeared in front of her at his incredible speed and her eyes widened. He was going to catch her and the other two was directly behind her. A strange feeling took hold of her and her body faintly glowed a white color before she vanished before their eyes.

Rosaline yelped when she felt that feeling leave her body and she fell hard onto the tiled floor. She winced at the brief pain it caused before she opened her eyes. She had no idea what just happened but she felt strangely tired after it.

She slowly pushed herself to her feet and dusted herself off while her eyes scanned the room until she met a pair of grey eyes. She stared at the grey eyes while dusting herself off and it took her a few moments before she realized where she was.

"Rosa- _ya_?"

Rosaline's eyes widened and her eyes looked around as she scanned the infirmary to its very detail. She was definitely in the infirmary and sitting right in front of her with a shocked facial expression was Law, the male she didn't want to see right now.

"How did you...? When did you...? Did you just teleport into my infirmary?" Law asked as he tried to figure out what just happened and Rosaline's negative thoughts vanished. She stared at her hands before her brows furrowed.

"I guess so... It's so strange. The same happened to me earlier when I suddenly appeared on my Father's ship... This has never happened before" Rosaline explained and Law's brows furrowed before he stood up to walk towards her.

"Sit down. Let me see if anything strange is happening to your body. It's impossible to be any side-effects of my medicine but let me make sure" Rosaline nodded and went to sit down on the bed without another sound.

What was happening to her?

Rosaline watched as Law moved around to collect his medical equipment and swallowed thickly when she remembered the conversation form before. She could already feel her face heat up in embarrassment but quickly brushed it away when Law sat in front of her.

"Do you feel anything strange before it happens, Rosa- _ya_? Like maybe your body heating up or cooling down? A sudden blurry feeling in your thoughts?" Law asked as he inspected her eyes and her brows furrowed slightly.

"Now that you mention it...I do feel strange before it happens. My heart beats faster and my body briefly warms up. More than that I don't know" Rosaline replied and Law grunted as he listened to her heartbeat with the stethoscope.

It was already pounding against her ribcage and Law blinked in surprise at how fast her heart was beating. He glanced up towards her blue orbs and saw her try to avoid any eye contact with him. She had a small blush on her cheeks and she couldn't find a place for her eyes to focus on.

It was clear that she was flustered.

Law mentally chuckled at her but set aside his devious thoughts for a brief moment. He had more important things to try and figure out. If her queer teleportation technique was dangerous he had to find a way to put an end to it or it could lead to serious injury.

"Rosa- _ya_ , I need you to try and teleport again for me" Law ordered and Rosaline's eyes widened in question. "It's the only way I can try and figure out what's going on" Rosaline's brows furrowed but she nodded while climbing off the bed.

"Alright... I'll try doing it..." Rosaline murmured before she closed her eyes. She relaxed her tensed shoulders and body before letting out a breath. She could already feel her heart racing to her dismay and her body already felt hot from being flustered but she didn't know if it was enough.

Rosaline gasped when she felt her energy being drained and her breathing turned heavy as she panted for air. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before they widened in shock. She was back in the halls of the submarine and not in the infirmary again.

"I found her! Rosa-chan!" Shachi proclaimed and Rosaline's body went rigid. She paled drastically while sweat trailed down the side of her face. She dared to glance back before seeing the male's chasing her again and set off into a running pace.

"Don't come near!" Rosaline cried and tried to run as fast as she could away from them. She cursed at Law before her eyes widened when an idea crossed her thoughts. She could try and transport back to where Law was and get out of this situation.

Rosaline gasped when the strange warm feeling flooded through her body again and she could feel most of her energy drained again. She watched as everything flashed before her eyes and she vanished from the halls again, leaving the males in confusion.

"Rosa- _ya_!" Law called when Rosaline appeared in the room again and almost fell onto the ground in exhaustion. Her breathing was heavy and small trail of sweat fell down her face. She held onto Law for support and he held her tightly to make sure she didn't fall.

"That was...exhausting..." Rosaline rasped and pushed herself into a solid standing position with the help of Law. "I know...what's the cause of my...teleportation" Law's eyes widened and Rosaline smiled through her pants.

"It's haki. Each time I travel it's the same feeling that washes over me when use too much haki. It completely drains me for a few seconds but I can already feel my energy returning" Rosaline explained and Law stared at her with wide eyes.

 _Has her haki already developed so far that she could travel with it?! How much haki does she have inside her body?!_ Law thought before he felt Rosaline's head on his shoulder. Her breathing was still heavy and her face was flustered from the heat of traveling.

"Never mind... The energy's not returning. Forget what I said." Rosaline answered Law's lingering confusion before he chuckled. He was about to reply something but realized in what position they were standing.

Her head was on his shoulder while her hands gripped his shirt with little strength. His hands held her shoulders for her not to collapse and their proximity was very close. Law swallowed thickly and his cheeks tinted slightly.

"Rosa- _ya_..."

Rosaline let out a sigh as she managed to catch her breath and pushed herself slightly back to stand on her own. "Sorry, I-" A warm feeling rushed through her entire body when a pair of lips touched her own and her eyes widened.

Law was kissing her!

Rosaline gripped his clothing tighter to try and push him away but found her body not responding to her at all. Instead she found her eyes closing in the kiss and all coherent thoughts flew out of her head as she fell deep into the kiss.

Law broke the kiss and panted heavily as he laid his forehead onto Rosaline's head. Her breathing was just as heavy as his and her face was flustered. He watched as Rosaline looked at him with her big blue orbs and a warm feeling consumed his chest.

"Don't ever leave my side, Rosa- _ya_. You're not just part of my crew or just my subordinate. You're mine and nobody else's" Law declared in a husked voice and Rosaline chuckled at his words. She relaxed her hands and let his clothing go.

"A Marine belonging to a Pirate... I think I may get used to this but I've got a will of my own, Law. I'm not anyone's object." Rosaline stated while breaking eye contact and bit her lower lip. She still had a small smile on her lips and enjoyed the feeling of adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Rosaline gasped when she was suddenly pushed against the wall with great force and looked at Law in confusion. "You're wrong, Rosa- _ya_. You're mine" Law dangerously husked in a low tone before his lips crashed upon hers again.

Rosaline's eyes widened and felt Law push her closer towards him with his hands on her hips. She closed her eyes and her hands went to Law's shoulders to pull him closer to deepen the kiss. Rosaline moaned as Law massaged her tongue with his and fell into the bliss again.

It didn't really matter anymore...She was Law's from the beginning and no one else's.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	34. Chapter 33

**Hi guys!** **Please** **read and enjoy!* Double Chapter's up! Please enjoy it!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 33**_

It was a bright morning despite being deep within the sea. The sun's rays somehow reached the deep ends of the sea and the different blue shades of the water was breathtaking. It was almost as breathtaking as a pair of blue orbs that rivaled even the color of the ocean.

Rosaline was already busy so early in the morning and soft humming could be heard in her room. She combed her spiky hair that was already a medium length before she finished up cleaning. She made sure everything was neat in her room and nodded in satisfaction.

Her eyes caught something white hanging out of her closet and her brows furrowed into a perplexed motion. She opened the wooden door before she let out a chuckle and closed the door again. She made sure that the jacket wasn't sticking out and silently left her room.

 _Justice..._

Rosaline saw that the halls were silent and snoring could be heard clearly as she continued to walk on towards the kitchen. She could hear shifting in the control room as she passed it and she shook her head.

She never knew how they managed to work through the entire night without falling asleep once. She knew that she could do it but rather enjoyed her sleep much more than staying up all night long to make sure the Submarine was on the right course.

Rosaline stepped inside the kitchen before a wide smile broke loose on her cheerful facial features and she immediately started to make breakfast. This morning she was going to make something a bit more extravagant because of her good mood and let Bepo sleep later.

She didn't have the heart to wake him up so early in the mornings and left him to sleep most of the time. The breakfast wasn't that much work and it was quite fast to make but she did have trouble to cook for so many men when it came to dinner.

Rosaline put on the stove and pulled out a secret dish that was forbidden on this Submarine. A smirk came onto her face as she did so and she chuckled before continuing to start cooking the food. As she continued on a song came inside her head and like always, she sang while cooking...

 _I just made an appointment  
For a special rendezvous  
To see a man of miracles  
And all that he can do_

Rosaline could remember the origin of the song and felt a warm feeling fill her chest. With her Mother that was always sick and nervous to go to the doctor, this song was made. It was one of the silly songs but it was how her mother was. She always had the most interesting songs.

 _I checked in at reception  
Put my hat onto my lap  
And when he walked in dressed in white  
I had a heart attack._

Roslaine started to chop up the sauce she was going to serve with the meat she was preparing to fry. She had already put the recipe of the forbidden dish in action but it was so simple that even Law couldn't make it terrible.

 _My eyes went ooh  
My voice just cooed  
My mind let loose  
I'll stay here forever, it's up to you_

 _Doctor I want you  
Mmm, Doctor Wanna Do  
I can't get over you  
Dr. Do anything that you Wanna Do  
Doctor I want you  
Mmm, my Doctor Wanna Do  
I can't get over you  
Dr. Do anything that you want to do_

Rosaline looked back at the forbidden dish and she let out a chuckle. Law would make it terrible. She turned her attention towards the food again and a small smile was placed on her lips. Her thoughts lit up as she thought about Law and she could already feel her face heat up.

 _I sat down and I waited  
Until I heard my name get called  
It's like I'm at the races  
And I think I won them all._

Gentle touched her lips before shaking her head and continued with the food. It could be that the reason she was in such a happy mood was because of Law. However, there were so many things that was lifted from her shoulders, her hatred, her despair, her sorrow and her doubt.

 _He asked me to step forward  
First I caught my breath, and ran  
For endless observation  
In the hands of Superman_

She had no other reason other than to be in a good mood and she didn't care much for the future. She knew deep within her that she would meet up with the Navy again and they wanted her dead. Yet, she found that it was challenge between her and Sengoku to see who was going to win the game of cat and mouse.

 _My eyes went ooh  
My voice just cooed  
My mind let loose  
I'll stay here forever, it's up to you_

 _Doctor I want you  
Mmm, Doctor Wanna Do  
I can't get over you  
Dr. Do anything that you Wanna Do  
Doctor I want you  
Mmm, my Doctor Wanna Do  
I can't get over you  
Dr. Do anything that you want to do_

Shachi yawned loudly as he stretched his stiff body and wiped the tears that ran from his eyes. Penguin walked beside him with a calm smile and Bepo was still half asleep on the other side of the red-haired male.

 _Come over here and give me some medicine  
Move a little closer so my head can spin  
A little bit of potion makes my fever go  
Get it out of me like a volcano_

"I love getting up in the mornings to Rosa-chan's melodious voice... It's the best way to wake up" Shachi smiled and the other two males nodded in agreement. Despite thinking of much better things to wake up to, this was one of the best.

 _My eyes went ooh  
My voice just coos  
My mind let loose  
Mmm, Dr. Love_

"Though, Rosa-san's singing a different song this morning... It's more cheerful than usual and the lyrics are strange..." Bepo pointed out as he pondered on the singing song while the other males' eyes widened.

 _Doctor I want you  
Mmm, Doctor Wanna Do  
I can't get over you  
Dr. Do anything that you Wanna Do  
Doctor I want you  
Mmm, my Doctor Wanna Do  
I can't get over you  
Dr. Do anything that you want to do_

Bepo yelped when he was suddenly pulled by Penguin and Shachi and showed to keep quiet. Bepo raised an eyebrow before he saw Law leaning on the doorstep of the kitchen with an amused facial expression.

"That's quite the interesting song you have there, Rosa- _ya_. Who might you be referring to?" Law's gruff voice suddenly broke through Rosaline's trance and her eyes widened. She immediately stopped her singing and looked back at Law with the twitch of her eyebrow.

"Morning to you too, Captain. You know you could ask me 'How are you?' once in a while instead of barging in the middle of my cooking" Rosaline said and completely ignored Law's question. Law blinked at her a few times and chuckled.

"With the change of song and your unnerving good mood, I don't need to ask you something like that. It would even be a waste to ask you why you're in such a good mood when I already know" Law clarified with a smug facial expression.

Rosaline flushed deep crimson and she immediately averted eye contact with Law. "Shut up! I just woke up with a skip in my step... That's all" Rosaline could feel her heart beating wildly against her ribcage and tried to calm herself down with easy breaths.

She finished up with the last of the food and felt Law's stare on her back the whole time. It was distracting but she felt relieved that she wouldn't have to read his facial expression. She didn't know how she would react if he suddenly-

Rosaline yelped when she pair of arms wrapped themselves around her middle and she was pulled against a firm chest. Her face heated up all the way and her heart beat in her throat from the sudden embrace.

"What are you-?!" Rosaline was cut off with a passionate kiss from her Captain and all coherent thoughts flew out of her mind. Law chuckled in the kiss before Rosaline let out a small moan as he massaged her tongue.

Rosaline managed to summon up all of her strength and broke the kiss. She panted for air along with Law whose unsteady breathing resembled her own. Rosaline briefly clenched her eyes closed only to glare back at Law as soon as she opened them.

"What are you doing?! What if someone saw us? You can't just kiss me any time you like, Law." Rosaline scolded her Captain but he brushed off the statement with a mere chuckle. Rosaline could feel his arms not moving from around her waist and her glare hardened.

"I can do anything I like, any time I want, Rosa- _ya_. You seem to be forgetting that I'm the Captain of this crew and you work under me. I'm the boss around here" Law reminded her before Rosaline smirk and easily pushed him away after his statement.

Law's brows furrowed as he stared at Rosaline who put her hands on her hips and her eyes gleamed with a tinge of victory. Over what, Law was unaware. "Then I refuse" Rosaline stated bluntly and Law stared at her, uncertain.

"Then I refuse anything from my Boss. As long as I refuse, you can't just take what you want because I won't let you" Rosaline explained and Law's brows twitched in agitation. He was about to say something back but his subordinates walked in on them.

"Great, you guys are here! You can plate up while the _Captain_ can relax in his lazy chair. I've made a special breakfast this morning!" Rosaline said in a cheerful tone and Law scoffed before he left the kitchen, knowing that he would get his revenge later.

"So you _do_ have feelings for Captain! We knew it! Well done guys!" Shachi cheered and gave the other two by his side a high-five. He winced at Bepo's strong hit but smiled through it. They had become victors in this struggle.

Rosaline sweat dropped at them before she chuckled. She felt their presences outside of the kitchen when Law grabbed her and knew they were going to gloat later on. She gave them their victory and knew that she had lost the game of playing hard to get.

"Alright, now plate up, victors. We wouldn't want the rest of the crew to beat up our Victors, now do we?" Rosaline asked and they immediately started to plate up. All three froze when they saw the forbidden dish and paled slightly.

"Rosa-chan... Is that-?"

Rosaline nodded and winked at the males with a radiant smile. "Of course, but don't worry. Your Captain won't have to take it. I prepared a few extra things for him. After all, we can't just eat the same things over and over again" Rosaline pointed out and the three males sighed.

There was really no arguing with Rosaline.

* * *

Later on...

"Delicious!"

Rosaline watched as her fellow crewmates dug into the food at first glance and smiled. She caught glance of Law who was staring at his food with a skeptical stare and she chuckled. His grey eyes shot up to glare at her and his brow twitched in agitation.

She made toast.

"Rosa _-ya_ , what is this?" Law asked in an almost deadly calm tone and eyed Rosaline. She sat down with her small plate of food and took a bite out of her toast. She took her time in chewing her food before she swallowed to answer Law.

"I made you an omelet since you dislike bread. It's just as filling as our food and I think on occasions it might even be tastier." Rosaline replied and Law's glance returned to his plate. The crew ate and watched as their Captain slowly tried to eat a piece of the Omelet.

As soon as Law bit down onto the Omelet his eyes widened and in a flash he finished the omelet to everyone's astonishment. Rosaline blinked a few times in surprise before smiling at Law who sat back as if nothing happened.

"I-It was good..." Law complemented the food in a murmur and Rosaline continued to eat. She caught the crewmembers' eyes on her and she blinked in confusion. They were all gaping at her in shock and she let out a sigh.

She could see them begging already.

"Next time I'll make some for everyone, is that alright with you guys?" Rosaline asked before they all nodded with cheers. Rosaline laughed at their behavior and looked at Law. She caught sight of his small blush and merely smiled. Law eyes briefly widened before he chuckled.

He couldn't help but smile back at her.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	35. Chapter 34

**Hi guys!** **Please** **read and enjoy!* Double Chapter's up! Please enjoy it!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 34**_

Rosaline stood on the deck on the Submarine and leaned over the railing on the side of the yellow ship. Her eyes were closed as the salty wind brushed through her medium length spiky hair and the music of the waves sang in her ears.

She missed the fresh air.

It was still an adjustment to travel around in a submarine and to stay in a limited space for long periods of time. Despite the submarine not being small it was still difficult to stay in the metal ship for long. At times it gets incredibly hot and other incredibly cold.

A small smile formed upon Rosaline's plush lips and she opened her blue orbs to stare out towards the horizon they were traveling away from. She crossed her arms over her body and glanced down at the blue waters below her.

There was one thing that no other ship could compete against and it was the beautiful view of the ocean that the Submarine gave. It was a live view of the deep blue waters and the corals that grew so deep that no one could ever see.

No one except the Heart Pirates

Rosaline blinked a few times when she realized what she had thought of before a chuckle escaped her lips. She had surely changed over time and never thought that she would say that she was a Pirate. She had too much pride in being a Marine to say so.

She _did_ hate pirates...

That _was_ who she was but now she didn't have that hatred anymore. She was free of that hatred and she was free of that torture she put upon herself. She was healed from the pain the Navy caused her and all she had to say to them was that's he would see them again one day.

Pay them back with gratitude.

A sad smile consumed her former brightening smile and she could feel a small clench within her chest. She didn't want to feel that small clench but a sigh escaped her. There was no fighting against the truth of how she felt about the Navy.

She would lie if she said that she didn't miss Garp and Sengoku and even Kuzan they had encountered long ago. They took her in when she came determined to their door covered in the wetness of the night's rain.

Rosaline had a hard life with her training but she never gave up and in the end she became strong enough to stand up against her enemies. She knew that she needed more strength but she became a Captain in the Navy and it was more than she expected.

Rosaline believed that she could reach the other titles easily with her execution rate until she met Law who threw her entire world upside down. He made ripples in her mind and her world of just white and black was colored grey.

Everything she was learnt and knew about Pirates was wrong and only by becoming a Pirate herself did she realize the truth. Now that she was the scum of the sea she felt contempt and she didn't want to be anything else.

Maybe it was her blood?

After all, her father was a Pirate Emperor and even before that he was a Pirate that sailed on the deceased Pirate King's ship. It was her in her blood to sail the seas to have adventures and make true comrades.

A strong breeze blew from behind her and her hair was brushed forwards. Her blue orbs shifted back before a smirk came upon her features. A pair of grey eyes stared back at her before she broke the eye contact by looking back at the horizon again.

"Any reason for you to interrupt my peace, Law?" Rosaline asked with her tone laced with amusement to tease the Pirate Captain. She heard a scoff before Law walked in next to her, his eyes staring at her and avoiding the horizon.

"Any reason for you to stand here outside all by yourself, Rosa _-ya_? It's not healthy if you're stuck in your own thoughts all the time" Law replied with a cocky smirk and Rosaline rolled her eyes at the male. He always had something smart to say back even without his doctor skills.

What an ass.

"What are you thinking about, Rosa _-ya_?" Law asked and Rosaline glanced back at the dark-haired male before sighing. The way he was staring at her she could tell that he wanted to know what was going on in her confused and crazy mind.

"I was thinking about the future and how it will be when I met with all my ex-allies one day. I'm sure they'll put my name on a wanted list as soon as they see that I'm alive." Rosaline answered and Law chuckled in amusement.

"That sounds good. Then you can finally be part of us. All you need is a bounty before everyone knows about you. I would like to see the kind of bounty they're going to give you..." Law trailed off and Rosaline groaned while shaking her head.

She didn't want a bounty and she wasn't excited by the thought of being wanted. The thought of being hunted down did sound interesting but she wasn't ecstatic about it. Yet, law was practically grinning at the idea of her having a bounty. How did he found everything so amusing?

"Who knows...? I just know that they'll want me dead as fast as possible. I'll have to sleep with one eye open to assure that I don't get executed like the previous Pirate King's son." Rosaline said and the last part was in a small murmur.

She felt uneasy by the thought of being executed like 'Fire Fist' Ace was and knew fate had it in against her. However, she was going to fight back against all odds to survive and take the freedom with open hands that was given to her.

"As long as you're part of my crew, Rosa _-ya,_ you won't be executed. I promise you that. Besides, you're not that weak that anyone can mess with you. You're _almost_ as strong as your Captain" Law said and chuckled as a gleam of mischief passed through his grey orbs.

Rosaline burst out laughing at Law's statement and Law's facial expression faltered slightly. Rosaline patted the male on his shoulder and a grinned. Her face was unreadable with her contempt expression and Law's brows twitched slightly.

"As long as you believe that, I'm sure you'll get strong one day. Besides, being strong is more than just physical strength... I have to train myself harder to become strong mentally." Rosaline said as she looked at her hands. Law chuckled and Rosaline gave him a peculiar glance.

"Especially since we're going to the New World. You'll have to make sure you're ready for it, Rosa _-ya_. I need all my men sharp and ready for anything" Law stated before Rosaline's eyes widened and Law stared at her with a blank facial expression.

Rosaline's face started to lit up and a large grin came upon her lips. Her eyes glistered in excitement and she unexpectedly grabbed onto Law's arm. He stared at her with a gaped mouth but she merely giggled like a young child.

"We're really going to the New World?! You're the best, Law! I thought I was never going to see the New World!" Rosaline exclaimed and Law's eyes widened. She was clutching his arm tightly but the thing that made him unable to reply was her large smile.

She was like a young child.

"A-Alright, Rosa _-ya_. I-I'm really glad for you but y-you can let go now" Law stuttered as his face heated up at Rosaline's close contact. Rosaline flushed when she realized that she held him tightly and swallowed thickly before she immediately let go.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to get so excited all of the sudden... I-I've just always wanted to see the New World since everyone talks about it. The last half of the Grand Line and there are so many new things there..." Rosaline trailed off and Law watched as she giggled again.

It was a queer sweet sound.

"You should keep all that excitement for when we get there, Rosa _-ya_. Otherwise I'll have to pry you off all my crewmembers" Law said in a rather peculiar low tone and Rosaline's ears peeked. She noticed it and gave Law a smug facial expression.

"Are you jealous, _Captain_? Does the thought of me hanging on all your crewmembers make you burn with jealously?" Rosaline teased and gave Law a playful nudge. Law looked at her in astonishment with his face as red as it could go.

"W-What are you saying?! O-Of course not! Y-You can do what you want to. It doesn't matter to me" Law quickly tried to cover up through his stuttering. He turned his face away from Rosaline to hide his blush and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

Rosaline raised an eyebrow in interest before she gave him a sly smirk that made Law's eyes narrow at her. "Then I'll do what I want to, since you don't mind. I think Shachi asked me to massage his back for him-"

"Don't screw with me, Rosa _-ya_! You're not allowed to do what you want to do!" Law quickly intercepted her sentence and breathed heavy as he glared at her with a bright flush. Rosaline stared at Law in utter shock before she burst out laughing.

"Y-You fell for it! You really fell for it!" Rosaline laughed hard at Law's embarrassment and veins throbbed out of his temple in agitation. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and she held her stomach as she slowly let her laughter calm down into a chuckle.

"Don't worry, Law. It's like you said..." Rosaline kissed Law softly on his cheek and let a light blush cover her own cheeks. "I'm yours and nobody else's, right?" Rosaline said and Law's eyes briefly widened before he nodded.

Rosaline yelped when he pulled her closer towards him with his arms locked around her hips, bringing a nostalgic feeling forward for both of them. Rosaline rested her arms on Law's shoulders and smiled at him.

"Yes, and I'm going to have to make that clear to Shachi _-ya_ and the rest of the crew. You're not giving anyone a massage" Law warned in a low and husky tone. Rosaline sweat dropped before she pulled off Law's spotted hat and put it on her own head.

"Roger that, Captain" Law stared at Rosaline in bewilderment at the sudden action before he smirked at her. His hat was a bit too big for her, almost covering her entire forehead. However, it strangely fitted her blue orbs and some of her spiky bangs that stuck out from her medium length hair.

"I believe you took my hat, Rosa _-ya_. Now I'll have to take something from you as well. Only to make this fair, don't you think?" Law asked as he leaned in closer to Rosaline. She smirked at him and chuckled at his question.

"Pirates don't work fair, Law, didn't you know?" Rosaline pointed out and Law's eyes widened at her statement. Her hands found themselves it Law's spiky raven colored hair and pulled him closer to her face.

"That's why I'll take one more thing" Rosaline murmured softly before she closed the gap and gently placed a kiss on Law's lips. He smirked into the kiss before he pressed her closer to his firm body and she gasped out.

"We're going to have to set this right, Rosa _-ya_. The Captain must always have more of an advantage than his subordinates" Law said and Rosaline rolled her eyes at the male's arrogance. He was killing her without even noticing it.

"Just shut up already, Pirate. You're hurting my ears with your arrogance" Rosaline snapped playfully at the male. Law chuckled darkly and his grey eyes narrowed at Rosaline's blue eyes making a shiver run down her spine.

"I'll show you Pirate's arrogance, Rosa _-ya_. Just don't come and cry at me afterwards" Law husked and Rosaline swallowed thickly. Her heart was racing against her ribcage and her breathing picked up while her body temperature rose.

"I'm waiting..." Rosaline challenged back with a sly smirk and Law chuckled darkly. He felt Rosaline's fingers curl in his hair and put his head onto Rosaline's forehead. He gave her one last stare before he kissed her passionately and she pulled him deeper while he fitted her perfectly against his body.

It was Pirate against Marine, both battling for victory, and both desperately in love...

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	36. Chapter 35

**Hi guys!** **Please** **read and enjoy!* Double Chapter's up! Please enjoy it!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 35**_

This was a bad idea, a very bad idea.

For the first time it wasn't Rosaline's bad idea but the crew's bad idea. To make matters even worse was that Law had agreed to the absurd idea but he didn't plan to involve himself. No, he'd rather watch from afar than join in the fun.

It didn't sound so fun at all but Rosaline had the idea that she was going to enjoy what was going to happen more than anyone. After all, she enjoyed competing against anyone and she always wanted to win until now.

"Listen, guys. I don't think this is such a great idea." Rosaline said as she stood in the doorway of a large living room. She watched as the males bring in a few barrels of sake and the rest were already warming up with a poker game.

They were planning to have a party just before they reached Saboady to get everything intact for the Fishman Island. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that they were planning not only to drink until the morning came but they were planning to play card games. Dangerous card games.

"Why not, Rosa-san? I thought you said that you loved to drink and have a good time" Bepo pointed out as he put down a barrel of Sake and everyone looked at her. Rosaline's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No! I mean, yes, but..." Rosaline trailed off and tried to think of a way to argue with them. She could already feel that this was not going to end well with the crew being drunk. They weren't party people but then again, they were pirates who did irresponsible things.

"You're not going to win this argument, Rosa-chan. Besides, I've got to beat you in poker so you can't back down!" Penguin challenged as he pointed his finger at Rosaline. She sweat dropped at the male and her eye twitched slightly. He was honestly still going on about losing his first poker match.

Rosaline glanced back at Shachi when he put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Rosaline let out a sigh and her shoulders slumped in defeat. This was one argument she was not going to win at all and it was almost depressing that she couldn't win it.

"For someone who loves partying, you sure look unhappy, Rosa- _ya_. Did having a hangover turn you off on having fun?" Law's voice reached Rosaline's ears and her eyebrows twitched slightly at the voice. Her brows furrowed and she glared back at the male.

He was the instigator to all of this and he was the one who suggested that they hold a party before they went to the Fishman Island. Though Rosaline was sure that he wasn't going to join in as much and keep an eye on his crewmembers.

Then again, Law was an unpredictable person and Rosaline had an idea that he was planning something with this celebration. She just didn't know what it was but it couldn't mean anything good. At least she could handle her alcohol but she worried about the others...

"No, I'm used to having to deal with hangovers. However, these guys..." Rosaline looked worriedly back at the crewmembers. Shachi and Penguin smirked at her statement and she raised an eyebrow. They crossed their arms over their chests and chuckled.

"Don't you think you're underestimating us a bit too much, Rosa-chan?" Shachi asked and gave Rosaline a smug facial expression. She stared at him blankly before looking at Penguin who chuckled in amusement as well.

"You might not have ever seen us drink but how do you know that we cannot handle our alcohol?" Penguin stated and Rosaline's brows furrowed. They had a point there. She hasn't seen them drink except that time where she performed at the bar and they weren't taking their beer lightly that time.

Maybe she was wrong about them not being able to take on their alcohol. She only had one way to find out whether they were lying or whether they were actually telling the truth. It would be an interesting night.

"We may even handle our alcohol better than you" That was the absolute wrong thing to say the moment it left Penguin's mouth. Shachi's eyes widened and he paled slightly while shaking his head at his partner.

"Penguin, no! That's one thing you shouldn't-" A dark chuckle started to come from Rosaline's mouth and she had a devilish smirk plastered on her lips. Shachi swallowed thickly along with Penguin and watched as Rosaline's eyes showed her sadistic side.

Law watched with a large smirk in amusement as a frightening aura came from her figure. He looked back at Shachi and Penguin as they looked at Rosaline with horrific facial expressions. They were practically quivering in fear.

"Oh? You think that you, pirates, can handle alcohol better than I can?" Rosaline's tone was cold and it sent shivers down everyone's spines. Law found himself swallowing thickly as well and his brows furrowed as he heard Rosaline chuckle.

"I cannot let you think such illusive thoughts, my dears. I accept your hidden challenge but I'll make it a bit more interesting..." Bepo looked back and forth between his shaking comrades and Rosaline before he sweat dropped.

Nothing good was going to come of this and he knew well that Shachi and Penguin were going to be in a lot of trouble. Bepo was one of the few persons that knew how much Rosaline could drink before she was even drunk and it was almost terrifying on how much she could drink _after_ she was drunk.

"We'll play Ping Pong" Rosaline stated and everyone blinked at her with blank facial expressions. They cocked their heads to the side and Rosaline received perplexed looks. She face palmed herself before she let out a sigh. It was already a sign that they didn't party and drink a lot.

"Fine, I'll explain. The Game consists of having a glass of alcohol for each opponent and a small ball. The objective of the game is bouncing the ball on a flat surface and into your opponents drink" Rosaline explained and Penguin raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds easy enough. You just drink when they threw the ball in your drink, right?" Penguin asked before Rosaline chuckled darkly. Penguin swallowed not liking the idea Rosaline was thinking of and it made him feel on the edge.

"Yes, but if you get the ball in twice in a row, your opponent has to strip as well. Also, the more in a row, the more you drink and strip" Rosaline clarified and everyone exclaimed out in shock. They were all flushed and even Law was caught off guard by the game Rosaline suggested.

"Hey, you're not playing that-" Rosaline's hand shot up to silence the male and his eyes widened when he saw her grin at him. Her eyes were challenging him and she was smirking at him at the way. She was playing with fire.

"Sorry, Law. I accepted the challenge already. You, unfortunately, have to either play along with the challenge or sit back and watch" Rosaline intercepted the male's sentence and an immediate tension was formed between them.

Nothing good could come of this party.

* * *

Later that night...

Rosaline sat at the one edge of the table with her arms and legs crossed. Her eyes were focused on the mug of beer in front of her and a smirk came upon her lips. She glanced back up towards the three pirates sitting in the same position as she was and let out a sigh.

She knew Penguin was going to be her opponent and suspected that Shachi would be dragged into the game without his own permission. However, she didn't expect Law to join in with the game or that he was half naked.

He was unpredictable.

"Alright, is everyone ready? You can't back down from this as soon as we begin." Rosaline pointed out and Shachi swallowed thickly while nodding. Penguin nodded with the little confidence he had while Law grunted in response.

Law glanced at Rosaline with his grey eyes and eyed her carefully. Her facial expression was sure that she was going to win at this game and she was already intimidating the other two with only her eyes. It was quite entertaining.

Law's eyes traveled towards her clothing before his face flushed slightly and he returned his attention back towards the game. Rosaline was being spiteful with her clothing. Her cleavage was clearly showing but Law was sure that she was wearing two tops over each other. She was prepared for the worst.

"Start!"

Bepo sat next to the barrel of beer and stood prepared to fill the next cup. He agreed to help Rosaline with filling the cups only because she asked him but he had an idea that it would be over quicker than everyone was expecting.

Penguin was first to throw the small orange ball and it landed right into Rosaline's drink. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and disbelief while Pengiun grinned nervously in victory. It was a lucky shot and Rosaline was the first one to pick it up.

"That's one point for me!" Penguin pointed out and Rosaline chuckled. She gulped the beer down with one swallow and held out her mug for Bepo to refill it. He quickly did so and Rosaline calmly put her beer down again.

Penguin took the ball again and aimed at Rosaline's mug before hopping the ball again. This time it missed and Rosaline was quick to catch it. Penguin frowned and sat back down again while Rosaline chuckled darkly.

"Remember that victory well, Penguin, because it's going to get cold in here very soon" Rosaline stated and Penguin felt a shiver run down his spine. Shachi was next and took the ball. He swallowed thickly and was next to aim at Rosaline's mug.

He aimed carefully and prayed that he would miss it. Unfortunately for him, it hopped and landed in Rosaline's drink. Rosaline again, gulped down her drink without hesitation and had it refilled before looking at Shachi again who was beyond nervous.

"Don't look so nervous, Shachi. It's just a game" Rosaline tried to ease the male's nerves and he nodded while furrowing his brows. She was right and it was supposed to be fun and not stressful. He aimed again and bounced the ball before everyone exclaimed when it hit her drink again.

"No way! Go Shachi!" Everyone cheered at the male and most of their faces were flushed at the thought of Rosaline stripping. She was the only female on board and she was one of the best looking ones they had encountered as well. It was going to be the best.

Rosaline laughed at the men and everyone's eyes widened. They started to realize that everything was supposed to be for fun and started to enjoy themselves. Rosaline stripped her first top and finished her drink before Shachi went again.

He missed.

"Looks like your luck ran out, Penguin, Shachi. You should've never challenged me" Rosaline took the small orange ball in her hand and smirked at the two males. Law chuckled in amusement and sat back in comfort to see what was going to unfold right in front of him.

Rosaline aimed at Penguin's drink and without much effort landed the hit. Everyone chuckled as Penguin frowned and he drank his beer. "It was just a lucky shot, Rosa-chan." Penguin refused to believe and Rosaline let out a sigh.

"You keep forgetting, Penguin. I have the Devil's Luck. You'll be naked and drunk in no time at all" Rosaline pointed out and Penguin's eyes widened. Her facial expression was exactly the same as to when she won him at the poker game before and her words as well.

He had an idea that he was about to taste the true flavor of the Devil's luck.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	37. Chapter 36

**Hi guys!** **Please** **read and enjoy!* Here's the next Ch! Please enjoy it!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 36**_

Everyone was having a blast and most of the men were already drunk and singing the most false tunes Rosaline had ever heard. She was laughing loudly while holding her stomach and looked at both Penguin and Shachi. Both of them were unconscious, naked and lying on the floor.

They weren't entirely naked and both of them still wore underpants. Rosaline had stopped taking them out as soon as they were too drunk to even keep their eyes open. She had shown them that there was no way they could win them.

"Now it's only between you and me, Rosa- _ya_." Law's voice broke Rosaline's laughter and her eyes widened towards the male. She had completely forgotten that he was also still in the game and she had herself occupied with taking out the other two males that she forgot about him.

"It seems so, Captain. May the best one win" Rosaline said and smirked as she went to sit down again at the table. She tossed the small orange ball at Law and he chuckled in amusement. He had an advantage above her because he still hasn't drunk anything but then again...

Rosaline was almost immune to alcohol.

"Captain against Rosaline? This is going to be epic!" The entire crew cheered for the two pirates and Rosaline chuckled. They were right. It was definitely going to be an interesting match. She would find out how good Law was at aiming and drinking.

Law hopped the ball and everyone watched with angst as it bounced off the table and right into Rosaline's drink. They cheered at the Captain and Rosaline gulped down her drink before letting Bepo refill it.

"Go, Captain! We know you can do it!" The entire crew cheered and Rosaline sweat dropped. They only had one thing on their drunken minds and that was seeing her naked. She was sure of it. After all, she was the only female onboard.

"I hoped you prepared yourself, Rosa- _ya_. This is where the Captain has the most advantage" Law smugly stated and Rosaline's brows twitched in agitation at the male. Her confidence was about to drop but she stopped it immediately. There was no way that she was going to lose a game of wits against Law.

Law took the ball and bounced it again, only for it to drop inside her drink once again. Rosaline gulped down her drink, had it refilled before she took off her last top. The men cheered again while Law flushed deep crimson and Rosaline smirked.

She wore her red bra.

"What's wrong, Law? See something too your nostalgic liking?" Rosaline teased and Law snapped out of his stare. A smirk covered his dark features and his grey eyes scanned her briefly before he took the ball in his hand again.

Her stomach was very well toned and her breasts were medium sized. It was difficult to concentrate with her smirking at him in an almost seductive way. Moreover, he felt the green of jealously build up inside him from his men's cheers but indulged in the game.

The ball hopped and landed right in Rosaline's drink once again making her brow twitch slightly. She was starting to think that inviting Law to play this game was not such a good idea. Yet, she refused to back down and drank her beer before taking off her shoes.

"You're going to have to do much better than that, Captain. I'm still far from drunk and far from being naked" Rosaline pointed out and crossed her arms over her well toned abdomen. Law chuckled and took the ball between his fingers again, somehow knowing what was going to happen.

It landed again, and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and once more.

Rosaline's brows twitched in anger as she stared at the orange ball within her drink. This was not how the game was supposed to go. She was already more than enough naked with only short pants she had worn underneath and her bra showing.

Now she was forced to take those pants off as well and refill her drink all thanks to the grey haired Captain that sat opposite of her. He had a large grin plastered on his features and he still sat relaxed and half naked, mocking her at her loss.

Rosaline took off her pants to show her red panties with swirly patterns on the edges of it and gulped down her drink. Bepo refilled the drink and gave Rosaline a worried look before he went to sit back down to look at the scene.

Rosaline had too much to drink but Bepo found that he was shocked that she was still going, not backing out. She was still in her right mind despite the small flush that covered her cheeks and her tongue didn't slur even once. She was a monster with alcohol.

"Why don't we say that I won this game, Rosa- _ya_? It'll be fatal to have my men see you naked without that lingerie on." Law suggested before Rosaline chuckled and he blinked in confusion. Rosaline pointed out her finger at him and her blue orbs challenged him.

"You're one to talk, Law! We have exactly the same amount of clothing on currently and therefore, this is a draw. You're still far from winning" Rosaline pointed out and everyone gasped. She was right, Law was only wearing his pants and he wasn't wearing anything else. Only two items of clothing.

"Then how about we make a bet, Rosa- _ya_?" Law asked and Rosaline raised an eyebrow. "If I win this round again, you're my slave for the night. If I don't and you win, then I'll be your slave for the night. How does that sound?"

Rosaline's eyes widened at Law's suggestion and even everyone else was in shock. Bepo had not expected the Captain to come up with something like that but it could only mean that he had a plan. He never did something without having a plan first.

Rosaline's brows furrowed and she cupped her chin in thought. Law was planning something or he was just going with the wind of the game but he did have something in mind. Rosaline cursed her genes for being intrigued and let out a sigh before she smirked. "Alright, I agree" She bluntly stated.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" They all exclaimed and Bepo paled slightly. He watched between the two pirates and Law chuckled. He didn't know should he vote for Rosaline or for Law because if someone won from either side it meant trouble.

They looked at the two pirates and swallowed thickly at the tension that started to form in the atmosphere around them. They had no choice but to support both sides until the winner was finally going to be official.

"Ready... Set... Hop!" Law's smirk widened into a grin and his grey eyes looked at Rosaline's well built figure again before his eyes rested on her face. Her blue eyes were wide and despite seeing a small gleam of panic, she laughed wholeheartedly.

His eyes widened when he saw her smile at him and he looked back at the ball again. It landed right inside her drink and yet...she was grinning at him from ear to ear. She had known that she would lose and still took the challenge...why?

"CAPTAIN WON! GO CAPTAIN!" Everyone cheered and Rosaline burst out laughing with the rest. Law's brows furrowed slightly but he still wore his grin. He had thought that he had a victory plan but Rosaline was the real victor in the end.

"Well then, I guess I'm your slave for the time being, Captain. Congratulations on your victory" Rosaline's cheerful tone reached his ears and she winked at the male. She wasn't upset about losing at all and Law couldn't help but smile.

"Room. Shambles" Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the two pirates had vanished without a trace and Bepo let out a sigh. A small smile came onto his lips and he shook his head. Those two were a strange pairing.

"Law, what are you doing? The party is back there!" Rosaline exclaimed when they suddenly appeared in a dark room and she couldn't see anything. "Law?" There was no response and she blinked in confusion before she started to feel around for anything.

"You're not playing fair, Rosa- _ya_. Ever since you came on this ship you've been playing with fire and you never seem to get your hands burned" Law's voice reached Rosaline's ear and she felt a shiver run down her spine when Law breathed into her neck.

"Y-You've been playing with fire the moment you made me one of yours, Law... Though being your slave brings back memories of our first encounter" Rosaline blushed in the darkness and Law chuckled before he pulled her closer towards his firm chest.

"Yeah, and you're still as feisty as always, Rosa- _ya_. You never change, do you?" Law asked with amusement laced in his voice. Rosaline laughed before she was led towards something. She yelped when she was suddenly picked up and grabbed Law around his neck.

Law gently put her down on a soft object and Rosaline's eyes widened when she realized that she was on a bed. She swallowed thickly knowing that she was practically naked along with Law and when she felt the weight of the bed shift her heart started to beat in her throat.

"Are you going to take advantage of the darkness, Law? Or are you going to try and persuade me like before? Either way, it's not going to work" Rosaline snapped weakly and Law chuckled before he lay in next to her.

Rosaline gasped when she was pulled closer towards Law and he wrapped his arm around her naked abdomen. She didn't know what he was doing or what kind of facial expression he was making. It was too dark and he refused to let her move.

"Neither, I have my pride as a man, Rosa- _ya_. Also, I'd hate to die at your Father's hands for doing the unthinkable to his little girl." Law said and Rosaline scowled at the male. Her face was warm with embarrassment of the grey-eyed male's statement.

"I just want to enjoy the night with you, that's all. The men would tear you apart if they stared at you like that" Law added and Rosaline chuckled. Law raised an eyebrow at her chuckle and struggled to read her facial expression in the dark.

"Don't you mean that _you_ would tear them apart?" Rosaline asked with amusement and Law's eyes widened as his face heated up. "I know you better than you think, Law. You hate other people giving anything of yours attention." She pointed out.

Law's grip loosened on Rosaline and he watched in the darkness as she turned around to face him. Her hand reached up to touch his cheek before her fingers intertwined themselves in his hair. Law enjoyed feeling her fingers massage his scalp while holding her against him.

"Law, I guess I never really thanked you for mostly everything. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have overcome my hatred for pirates or made peace with my Father. If it wasn't for you I would've still been in the clutches of the Navy, slowly being killed without noticing it..." Law's grip tightened.

"So, thank you for saving me so many times. I didn't deserve it but thank you for showing me the world in another point of view. One that I can make peace with." Rosaline said in a soft murmur and Law imagined a small blush on the female's cheeks.

"I should thank you for joining my crew despite knowing that our deal was a lie. T-Though the others are thankful too...more than me I believe" Law tried to cover up and his face warmed up. He wasn't used to saying thank you to anyone or sharing his emotions so openly.

"Law, there's one more thing..." Rosaline trailed off and Law felt her shift almost in an uncomfortable gesture. His brows furrowed and he tried to pull her closer towards him. He saw her blue orbs for a brief moment and she leaned in.

"I love you"

Rosaline's lips gently pressed onto Law's gruff lips and she kissed him. Law's eyes were wide in shock at her words and he found himself speechless. It was the second time he had heard those words but just like that time he found that he struggled to say it back but at least tried.

"I...love you too...Rosa- _ya_ "

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	38. Chapter 37

**Hi guys!** **Please** **read and enjoy!* Here's the next Ch! Please enjoy it!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 37**_

Early the next morning Rosaline found herself sleeping soundly in unconsciousness. She was engulfed by comforting warmth and she didn't want to move at all. As long as she could stay asleep like she was currently, she was content.

However, like all good things her sleep came to an end and she slowly started to wake up. A frown came onto her lips and her brows furrowed. She snuggled deeper into the warmth in a way to try and get her sleep back but it didn't really help all that much.

Especially when her head started to pulse.

She groaned in annoyance of the sudden pain and her brows twitched. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and was luckily met with a semi dark room. Despite the small light that came in, it wasn't enough to make her wince.

Rosaline lazily yawned and tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She blinked them away before her vision started to settle, making her eyes widen. She immediately knew where the warmth was coming from and wanted to hide away her embarrassment.

She lay on Law's exposed chest with her head and his arm was snaked around her. He held her close to him and she noticed that he did so in his sleep. His breathing was shallow and he had a peaceful facial expression.

A small smile came onto her lips but it was quickly replaced by a frown when her head pulsed again and she scowled at her headache. Was it too much to ask for a morning without a headache? She didn't drink so much the previous night! Did she...?

She let out a soft sigh and her eyes fell onto Law's well sculptured abdomen. She noticed that she had her arm on his stomach and swallowed thickly. She couldn't believe that she actually slept like this, for a second time now.

However, each time Law was the one who was first awake and now she was the one who was awake. It gave her the time to take in his tattoos and touched the outlines of the heart on his chest. He didn't stir at all and it shocked Rosaline. How deep did he sleep?

It was one of the larger tattoos he had on him and the other tattoos he had were on his arms, hands and fingers. For the first time she wondered what each of them actually meant. She had never thought of it before and made note of it to ask him later on.

The heart and the syllables that spelled 'DEATH'...

Rosaline had thought of getting a tattoo before but never actually followed through with the decision. She hated needles and wanted to avoid them as much as possible even if it meant not ever getting a tattoo in her life.

 _It must've hurt..._ Rosaline thought to herself and stopped trailing her fingers over the heart shaped tattoo. She glanced back up at Law and saw his brows twitch slightly showing her his discomfort. She felt his grip on her tighten slightly and she frowned.

She wondered what he was dreaming about and her mind went back to where he told her about his past. He hadn't gone much in detail with his past but it was enough for her to feel angry on his part, especially the part where the brother killed his own blood.

For a brief moment she was reminded of her own past and remembered that she wanted to hunt down her father as well. However, Rosaline never killed him or even fought him like she wanted to. He was the only family she had left...she would never kill him.

Then how could that Pirate do that?

Law stirred again and Rosaline snapped out of her thoughts. She looked back up at Law who lazily opened his eyes. Grey eyes met a pair of blue ones and a smirk came onto his lips. Rosaline returned the smirk and gave him an arrogant look.

"About time you woke up, Law. I was starting to think that you'll sleep until the afternoon. As your personal teddy bear I wouldn't possible make it until then." Rosaline stated and Law chuckled. He barely woke up and she already had her sharp tongue out.

"My personal teddy bear, you say?" Rosaline yelped when Law suddenly flipped until he was onto of her and he smirked. She watched as his eyes darkened slightly and swallowed thickly. Her heart beat in her ears and she could feel her face heat up.

"W-Well, you don't see me hugging you..." Rosaline murmured and Law chuckled before his lips crashed onto hers. Her arms instinctively snaked around Law's neck and her fingers found their way to his hair where she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

What a wonderful way to be greeted in the morning. Law thought and bit on Rosaline's lower lip before his tongue invaded her sweet mouth. Rosaline moaned and felt Law's skilled hands rest on her naked sides.

"Looks like someone is fully awake now. You really are one perverted Captain, aren't you, Law?" Rosaline snapped playfully as Law broke the kiss and muffled a moan as Law trailed kisses down the crook of her neck.

"This is your fault, Rosa- _ya_ " Law husked in her ear and Rosaline's eyes widened in disbelief. How was this her fault? He was the one who kissed her first not the other way around. She gave him a glare but Law's eyes merely gleamed with mischief.

"You started this by wearing this daring piece of lingerie. You need to take responsibility, Rosa- _ya_." Law husked and Rosaline flushed. He wasn't serious, was he? What had suddenly gotten into the male? He wasn't like this the night before.

Rosaline moaned when he bit and sucked a sensitive spot in her neck and her thoughts were briefly cut off. She didn't know what had gotten him in this mood but she was enjoying every minute of it. This was one of the few times she was not going to complain about his behavior.

"CAPTAIN!" A loud voice boomed through the hall outside of Law's room and he was immediately in a foul mood. He glanced back at the door along with Rosaline before it was busted open. A panicked Shachi and Pengiun stood in the doorway, their faces pale.

"We have big trouble!" They exclaimed simultaneously and tried to catch their breath. However, their breaths caught in their throats when they saw what was going on. Law was towering Rosaline, both of them half naked and slightly flushed.

"Ack!" They exclaimed as they fell back with large nosebleeds at the scene. They hit the floor, unconscious. Law let out a sigh and climbed off Rosaline who looked at the two males in concern. This was the second time they passed out because of nosebleeds.

"What do they think they're doing making so much ruckus so early in the morning?" Law grumbled underneath his breath as he grabbed a shirt to cover his upper body. He glanced back at Rosaline who had her fingers on their pulse to make sure they were still fine...half naked.

"Hey, Rosa- _ya_. Put something on before you make their nosebleeds worse." Law snapped at the red haired female and she glanced up at the male. A smirk made it only her features and she stood up while putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh? Is someone jealous? It's a little too late now, Law. They already saw me like this so I doubt it'll make things worse" Rosaline stated and Law wanted to argue but found she was right. They were already unconscious.

He let out another sigh while ruffling his own hair and turned towards his closet. He reached in and grabbed a large sweater jacket before he tossed it towards Rosaline. She chuckled at him and put it on while noticing Law's slight blush.

It was...adorable.

"Shachi! Penguin! Have you told the Captain the terrible news yet?!" Bepo rushed in front of the door of the room and sweat dropped when he saw they were unconscious. He glanced between the two bodies, the Captain and Rosaline and nodded. He had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Morning, Bepo. What's wrong? Why are you guys in an uproar so early in the morning?" Rosaline asked as she pulled her hair out of the sweater and Law walked towards them. He would have to deal with the two males laying on the ground first.

"The morning mail was delivered. Something terrible has happened! It's about you, Rosa-san!" Bepo exclaimed and their eyes widened. Faster than the normal eyes could see, they ran out of the room while forgetting the other two males to see what was going on.

They could hear the crew murmur amongst themselves and all had worried facial features. Their attention was set onto Rosaline when she came into the dining room and their eyes widened at her outfit.

"I love being a Heart Pirate!" Some of them exclaimed as they took in her long slender legs sticking out from the oversized sweater. Her hair was slightly messy but her face was just as strong as ever. Their Captain was so lucky...

"Where is it?! Where's the newspaper?!" Rosaline asked and they snapped out of their gaze. Their fingers immediately pointed at the paper that lay on the table and she was quick to grab it. Law, however, saw the glances they gave Rosaline and gave them a deadly glare making them turn blue.

"W-WHAT?!" Rosaline exclaimed as she slammed down the paper on the table and didn't notice it cracking on the edges. Her face was unnaturally pale and her eyes were wide with horror. A small trail of sweat fell down the side of her face and her breath stuck in her throat.

"What is it, Rosa- _ya_?" Law asked and he came in next to her to see the article. His eyes widened as well and he gaped at the paper. There was no way that this was happening. His eyes had to be betraying him!

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku retires and is replaced with Sakazuki?! You've got to be kidding me! Wait... Kuzan quit the Navy?!" Rosaline exclaimed as her eyes read the entire article in a flash. This was too much to take in at once.

Rosaline fell down onto the chair next to her and everyone gasped in concern. They had never seen her so pale before, except when she was sick, but this was something else entirely. This was from shock and they didn't know how to make the situation better. They were shocked as well.

"T-This is impossible... W-What on earth is going on here...?" Rosaline murmured as her hands trembled slightly while still holding the paper. This was going to change the entire world! Not only that but all the fates of the pirates and the balance.

What about the balance that was supposed to be kept? There has to be three main Admirals and Seven Warlords but now there was only one Admiral that stood! Aokiji quit and Akainu was promoted leaving to vacant spots. They already had trouble with the filling of the Warlords but now this?

"That's unfortunately not all, Rosa-chan. Go to the third page" Rosaline's brows furrowed as she snapped out of her thoughts. She did as she was told and paged before she stopped. If she thought her shock was bad, this was much worse, far worse.

This...was...a big problem...

"What?!" It was Law's turn to exclaim in disbelief as he read the new article that caught his eyes. All Rosaline did was stare at the page, a pair of identical blue eyes staring straight back at her. All difference was that they weren't alive.

 **WANTED:  
DEAL OR ALIVE  
Red Menace, Rosalie D. Bloodmoore  
500 000 000 Beli**

"500 000 000 Beli?! H-Hey, are you for real?!" Law asked as he stared at the wanted poster of Rosaline and she swallowed thickly. She was worth that much? However, that wasn't what made her emotionless at all it was the words written in the article.

She was called a traitor and that she had planned on joining a pirate crew all along. She had tricked the Navy and even killed her own crew to obtain the title of a pirate. Of course it wasn't true and she knew it wasn't but why...why did it hurt so much to read it when it was a lie?

"I know everything's kind of bad news but... A-AWESOME BOUNTY!" The entire crew cheered and Rosaline snapped out of her haze. She looked at them with wide eyes while Law still stared at the wanted poster in disbelief. Despite that he was shocked at the 'D' he managed to hide it but...

Her bounty was higher than his?!

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	39. Chapter 38

**Hi guys!** **Please** **read and enjoy!* Here's the next Ch! Please enjoy it!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 38**_

 _ **Somewhere in the New World...**_

"Boss! We got today's newspaper! You won't believe what happened!" A voice belonging to Lucky Roo exclaimed as he ran towards his red haired pirate. The Captain groaned from his hangover and he tried to hide his eyes from the awful sunlight.

"What is it? You know that I have a headache and yet you yell like that" Shanks growled at the large male and dared to glance up. Benn took the paper that Lucky Roo handed him and he gasped at it, his cigar falling out of his mouth as he did so.

Shanks found his usual calm collected first mate's actions shocking and quickly scrambled to his feet. He fought off the dizziness that washed over him and he came next to Benn to get a better look at the piece of paper.

It was a wanted poster, of Rosalie.

"What is it, Boss? Whose wanted poster is that?" Yasopp asked as he watched the shocked facial expressions of the two pirates. Shanks grabbed the wanted poster and a large grin broke loose on his face.

"We've got something to celebrate! My little girl's got a bounty! 500 000 000 Beli!" Shanks yelled with a proud facial expression and the other men exclaimed in shock. They wanted to scold him for now being concerned over the fact that she was exposed but refrained from doing so seeing him smile.

"YEAH!"

"H-Hey, you need to worry a bit too, Shanks!" Benn told the red haired male who was already drinking despite his hangover. He sweat dropped at the male and let out a sigh while letting his shoulders slump at the male's behavior.

"Don't worry about it, Benn! Rosalie's going to be just fine...I'm sure about it!" Shanks said with a wide grin and Benn's face softened slightly. "Now drink! We're celebrating until morning comes!" Benn chuckled at the Captain and rolled his eyes.

"B-But Captain! It's already morning!"

"Until tomorrow morning then!"

* * *

 _ **Another unknown place, the New World...**_

"That damn Trafalgar did it again... What the hell is he up to?" A red haired rookie growled as he stared at the wanted poster of the new female. He frowned deeply once again when he read her large bounty and found it irritating as to how a female could have a higher bounty than him.

He had never even heard about this wench before and now she was in the newspaper with a bounty of 500 000 000 beli! It frustrated him to no end that she had such a high bounty but what frustrated him more was the fact that Law had her join his crew.

He hated to say it, but he found himself green with jealousy. The Surgeon of Death got himself one hell of a woman by his side while he, the pirate of the Kid pirates, still sat in the New World killing where he went.

He didn't have a female like that by his side and b just taking in her features he wished that he had. A thought crossed through his dark mind and a sick smirk made it onto his features. A dark chuckle escaped his lips and his first mate glanced down.

"What are you going to do, Kid?" Killer, his first mate asked with his other top members standing behind the Captain. They all waited for the Captain to say something and heard the red haired male huff, his smirk never faltering.

"What the hell do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to wait for that bastard until he enters the New World and steal his woman. She's a valuable prize and if she could get a high bounty like this after doing nothing, think how dangerous she could be" The Captain replied and chuckled darkly.

He was definitely going to take that prize for himself.

* * *

 _ **The Island of Dressrosa, the New World...**_

"Young Master! Big news!" A female voice reached the King of Dressrosa's ears. He lifted his gaze form a book he had been reading on a comfortable chair just next to the window and watched as a woman dressed in a maid costume walk over towards him.

"What is it, Baby 5? I was busy reading here" He stated in disapproval and saw her frown. She didn't like it to interrupt his reading but this wasn't something that happened every day. Besides that, she thought that he would find this very interesting.

"A new bounty was just given to an ex-marine. I thought that you would want to see this" She said and pulled out a piece of paper before handing it over towards the blond male. He grunted as he took the paper before his hidden eyes widened.

"500 000 000?! Are you sure this is for an ex-marine? Wait... Rosalie D. Bloodmoore..." A wide grin broke loose and a dark chuckle escaped his lips. He recognized the name and he knew who she was. It wasn't a surprise that they gave her such a high bounty.

"Baby 5, did they say why she's an ex-marine?" The blond male asked but his eyes never shifted off the paper. His eyes took in her features and his grin slightly widened. Her medium length red hair was nostalgic and her blue eyes were piercing.

It was a beautiful sight.

"Yes, the article said that she betrayed the Navy and killed her own crew. She then joined a pirate crew and is now sailing for the New World" Baby 5 replied as she recalled the previous article that she and Buffalo had read together.

"Which Pirate Crew?" He asked and briefly glanced back at the female. He saw her immediately frown and his bro twitched slightly. "Which Pirate Crew did she join?" Baby 5 let out a sigh and glanced at the wanted poster.

"The Heart Pirates, Law's crew" Baby 5 answered and the blond haired male's mysterious eyes traveled back towards the wanted poster. After a few moments of silence he burst out laughing finding the situation much too amusing.

"Interesting! She joined Law's crew?" He asked again and she nodded before he continued to laugh. This was absolutely thrill for the male and chuckled darkly as he looked at the wanted poster. "Law, what an idiot he is. He made himself quite vulnerable now..."

Dangerous waters start to form around the Country of Dressrosa and a pair of mysterious eyes has a plan falling in place piece by piece. Who would've thought that the world would be in his favor for a change? He already won this game he and Law started even before they finished it.

The winning piece being the Red Menace.

The last piece Doflamingo needed.

* * *

 _ **Gloom Island, The Grand Line...**_

"EH?! W-W-W-What the hell's with this enormous bounty?!" Perona, a pink haired girl exclaimed as she held the new wanted poster while floating in mid air. Her ghosts were by her side making noises as they twirled in the sky.

"Why are you yelling? It is unnecessary so early in the morning" A pair of golden eyes glanced at the irritating ghost girl and a usual frown was plastered on the male's handsome features. She immediately glared at him and watched him sit down.

"You're only saying that when you haven't read the newspaper yet! Let's see how you take this news!" Perona snapped at the male and put the wanted poster in front of the male. He stared at the piece of paper and his eyes widened briefly.

"I'll admit it... This is...surprising." The male stated and grabbed the newspaper that was already open at the article of the new wanted pirate. His golden orbs scanned through it and slightly narrowed until he stopped at the end of the article.

 _"Hey, Hawk-Eyes, did I ever tell you that I have a Daughter? I'm still looking for her though but I'm sure that she'll show herself one day. Her name's Rosalie and she has Liza's surname. Rosalie D. Bloodmoore"_

The swordsman let out a sigh as he sat back in his chair and his eyes scanned the wanted poster. He was sure it was definitely _his_ and _her_ daughter. She looked identical to her mother except the nostalgic red hair.

 _I take it you found her then, Redhead. She looks too much like Liza._ He thought but was quickly brought back to reality by the way Perona was rambling on about the amount of the bounty. His brows twitched in annoyance before he managed to completely cut her off from his ears.

He looked back at the poster again and couldn't help when a small smirk came onto his lips. Like Father like Daughter. They both seemed to follow the path their wild blood takes them and found it quite amusing that she first joined the marines.

He may have never heard of her working for the Navy before but now that she was an ex-marine, everyone knew her. There were a lot of pirates who was going to go after her but mostly bounty hunters and the marines but by her sharp eyes he could tell she could take care of herself.

She was _their_ daughter, after all.

* * *

And so, the news of Rosaline spread throughout the Grand Line and New World. Several rookies took immediate caution of Law's actions and others had their eyes set on the newbie. Who knew how dangerous she truly was?

However, no one was as shocked as Rosaline herself. She still couldn't believe that Akainu would take it as far as put her on a wanted poster. That wasn't all, he actually put her real name on it and she wanted to immediately hit him for doing so.

She felt completely exposed.

"Rosalie D. Bloodmoore is your real name? Why did you change your name, Rosa-chan?" Shachi asked as he went to sit down at the table in the dining room. Only he and a few others were present while the others operated the Submarine.

"Yes, I wanted to change my identity to join the Navy. At that time I hated the name because my Father was the one who wanted his child to be named 'Rosalie' so I changed it. It wasn't necessary to take out the 'D' but it was one thing that I didn't really want to inherit from my Mother" Rosaline replied.

Shachi nodded at the statement and his mind tried to wrap around the idea of her real name. It didn't really differ from her old one and a small smile came onto his lips. It was possible that despite her hatred for her father, she still wanted her name to resemble somewhat to the one he wanted.

Law's brows furrowed while a frown came onto his lips. He stared at Rosaline and noted that all her angst had vanished into thin air but she had a troubled face. Was it possible that she knew the will of those who had the 'D'?

"Why not, Rosa-san? Is there something wrong with the 'D'?" Bepo asked with a raised eyebrow in his confusion. To him, it didn't make much sense why she discarded the middle secret name but he was sure she would tell them. After all, she's always answered his questions before.

"I didn't want it because of what my mother told me." Rosaline stated with a deep frown and her brows were furrowed. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, so keep it a secret... My Mother told me the will of the 'D'. The worst enemy of the gods or more plainly, the destroyers of the world"

Everyone inside the room gasped in horror at the revelation while Law's eyes were wide. He could barely believe it. Rosaline actually knew about the 'D' family but not only that, she was part of him just like he was.

"B-But then... Captain is one of them too?" Penguin pointed out with a shaky finger and Rosaline blinked din confusion. What did he mean? Law didn't have a D. in his name so surely he wasn't part of the 'D' family...right?

"Yeah, but Rosa- _ya_ doesn't know my full name yet. It's Trafalgar D. Water Law" Law replied and Rosaline's eyes widened. No way... That was his real name? It shocked her to the core to know that he was the same as her.

"I'm surprised that you know about the meaning of our hidden name, Rosa- _ya_. Your Mother must've been a very intelligent and careful woman to know about it" Law stated and Rosaline's brows furrowed while she vaguely nodded.

She wondered if there was maybe a reason for her mother to tell her what the hidden name meant. Was it her mother's way to make sure that Rosaline would be careful? Maybe she wanted Rosaline to know that she was meant for something big...she didn't know.

However, the thing that bothered her thoughts the most was that Law was also from the 'D' family. She had always thought that how they met was just by chance. At first she was negative about her luck but later on and presently, she was glad that they met. But that wasn't what her thoughts lead to...

Was meeting Law...fate?

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	40. Chapter 39

**Hi guys!** **Please** **read and enjoy!* Here's the next Ch! Please enjoy it!***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's Characters!* Though OC is mine!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 39**_

They were worried.

Bepo, Shachi and Penguin were the only people sitting around the small round kitchen table. All three of them had bothered facial expressions with deep frowns. Their heads were laid onto the wooden table and they stared at each other.

"It's been three days..." Shachi grumbled out and let out a heavy sigh. Neither of them felt lively and they were all in a depressed mode. They didn't know if they could take more of the tensed atmosphere that lingered all around the submarine.

"We haven't heard her voice once..." Penguin said next and also let out a sigh. His eyes were slightly shadowed by the hat he wore but he could still see his two comrades. He had a peculiar longing look in his eyes along with the other two.

"We haven't eaten her cooking once. I'm running out of ideas what to make everyone." Bepo stated and the other two male's glared at the bear. Their eyes twitched in annoyance and wondered how he could think something like that in a dire situation like the current one, they didn't know.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" They both yelled at the bear and he immediately apologized while his head fell onto his chest. "DON'T APOLOGIZE!" Their screaming only made him apologize even more before they both let out sighs.

"This is no time for us to argue anyway. We need to find a way to get Rosa-chan out of her room. It's been three days since she went in there and she hasn't come out even once. Not even to talk to Captain" Shachi said as he brushed passed his annoyance.

"This thing must've really hit her harder than we expected. I'm really worried about her" Penguin said in a concern tone and the other two nodded. They didn't know what to do in this helpless situation and even if they did try to do something they didn't know if it'll work.

"Captain's also worried but he hasn't done anything yet. I guess he's giving Rosa-san some time to deal with the news..." Bepo trailed off and the other two's frowns deepened. Since Rosaline kept herself in her room, Law hadn't been in an ecstatic mood.

They all knew it was hard for Rosaline to accept the sudden news of the Navy but they didn't know what upset her the most. The fact that she had a bounty or that the Navy had changed so much. Either way, she was having a difficult time to cope with it all.

After all, she was once a marine.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to get Rosa-chan out of her room even if I have to drag her out!" Shachi exclaimed as he shot up from his chair and the other two gave him confused looks. They doubted that he could do it.

"How exactly are you planning on doing that, Shachi?" Bepo asked and the red haired male gave the polar bear a wide grin. Bepo and Penguin exchanged an unsure glance with each other before they looked back at Shachi.

"We'll get Captain and the rest to help us! Remember that thing we wanted to do for Rosa-chan when she officially joined the crew?" Shachi tried to remind them. Their eyes widened as realization of Shachi's plan made it into their minds.

"That's a great idea! Let's get Captain!" Penguin stated with a wide grin as both he and Bepo stood up. This plan might just actually work but even if it didn't, nobody could say they didn't try. At least it was worth the shot.

"I'll go get Captain. You two get the crew together and get _those_ things as well" Bepo ordered as he took control of the situation and the other two males nodded. They didn't mind the orders at all and followed them without hesitation.

As long as Rosaline got out of her room they were happy.

* * *

Inside Rosaline's room.

Silence was a terrible thing.

At times Rosaline really wished that the silence would vanish and just be replaced by some noise. The silence had a way of swallowing her whole when there was nothing to replace it and she never had a way to break it for long.

However, the current silence that lingered around in her room was the kind she truly cherished the most. She could think clearly on her own and no one was there to interrupt her trail of thought. It was just her and no one else.

A small smile covered Rosaline's plush lips and her blue orbs shone with emotions. Her fingers trailed over the soft fabric she had in her hand and occasionally trailed over the 'Justice' symbols on the back of the white jacket.

She had been sitting on her bed for who knows how long while just staring at those letters and her thoughts were invaded by various things. She was reminded about her past in the Navy and each moment she remembered, she savored.

It was the best years of her youth.

Most would state that training yourself half to death wasn't the best but she was satisfied in doing so. It was her way to get stronger and go up in the ranks to one day track her Father down. However, that was long ago...so what about now?

She had joined the Navy to get stronger to defeat her scum of a Father that she once hated. That was Rosaline's original plan but it changed. She became a pirate and made peace with her Father and realized that she didn't need her large sense of justice anymore.

She was content with where she was now but most of all she was happy where she was now. She still cared deeply for all those who she held dear at the Navy but most of them moved on. Maybe it was time she did so too?

It wasn't like her memories would just vanish without a trace and she could always think about the good times in her marine training. If she came in contact with anyone of them she knew they would fight as enemies but that was alright. She accepted that fate.

Fate...

Rosaline was still wondering if her meeting with Law was fate and why it was that both of them had the hidden name. She shuddered at the thought of the name and swallowed thickly. It was the only thing she didn't want to inherit from her Mother but she had no decision.

It was most likely one of the very few things that she feared. She didn't want to destroy anything, especially not the world. Yes, there were people who she wanted to beat up but not destroy... Maybe that's what made her so soft...her fear...

A frown came upon her lips and her grip on the fabric tightened. She couldn't do anything now. The Navy had changed and she was given a bounty that was even higher than the Worst Generation. They were coming for her but that she didn't fear.

She could feel her blood rushing through her veins at the thought of a good fight and a small smirk covered her lips. She wouldn't fight alone. She had her comrades by her side and as long as she had them she would turn out just fine.

Rosaline finally stood up from her bed and neatly folded the fabric she had been staring at three days while looking for answers. She found them, but they were all around her the whole time. She mentally laughed at herself for not noticing it earlier and her blue orbs softened.

She was really stupid sometimes.

"Rosa-chan! Rosa-chan!" Penguin suddenly burst through the door of her room along with Shachi and her eyes widened. They were extremely pale and breathing heavy while sweat trailed down the side of their faces.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" Rosaline asked in panic and let the jacket fell onto her bed. Her attention shifted from it towards the panicked men. They would never rush inside her room without a reason.

"It's Bepo! It's... It's...!" Before they could finish the statement Rosaline was passed them in a flash. At the mention of the bear she was already sensing out his haki. A wave of panic washed through her veins and her body heated up.

Rosaline yelped as she transported again and expected hit the cold floor once again. However, it was followed with a deeper yelp and her impact wasn't as painful or cold. Rosaline opened her eyes and met a pair of grey orbs.

"You need to start controlling your transportation, Rosa- _ya._ Otherwise I won't be able to stop myself in these tempting moments" Law suddenly commented and Rosaline snapped out of her gaze before she realized in what position they were.

Law lay on the ground, his hat still on his head and a large smirk on his face. Rosaline lay on top of him with her legs straddling his hips and her breasts pressing against his chest despite the clothing coming in the way.

She blushed profoundly and immediately stood up while dusting herself off. "S-Sorry...I'll try to control it better next time" She stammered over her words and averted her eyes from the male. Her face felt as if it would melt from the heat.

Law let out a low chuckle and stood up, his smirk never leaving his lips. "Too bad then... I'm glad to see you out of room though. I was starting to get worried on how long you would keep yourself locked up" Law stated in a concerned tone and Rosaline's eyes widened when she remembered something.

"Where's Bepo?!" She asked with panic in her eyes and Law's brows furrowed. "Shachi told me something was wrong with him! Where is he?!" Law's eyes widened at her second statement and a deep frown made it onto his lips.

"Something wrong with him?! Come! I believe he's this way!" Law said as he took off with Rosaline by his side. However, she was a bit slower than usual and briefly stopped while breathing heavy. Her energy was lower than before because of her transportation.

"Hey, Rosa- _ya_ , are-""I-I'm fine... Let's go get Bepo" Law nodded despite giving her a worried expression and they ran off again. Rosaline could feel panic ripple through her body and she worried greatly for the polar bear. She didn't want anything to happen to him.

"He should be in here" Law said as they arrived at one of the steel doors that led towards the room that they partied in a few days ago. Rosaline didn't even bother to note how strange it was for him to be in here and burst through the door, right into darkness.

"Bepo?! Are you here?! Are you alright-?!"

"SURPRISE!" The lights suddenly went on and revealed the entire crew with the room decorated only halfway. Rosaline's eyes were wide in shock and she was left speechless. The thought of Bepo's danger dispersed within her mind when she saw he was fine and she was left in a dumb folded state.

"What is all this?" Rosaline managed to ask as she felt the entire crew smile at her and even he grey eyed male next to her. "You knew about this?!" She gave the male a playful bunch and he merely chuckled at her behavior.

"It's an official welcoming party, Rosa-chan! We never really had time to welcome you as one of us so we decided now was better than ever." Shachi said as he and Penguin held something behind their backs and Bepo pulled Law closer behind the rest of the crewmembers.

"Yeah! Moreover, you have a bounty now so… Welcome to the Heart Pirates, Rosa-chan!" Penguin exclaimed and they pulled out a guitar behind their backs. Rosaline gasped in surprise and looked up at their grinning faces.

"Since you're going to be our musician and cook, we thought of getting you something that you could use" Rosaline felt emotions swirl within her chest and she swallowed thickly. She gently took the guitar in her hands and traced her fingers over the wooden surface.

"You guys… This is… I don't know what to say… Thank you… Thank you so much!" Rosaline exclaimed with a bright smile. "I couldn't feel more at home than you guys make me feel. I promise I'll give my absolute best as a Heart Pirate!"

They all cheered at her words and for the first time in a long time, Rosaline felt pride in her new status as a Heart Pirate. The name gave her a feeling of home and she had no desire of going anywhere else or being anything else.

This was her new home.

"We got you something else as well, Rosa-san!" Bepo said as he pushed through Penguin and Shachi making them scowl at the bear. Rosaline raised an eyebrow and wanted to ask what they possibly could've gotten her else but she was cut off when they stepped away.

Law stood between them with a bouquet of flowers in his hands but not just any flower. The Rosa Lily. Her favorite flower. The flower that she was named after. The flowers she picked for her mother. The only thing that connected her to her childhood.

"Just so you know, this was never my idea!" Law quickly said and the blush painted on his cheeks was as clear as day. Rosaline laughed at him and took the flowers that he handed to her. She knew this had to be Bepo's doing. After all, he was the only one who knew about this flower.

"I know" She whispered in his ear and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Law chuckled in amusement and watched as Rosaline turned towards everyone with a wide grin. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's party!" Everyone cheered once again before they started the celebration.

"Is this really okay, Rosa-san?" Bepo asked as he sat next to Rosaline and she nodded a small smile plastered on her lips. Her guitar and flowers was put on a cupboard while they sat at the table. They looked at the men as they enjoyed the party.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm fine. Things did come as a shock towards me but I'll manage. Everything has to change sometime, right?" Rosaline asked but Bepo could still see the confusion in her eyes. She was still struggling to make peace with the sudden changes but she was trying.

"By the way…" Rosaline kissed the bear on his cheek and he blushed deep crimson. Shachi and Penguin exclaimed in shock while Law burst out laughing. "Thanks for the flowers" She said and Bepo nodded, his face still red and the entire night went on where Shachi and Penguin only yelled one thing:

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

* * *

 ** _Please Review!*_**


	41. AN

**A/N:**

 **Hi guys! This is the last update of 'Unwanted Blood' but please read it!**

 **'Unwanted Blood' the first book is now finished but don't be upset! I'm going to start working on the next book very soon! I have some great ideas for the next book and those who suggested the Dressrosa Arc also gave me more ideas!**

 **The next book will be a glance to the past and how things first started. The adventure of Liza, Rosaline's mother will be told and how she met Shanks...**

 **Here's a sneak peak:**

 _"I've been thinking about Liza a lot lately. I guess meeting up with Rosalie brought up old memories of her" Benn said and Shanks nodded while his eyes danced with various emotions. He had been thinking a lot about Liza as well and found that he couldn't shake her off as easy as always._

 _"Yeah, meeting Rosalie reminded me of how I met Liza. They were both so strong and prideful but didn't allow themselves to be stepped on. Dangerous women" Shanks murmured the last part and Benn chuckled._

 _That was just who Liza was..._

* * *

 _"I can still hear her voice at times and hearing Rosalie sing the other night reminded me once again of how beautiful her voice was. Even 'Hawk-Eyes' enjoyed her voice more than wine" Shanks said and laughed while Benn looked out at the ocean._

 _"…'Hawk-Eyes' you say… Say, Shanks, if things turned out differently do you think that maybe, Liza would've chosen otherwise?" Benn asked and but Shanks' face never faltered. However, his eyes burned with a strong emotion that his first mate knew very well._

 _"Yes, she would've chosen otherwise"_

* * *

 ** _Thank you all for reading 'Unwanted Blood' and of course thank you for your reviews. Without them, I wouldn't have had the motivation to finish the book! Also, keep an eye out for the next book... 'Bloodlines'_**


End file.
